zweite Chance
by SenceLess
Summary: AU. Zeitreisefic. Nach dem Kampf im Tal des Todes zwischen Sasuke und Naruto wird der junge Uchiha von jemanden abgefangen. NONYAOI. Rate T fürs Fluchen und wahrscheinlich wird noch so einiges kommen
1. Sensei und Gaki

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nix, alles gehört Kishimoto-sama.

_A/N:_ Könnte ein paar Spoiler enthalten, also seid gewarnt. Am Ende des Kapitels befinden sich einige Übersetzungen.  
Nach Jahren habe ich mich entschieden wieder einmal eine etwas längere Geschichte zu schreiben. Keine Panik, ich hab das ganze Konzept von Anfang bis Ende schon in meinem Kopf, was so viel bedeutet wie, dass ich diese FF wirklich bis zum Ende schreiben werde ^^  
Noch etwas zum Schluss: ich habe bewusst durchsickern lassen, wer der Unbekannte ist. Also, viel Spass beim Lesen, auch wenn ich dafür mit Sicherheit keinen einzigen Review bekommen werde, weil, sind wir mal ehrlich, wer liest schon deutsche FFs, ne?

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zeitreisefic. Nach dem Kampf im Tal des Todes zwischen Sasuke (bitte lest es richtig, das 'u' ist stumm) und Naruto wird der junge Uchiha von jemanden abgefangen und endet somit nicht bei Orochimaru. Er akzeptiert einen violetthaarigen 18-Jährigen als seinen Sensei.

**Sensei und Gaki**

Der Regen hatte bereits aufgehört, als ein Schatten ungesehen und blitzschnell durch den Wald huschte. Er musste sich beeilen, sonst wäre alles zu spät. Ohne lang nachzudenken lenkte er mehr Chakra in seine Füße und trieb sich weiter voran. Er durfte nicht schon wieder versagen. Dies war er seinen Leuten schuldig, die er nicht mehr retten konnte. Dieses Mal würde er Erfolg haben.

Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er den Umriss einer ihm so schmerzlich vertrauten Person erkannte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er den Jungen, der einfach nur dastand und verloren in das Tal schaute.

„Ich bin nicht deine Puppe. Ich werde meinem eigenen Weg folgen", mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und schritt den Pfad durch den Wald entlang.

**Worauf wartest du noch? Willst du ihn entkommen und zur Schlange gehen lassen?**

Auf seine innere Stimme hörend eilte der Unbekannte dem Jungen nach und sprang lautlos von Baum zu Baum. Der Wald war komplett still. Alle Tiere hatten sich aufgrund des vorherigen Kampfes verkrochen und versteckt, nur den Wind kümmerten die jüngsten Ereignisse überhaupt nicht. Als er einige hundert Meter zwischen sich und dem jüngsten Uchiha gebracht hatte, setzte er sich auf einen dicken Ast und wartete ein weiteres Mal. Er liebte gut inszenierte Auftritte, was sein plötzliches Grinsen erklärte.

„Oi, gaki!", rief er, sobald Sasuke in sein Blickfeld geriet, „Wohin des Weges?"

Überrascht blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf und suchte in den Kronen der Bäume nach der zur Stimme gehörigen Person. Er spürte kein Chakra, aber vielleicht konnte er ihn sehen. Rote Augen ersetzten Schwarze und nach nur ein paar Sekunden war der Fremde gefunden.

„Wer bist du?", skeptisch und doch erstaunt betrachtete er den Mann mit der Maske, die die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes verbarg. Diese Aura, dieses Chakra war um so viel stärker und ausgeprägter als sein eigenes. So viel Macht in nur einem Menschen erschien ihm unmöglich und doch saß der lebende Beweis über seinem Kopf.

Ein Kichern war die Antwort, was der Person das Unmögliche wieder nahm.

„Hn", Sasuke wollte gerade weitermarschieren, als der Fremde plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er war schnell, sogar schneller als er selbst und nicht mal mit dem Sharingan konnte er seine Bewegungen vorausahnen. Ein weiteres Staunen war seine Reaktion.

„Sasuke", graugrüne Augen sahen den jungen Ninja scharf und berechnend an, „Du willst doch nicht wirklich zu Orochimaru?"

Falten zeichneten sich sofort auf Sasukes Stirn ab. Woher wusste er davon und woher zum Teufel kannte er seinen Namen?

„Du schlägst den falschen Weg ein, gaki."

Kakashi hatte ihm dasselbe gesagt. Warum wollten sich immer alle in sein Leben einmischen? Er musste es tun. Er musste stärker werden, kostete es, was es wollte. Er musste den Verräter, der ihn selbst von dieser Aufgabe überzeugt hatte, umbringen.

Ein Seufzer riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn aufblicken. Er sah in alte Augen, obwohl der Körper höchsten 18 Jahre alt war. Augen, die er sehr wohl kannte. Augen, die er jeden Tag im Spiegel sah.

„Du willst dich rächen, obwohl du gar nicht die Wahrheit kennst. Glaub mir, ich will dich nicht von deinen kompletten Plänen abbringen, sondern nur davon, dass Orochimaru die falsche Wahl ist."

„Welche Wahrheit?", trotz seinem inneren Drang zu dem Schlangen-Sannin zu eilen, belehrte Neugierde ihn eines Besseren, „Woher kennst du meine Pläne?"

Durch seine Erfahrungen im Lesen von Kakashis Gesichtszügen wusste der Junge sofort, dass sein Gegenüber ein Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Was genau wollte er von ihm? Warum wollte er nicht, dass er zu Orochimaru ging? Warum sollte er die falsche Wahl sein?

„Uchiha Sasuke, ich kenne so einiges und über dich weiß ich mehr, als dir lieb ist. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass dein Lieblingsessen Tomaten sind", ein Lachen folgte, als der Unbekannte den Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, „ich weiß aber auch, dass der Schlangentyp dir nicht so viel beibringen kann wie ich und was für mich noch spricht, ist, dass ich nicht an deinem Körper interessiert bin."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Werde mein Schüler, lerne unter mir und du wirst mehr als nur deine Rache erhalten", seine Stimme klang neutral, fast schon gelangweilt, aber innerlich war der Mann komplett nervös. Was sollte er machen, wenn Sasuke nein sagen würde? Er konnte ihn schlecht zwingen.

**Doch, das kannst du. Das müsstest du sogar.**

Verwirrt runzelte der 13-Jährige mit der Stirn und betrachtete gedankenverloren den Boden. Mehr als nur seine Rache? Was sollte er denn noch wollen? Er lebte dafür diesen Bastard sterben zu sehen.

Als hätte der Mann mit der Maske seine Gedanken gelesen, fuhr er fort:

„Die Wahrheit über Itachi, zum Beispiel."

Schwarze Augen funkelten gefährlich auf und wie aus der Luft gezaubert befand sich plötzlich ein Kunai in seiner Hand. Niemand hatte das Recht in seiner Gegenwart auch nur diesen verhassten Namen zu denken.

„Was gibt es daran groß zu rütteln. Itachi ist ein Verräter, der meinen gesamten Clan ausgerottet hat. Nur mich ließ er am Leben", flüsterte er gefährlich und ging unbewusst in eine Angriffshaltung, obwohl sein Körper immer noch zu erschöpft war von seinem letzten Kampf. Sein Killer Intent war ebenfalls so kraftlos wie er sich fühlte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Dieser Name war für ihn wie ein rotes Tuch für einen Stier.

„Ach gaki, was soll das? Ich bin nicht dein Feind, ich will dir bloß helfen zu verstehen. Warum glaubst du, hat er dich am Leben gelassen? Warum hat er seine eigene Familie umgebracht? Warum hat er dich mit der Aufgabe betraut nach ihm zu suchen und ihn umzubringen?", ein Seufzer entwich dem Älteren und schaute traurig den Jungen an, „ich kenne die Antworten und ich weiß, wo du nach ihm suchen solltest, aber wenn du lieber zur Marionette werden willst, halte ich dich nicht auf, aber glaub mir eins. Der Schlangentyp wird dir weder Antworten noch deine Rache geben können. Also, dann, ja ne."

Überrumpelt über diesen jähen Wechsel in seiner Stimmung sah der Schwarzhaarige der fortschreitenden Figur hinterher. Er hatte sich selbst immer mit diesen Fragen gequält und nun hatte er jemanden gefunden, der sie ihm beantworten konnte.

„Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht belügst?", murmelte Sasuke vor sich hin, ohne auf eine Antwort zu hoffen.

„Weil es nicht meine Art ist."

Erschrocken drehte sich der junge Genin um und blickte erneut in graugrüne, vor Freude tanzenden Augen. Wie war er so schnell hinter ihn geraten? Verärgert beäugte er sein Gegenüber zum ersten Mal wirklich genau. Der Mann hatte wildes, um die 10 cm langes, violettes Haar und die schwarze Maske im Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war simpel, aber nicht wirklich unauffällig. Er trug einen blutroten, knöchellangen, dünnen Mantel, der ihm die nötige Bewegungsfreiheit für einen Kampf gab, während eine dicke, riesige Schriftrolle hinter seinem Rücken baumelte. Unterm Mantel trug er ein schwarzes Oberteil und eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose, sowie das typische Ninjaschuhwerk.

„Wer zum Henker bist du? Bist du ein Nukenin? Warum bist du so interessiert an mir?"

„Jetzt auf einmal bist du redselig und willst Antworten?", amüsiert wanderte eine violette Augenbraue nach oben und ein weiteres Lächeln war zu erahnen, „nein, ich bin kein Nukenin, da ich weder die falschen Leute verärgert noch getötet habe, meinen echten Namen musst du dir erst noch verdienen, denn nur jenen, denen ich vertrauen kann, verrate ich ihn, und ich brauche einen Schüler, der meine Techniken weiterträgt. Ich sehe Potential in dir, das ist alles. Das einzige, das jetzt noch fehlt ist deine Entscheidung."

„Du bist stärker als Orochimaru", es war keine Frage, sondern eine sehr gute Beobachtung, „du wirst mich trainieren und mich nicht von meiner Rache abhalten?"

„Gaki, deine Antwort", genervt verschränkte der Namenlose die Arme vor der Brust und ließ den 13-Jährigen seine Ungeduld auch spüren, indem er die Luft um ihn herum mit seinem Chakra zum Knistern brachte.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen."

„Ich höre erst dann auf, wenn du aufhörst dich wie ein Balg zu benehmen. Bis dahin ist das mein neuer Kosename für dich. Ich will jetzt endlich deine verdammte Antwort hören. Ja oder nein?"

„Wie soll ich dich nennen?", fragte Sasuke leise.

„Sensei", grinste sein Gegenüber über seinen ersten, aber wichtigsten Erfolg, „aber zuerst kümmern wir uns um deine Wunden. Gib mir deine Hand."

Zögerlich folgte der Junge dem Befehl und spürte im nächsten Moment wie sich sein Körper in seine kleinsten Partikel zerteilte und Sekunden später an einem völlig fremden Ort wieder zusammensetzte. Er hasste Shunshin no jutsus.

Sie befanden sich in einer kleinen Holzhütte, die anscheinend seinem neuen Lehrmeister zu gehören schien. Überall lagen Schriftrollen, Waffen und Bücher, aber von Möbeln war keine Spur zu sehen. Kein Tisch, kein Schrank, nicht mal eine Kochstelle. Nur ein zusammengerollter Futon war in einer Ecke zu finden.

„Keine Sorge, wir bleiben nur so lange hier, bis du dich erholt hast und ich sicher bin, dass du nicht so leicht getötet werden kannst", vorsichtig bugsierte der Violetthaarige seinen Schüler in die Mitte des Raumes und drückte ihn sanft in eine Sitzhaltung, „zieh dein Hemd aus. Ich bin leider kein ausgebildeter Iryonin, aber kleinere Verletzungen kann ich trotzdem heilen. Ist sehr praktisch ein wenig über Medjutsu zu wissen."

Grünes Chakra legte sich um dessen Hände, welche ohne die Haut zu berühren über die Wunden wanderten. Zelle um Zelle wurde regeneriert, Muskelgewebe wuchs neu nach und angeknackste Knochen wurden wieder heil, während der Schmerz langsam verschwand.

„So ist 's schon besser, ne? Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch um dieses Juin kümmern. Keine Proteste. Wir spielen nach meinen Regeln und deine Meinung zählt in dieser Hinsicht gar nichts. Durch dieses Mal kann dich der Schlangentyp überall aufspüren und wird sich früher oder später deinen Körper holen. Ob du willst oder nicht, ich werde es versiegeln. Ich kann 's nicht verschwinden lassen, aber es wird somit deaktiviert und du kannst es nicht mehr nutzen."

„Das hat auch Kakashi gesagt", meinte der Junge hämisch grinsend und blickte über seine Schulter.

„Erstens, es heißt Kakashi-sensei. Zoll deinem alten Lehrmeister ein wenig mehr Respekt. Darüber werden wir noch reden müssen. Zweitens, Kakashi ist kein Meister, was Siegel betrifft, ich aber schon. Dreh dich wieder um."

Mit einem Kunai stach sich der 18-Jährige in den Daumen, zeichnete einen Kreis aus Blut um Sasuke herum und ließ sich im Schneidersitz dem Jungen gegenüber nieder.

„Schließe die Augen und atme entspannt ein und aus. Konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme und auf mein Chakra", schnelle Fingerzeichen folgten, nachdem einige meditative Minuten verstrichen waren, „Senpo: Gogyo Fuja Hoin!"

Sasuke spürte wie eine Hand seinen Hinterkopf festhielt, während die andere in einer Zehntelsekunde verschiedene Schriftzeichen auf seine Stirn und Schulter schrieb. Ein Schrei zerbrach die Stille, als ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz sich durch seine Gliedmaßen bohrte. Dunkelheit schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein, vernebelte seine Sinne und schlussendlich war alles zu viel. Der junge Uchiha fiel in Ohnmacht.

**Glaubst du er ist stark genug für das alles?**

_Du solltest doch wissen, dass er stark genug für dieses Jutsu ist. Er ist fast so stur wie ich._

**Niemand ist so stur wie du. Sieh nur, was du aus mir, den mächtigsten der Dämonen, gemacht hast.** Das Ungetüm schnaubte einmal empört.

_Zwei Jahre und du hast dich noch immer nicht damit abgefunden? Ich leih dir sogar ab und zu mal einen eigenen Kage Bunshin._

Der Violetthaarige kicherte vor sich hin, rollte einen weiteren Futon aus und legte seinen Schüler behutsam darauf. Eilig suchte er ein paar Shuriken und Kunai zusammen und machte sich auf für die Jagd. Schließlich wollte sicher auch ein Uchiha mal was zwischen die Zähne bekommen.

* * *

„Hmm", ein himmlischer Duft riss den jungen Uchiha aus seiner Traumlosen Bewusstlosigkeit zurück in die Realität. Langsam öffnete er onyxfarbene Augen, richtete sich auf, wobei eine Decke in seinen Schoß fiel. Es verwunderte ihn ein wenig, denn eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet dort aufzuwachen, wo er niederfiel.

„Hier", eine Schüssel mit dampfenden Inhalt tauchte plötzlich in seinem Blickfeld auf, „Du solltest etwas essen, damit wir bald mit dem Training loslegen können. Wir wollen dich stärker und nicht noch schwächer machen."

Sein Sensei drückte ihm noch Essstäbchen in die Hand und ließ sich mit einem Buch vor ihm auf dem Boden nieder. Hoffentlich war das nicht auch eines der perversen Romane, die sein alter Lehrer immer las. Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihn, den Umschlag und den Eintopf. Dies war wirklich nicht das, wie er sich seinen neuen Weg vorgestellt hatte. Es war viel zu emotional, das gab ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Es fühlte sich zu sehr nach Konoha an und diese Bande hatte er eigenhändig durchtrennt.

„Keinen Hunger?", so etwas wie Besorgnis lag in der Stimme des Älteren, „So viel Chakra hab ich gar nicht verwendet, dass es dich so arg mitnimmt."

Ein sturer Blick und Schweigen war alles, das er zurückbekam, was den eh schon relativ ungeduldigen Mann noch mehr zur Weißglut trieb.

„Gaki", gab er scharf von sich, „Das Essen ist weder vergiftet noch ungenießbar, falls das deine Sorge sein sollte."

Sasuke schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf, nahm einen Bissen und kaute langsam darauf herum. Es war gut, aber nicht wirklich umwerfend, trotzdem füllte es seinen Magen und gab ihm die nötige Kraft zurück.

„Was genau hast du mit dem Juin gemacht?"

„Ich hab das Jutsu, das Kakashi verwendet hatte, ein wenig umgemodelt. Diesmal ist das Siegel ebenso von Willenskraft abhängig wie das alte, mit nur einem Haken."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Kann ich das Siegel wieder brechen? Scheint mir nicht sehr sinnvoll."

„Unterschätze mich lieber nicht. Du kannst gern versuchen es zu aktivieren, aber bevor du das schaffst, werde ich zum König der Welt gekrönt", wieder schwang dieses Lächeln in seiner Stimme mit und Sasuke war sich sicher, dass dieser Mensch ihm ebenso sehr auf die Nerven gehen würde wie ein gewisser Blondschopf. Konzentriert und mit aller noch verbliebenen Kraft versuchte er das Juin zu aktivieren, aber ohne Erfolg, stattdessen spürte er wie es zu brennen anfing.

„Geht nicht, ne? Mit meinem Blut hab ich ein wenig Chakra an das Juin gebunden, das als Blockade funktioniert. Sprich, du wirst es nie wieder aktivieren können."

„Was ist, wenn du stirbst?", ernst und mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er den Violetthaarigen an.

„Nach nur einem halben Tag planst du schon meinen Tod?", amüsiert legte er sein Buch neben sich, „Der Tag, an dem du mich töten könntest, wird erst in ein paar Jahren kommen. Bis dahin musst du dich mit mir abfinden, aber selbst wenn ich nicht mehr bin, bleibt das Siegel blockiert."

* * *

„Aufstehen!", donnerte die Stimme seines Sensei durch den Raum und seine warme Decke wurde ihm blitzschnell weggenommen, „wir fangen bald mit deinem Training an. Zeig mir, was du kannst und ich entscheide wie es weitergehen wird."

Verschlafen und etwas unbeholfen stand der junge Genin auf, nahm seine Klamotten und wollte gerade das Badezimmer, so weit man einen Raum mit einem Klo einer Waschschüssel so nennen konnte, aufsuchen, als ihm auffiel, dass die Sonne noch gar nicht aufgegangen war. Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. So hatte er es sich schon eher vorgestellt. Anscheinend nahm ihn sein Sensei doch ernst und das gefiel ihm.

„Hopp hopp, gaki. Mach dich fertig. In zehn Minuten will ich dich unten sehen", das gesagt shunshinte sich der Sensei 'nach unten', wo auch immer das sein sollte.

Angezogen, gewaschen und mit neuem Eifer trat Sasuke durch die Tür hinaus, kletterte eine Leiter hinunter und fand seinen Sensei sitzend auf der großen Lichtung vor, wie er meditierte.

„Hn", murrte er als Begrüßung und erhielt keine Antwort, „Sensei?"

Immer noch nichts. Keine Bewegung, keinen Laut. Nichts. Genervt und ungläubig hoffte er inständig, dass der 18-Jährige nicht eingeschlafen war. Nicht genau wissend, warum er tat, was er tat, setzte sich Sasuke neben ihn und imitierte seinen neuen Lehrmeister. War es nur Einbildung oder hatte er gestern wirklich dunklere Haare als heute?

„Eines solltest du für das nächste Mal wissen, wenn ich meditiere, rede mich nicht an. Ich brauche meine ganze Konzentration um mich auszubalancieren. So und nun zeig mal was du kannst. Wir beginnen mit Nahkampf, dann Fernkampf, als nächstes dein Sharingan, Chakrakontrolle und zu guter Letzt zerpflücken wir deine Jutsu", dieses fröhliche Stimmlage kannte er nur allzu gut. Es war die gleiche, die Kakashi immer benutzte, wenn Team 7 kurz vor einer kleinen, nein, großen Katastrophe stand. Unwillkürlich schluckte der Junge, nickte aber zuversichtlich. Bald war es so weit, dann würde er Itachi den Gar ausmachen.

Dreieinhalb Stunden und der 50ste Aufprall gegen einen Baum später war Sasuke völlig verschwitzt, blutüberströmt und doch zufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner Wahl Orochimaru in den Wind geschossen zu haben.

„Muskeln sind zwar nicht deine Stärke, aber deine Schnelligkeit gleicht das wieder aus. Deine Zielgenauigkeit mit Wurfwaffen ist exzellent. Sehr gut und jetzt komm her, damit ich weiß, dass du dir nichts gebrochen hast", grinsend untersuchte er seinen stolzen Schüler und heilte ihn so gut es ihm möglich war, „wir machen eine kleine Pause, essen etwas und dann geht 's weiter. Hol mir von drinnen den grünen Sack."

„Ich bin nicht dein Diener."

„Ach ja?", Killer Intent tränkte die Luft um die beiden herum und ein sadistischer Ausdruck befand sich auf dem Gesicht des Violetthaarigen, während seine Augen sehr viel Schmerz versprachen, „Und jetzt?"

Zitternd wischte sich der junge Uchiha Schweiß von der Stirn, versuchte einen Befehl an seine Beine zu senden und es gelang ihm nach einer weiteren Minute sogar einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Das letzte Mal als er so zitterte war beim Killer Intent von Zubaza.

_Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie er damals war._

**Dennoch besser als das letzte Mal, als wir ihn sahen.**

Wütend legte der Violetthaarige einige Holzscheite übereinander, entfachte ein Feuer und wärmte sich auf. Hier im Norden konnte es ziemlich kalt werden und die letzten Stunden waren nicht mal ein Aufwärmprogramm für ihn gewesen.

„Hier", emotionslos reichte Sasuke seinem Lehrer den Sack und akzeptierte das Brot und den Becher Wasser, „Danke."

„Zeig mir dein Sharingan. Hmm, zwei Tomoe. Warum hast du Naruto nicht getötet? Du wolltest doch das Mangekyou Sharingan."

**Hmpf.**

„Weil ich nicht Itachis Puppe werden wollte."

„Aber Orochimarus? Das nehm ich dir nicht ab. Gib 's zu, du konntest es nicht."

„Hn", Zorn wallte in Sasukes Magengrube auf und wurde immer stärker, „Was weißt du denn schon?"

„Manche Verbindungen kann man nicht einfach so zerreißen. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, Naruto ist dein schwacher Punkt und das ist gut, glaub mir. Solang man noch Menschlichkeit in sich trägt, ist man auf dem richtigen Weg. Bewahre es dir. Man muss nicht voller Hass und Dunkelheit sein, um stark zu werden. Wenn man etwas beschützen will, ist man am stärksten. Merke dir meine Worte, gaki. Du wirst sie früher oder später verstehen und auch danach leben können."

Überrascht blickte der Junge auf und sah die Wahrheit und Entschlossenheit in den graugrünen Tiefen darin verborgen. Er konnte sehen, dass sein Sensei daran glaubte und es schon erlebt hatte. Etwas war ihm widerfahren, dass nicht jeder verstand. Er hatte die Dunkelheit gesehen, ihre Fänge gespürt, aber er wusste nicht, ob der Mann der Versuchung unterlegen war oder ihr widerstanden hatte.

Seinem inneren Drang nachzufragen ignorierend biss er ein weiteres Stück ab und begann nachdenklich darauf herumzukauen. Naruto hatte etwas ähnliches gesagt.

„Was weißt du alles über dein Sharingan und das Mangekyo Sharingan?"

„Das was mir Kakashi-sensei erzählt hat und das was ich aus den Schriften meines Clans gelesen habe. Je länger man damit umgeht, desto mehr Tomoe bilden sich. Drei ist das Maximum. Ich kann Auren erkennen, schärfer und besser sehen, Jutsus kopieren und bis zu einem gewissen Grad Bewegungen vorausahnen. Das Mangekyo erreicht man, wenn man seinen besten Freund umbringt. Man kann damit besondere Jutsus aktivieren, den Verstand manipulieren und irgendeine Tafel lesen."

„Mehr nicht?"

Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Man muss nicht unbedingt seinen besten Freund töten, es geht lediglich nur um das emotionale Trauma. Das Mangekyo kommt mit einem Preis. Je länger, öfter und stärker man es einsetzt, desto mehr erblindet man, aber dafür gibt es ein Gegenmittel, zwar keines was sehr toll wäre, aber es funktioniert. Man lässt sich ein fremdes Mangekyou Sharingan transplantieren. Früher haben sich deswegen Brüder getötet. Man nennt es das ewige Mangekyo Sharingan, da man nicht mehr erblindet, wenn man es einsetzt. Die einzige bekannte Person mit dem Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan heißt Madara Uchiha, der Gründer der Akatsuki.  
Hier", er kramte einige Zeit im Sack herum, bis er fand, was er suchte, „Ich kann dir leider nicht so leicht wie Kakashi zeigen, wie man das Sharingan einsetzt, aber diese Schriftrollen dürften dir dabei helfen."

„Akatsuki? Kennst du einen anderen Uchiha außer mir oder warum weißt du soviel über die Geheimnisse meines Clans?"

**Du willst ihm doch hoffentlich nicht sagen, dass noch einer aus seinem Clan am Leben ist. Wenn doch, dann sag ihm jetzt schon Lebewohl und bereite schon mal ein nettes, kleines Grab für ihn vor.**

„Ein andermal, gaki. Wir müssen uns auf das Training konzentrieren. Die Pause ist vorbei. Mal sehen, wie lange du dein Sharingan halten und dich gleichzeitig verteidigen kannst", grinsend warf sich der Lehrer auf Sasuke, überraschte diesen mit einem Kinnhaken und setzte mit einem Tritt hinterher.

* * *

Die Sonne war gerade beim Untergehen, als Sasuke plötzlich während der Vorbereitung eines Jutsus umkippte und mit dem Gesicht voraus im Dreck landete.

„Chakraerschöpfung", murmelte der 18-Jährige, ging neben dem Bewusstlosen in die Hocke und trug ihn Richtung Hütte, wo er ihn auf dem Futon niederlegte.

„Hoffentlich klappt das ganze wie geplant."

**Du weißt, dass du es tun musst, wenn du versagst.**

_Ja._

**Du musst ihn dann töten.**

_Ja!_

**Sonst haben wir wieder den gleichen Scheiß am Laufen.**

_Chikuso, ich weiß es doch! Also, halt jetzt einfach deine Klappe. Bereitet es dir wirklich so große Freude mich damit zu quälen?_

**Gaki, wir wissen beide, dass du die Wahrheit nicht immer so ganz verkraftest und deswegen ein wenig verzerrst. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du wirklich begreifst, warum wir hier sind. Und wenn du es nicht kannst, dann werde ich es machen.

* * *

**

**Gaki: **bedeutet so viel wie Balg, Kind

**Oi:** Hey

**ne: **am Ende eines Satzes; so etwas wie oder?

**Nukenin:** verstoßene Ninja, Verräter

**Killer Intent: **hab ich einfach aus dem Englischen übernommen, weil es auf Deutsch einfach nur scheiße klingt; Aura, die man aussendet, wenn man jemanden töten will

**Ja ne: **Tschüss, Bis später

**Konoha: **Blätter, Laub

**Genin: **unterster Rang der Ninja

**Shunshin no Jutsu: **Jutsu des Körperflimmerns, ein Raum-Zeit-Jutsu, um Personen oder Gegenstände von einem Ort zum nächsten transportieren zu können

**Iryonin: **Ninja, die in der Medizin ausgebildet sind

**Juin: **Das Fluchmal, das Orochimaru durch seine Bisse verteilt

**Senpo: Gogyo Fuja Hoin: **Eremitenmethode: Fünfelementeversiegelung des Bösen, komplett von mir erfunden, aber ich glaube, es wäre möglich

**Kage Bunshin: **Schattendoppelgänger

**Shuriken: **Wurfstern

**Kunai:** kurzes Messer, das man werfen und im Nahkampf verwendet

**Chikuso: **stärker als kuso, scheißdreck, gottverdammt


	2. Wahrheiten und Misserfolge

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nix, alles gehört Kishimoto-sama. Hat sich leider noch nicht geändert.

**Wahrheiten und Misserfolge**

„Sensei", die leise Stimme des 13-Jährigen schwebte sanft über die ihm mittlerweile so vertraute Lichtung, welche lieblich von der aufgehenden Sonne in Licht gebadet wurde, „ich habe alles zusammengepackt."

„Gut gemacht, gaki", wann hatte sich Sasuke an diesen demütigenden Spitznamen gewöhnt? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern und erstaunlicherweise kümmerte es ihn von Tag zu Tag weniger, „Wir brechen bald auf."

Es waren inzwischen eineinhalb Monate vergangen, seitdem ihn sein Sensei unter seine Fittiche genommen und ihn begonnen hatte zu trainieren. Jeden Tag kam er buchstäblich auf dem Zahnfleisch daher gekrochen, er spürte wie er immer stärker, schneller und geschickter wurde, jedoch manchmal allerdings fragte er sich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war mit ihm mitzugehen. Orochimaru hätte ihn in Sachen Hass und Gefühllosigkeit sicherlich mehr lehren können, als der Violetthaarige, aber irgendwie, er konnte es sich nicht erklären, mochte er seinen neuen Sensei und er versuchte ihm nicht die Rache gegen seinen Bruder auszureden.

„Oi, Sasuke", überrascht blickte der Angesprochene auf, verwundert seinen eigenen Namen gehört zu haben und staunte über den Gegenstand, den sein Lehrmeister ihm entgegenstreckte, „Hier, das ist eine kleine Belohnung für deine Trainingserfolge und dafür, dass du noch keinen Mordversuch gegen mich unternommen hast."

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Sasukes Lippen, als er die ihm dargebotene Klinge entgegennahm. Er hatte von diesem Schwert gehört, aber es immer als Mythos abgetan. Es war Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

„Woher hast du das?"

„Dir gefällt 's also? Ich dachte mir, du würdest einen ausgezeichneten Schwertkämpfer abgeben", grinste der Maskenträger und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, „wir werden als erstes zu einem Bekannten von mir gehen, der dir alle Tricks beibringen wird, und wenn du die Grundkenntnisse erst einmal beherrschst, werde ich dir zeigen, wie du dein Raichakra mit der Klinge kombinieren kannst. Eine Scheide werden wir dir im nächstbesten Dorf besorgen."

Der Lehrer seufzte dramatisch, als er den fragenden und sturen Gesichtsausdruck auffing, und nach kurzem Überlegen griff er nach einem Kunai.

„Aktiviere ein Sharingan, damit du den Chakrafluss besser erkennen kannst. Gut und jetzt sieh genau hin", Windchakras durchtränkte die stählerne, tödliche Waffe, während er mit der anderen Hand ein zweites Kunai ergriff, „und jetzt zeige ich dir den Unterschied zwischen einem stinknormalen Kunai und dem Super-Kunai."

Das erste Kunai flog auf einen Baum und blieb wie erwartet in der Rinde stecken. Sasuke warf ihm einen gelangweilten und skeptischen Blick zu, was sich allerdings änderte sobald das zweite Wurfmesser durch einen Baumstamm flog, einen Felsbrocken zerteilte und schließlich im Boden einen kleinen Krater hinterlassen hatte.

Ungläubig starrte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Lehrmeister an, nahm sein eigenes Kunai und versuchte es ihm gleichzutun, misslang aber fürchterlich. Seine Stimmung sank sofort auf den Tiefpunkt.

„Man kann nicht alles mit dem Sharingan kopieren, gaki. Elementarchakra ist eines dieser Dinge, die man nur mit Übung und Ausdauer erlernen kann. Das müsstest du doch eigentlich kennen. Erinnere dich an dein Training mit Kakashi", lachte der 18-Jährige auf, schubste Sasuke in Richtung ihrer Rucksäcke und packte das Kusanagi in ein Leinentuch ein, „eines solltest du noch wissen, es ist nicht das Original, sondern nur ein wirklich überzeugendes Duplikat. Orochimaru hat das echte Schwert und diese Schönheit hier hatte er bis vor letzter Woche ebenfalls."

„Hn", ein weiterer vielsagender Blick folgte, während der junge Uchiha seinen Beutel schulterte und auf seinen Sensei geduldig wartete. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Schlangen-Sannin seinem Lehrmeister irgendetwas angetan haben musste, auch wenn dieser schwieg wie ein Grab. Das ist die andere Sache, die dem jungen Ninja auf die Nerven ging: er wusste nie, ob und wann eine seiner vielen Fragen beantwortet wurden, und wenn sie es jemals wurden, dann waren es meist nur irgendwelche Andeutungen, sobald es dem 18-Jährigen zu persönlich wurde. Er hatte es langsam satt, dass seine eigene Lebensgeschichte für den Älteren so vertraut war.

„Hier ist noch etwas", der Violetthaarige kramte in seinem Sack herum und zog einen dicken, schwarzen Umhang mit dem Uchiha-Familienemblem auf dem Rücken heraus, „Wir müssen weiter nach Norden, der wird dich vor den Schneestürmen und dem eisigen Wind schützen."

Genau in solchen Momenten war sich Sasuke nicht wirklich sicher, welche Beziehung er zu diesem Mann unbewusst aufgebaut hatte. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als wären sie Freunde, dann wieder als wären sie Lehrer und Schüler, aber das, was ihn am meisten verunsicherte, war, wenn sich sein Sensei wie ein großer Bruder verhielt. Es war zum Verzweifeln. So eine Situation hatte er schon mit Naruto - seinem Rivalen, besten Freund und teilweise Bruder.

Langsam schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf, um diese irrwitzigen und unwirklichen Gedanken zu vertreiben, legte den Mantel an, runzelte die Stirn, als er erkannte, dass in den Stoff Gewichte eingenäht waren.

Immer wieder wanderten seine verräterischen Gedanken zu dem nervtötenden Blondschopf und das war alles nur die Schuld seines Lehrmeisters, dessen verdammten Namen er immer noch nicht erfahren hatte. Er und seine verfluchten Weisheiten ließen ihn verweichlichen.

„Bist du fertig? Hast du alles zusammen? Dann mal los", fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend marschierte der Violetthaarige in Richtung Wald, drehte sich aber um, als er bemerkte, dass sein düsterer Schüler ihm nicht folgte, „Noch mal auf 's Klo?"

Verwundert blickte er in zornige, schwarze Augen und Killer Intent strömte aus all seinen Poren, während seine Hände geballt waren. Innerhalb eines Herzschlags befand sich der Junge mit erhobener Faust eine Armlänge vor dem Älteren, welcher sich in letzter Sekunde geschickt nach hinten fallen ließ. Blitzschnell trat er Sasuke gegen das Brustbein. Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gezwungen, als sein Körper mit einer alten Eiche kollidierte und dort bei den Wurzeln zum Liegen kam. Erschöpft hob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah seinen Sensei mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an.

**Zu früh gefreut. Hehe. Los lass ihn uns umbringen. Ganz langsam.**

_Was hast du denn heute? PMS oder was?_

**Der kleine Scheißer geht mir auf die Nerven. Glaubt immer die ganze Welt dreht sich um ihn, ob andere leiden tangiert ihn peripher. Warum hängst du so sehr an dem?**

_Das solltest du eigentlich schon wissen._

**Hmpf.**

„Gaki!", innerlich kochte der Mann vor sich hin, aber äußerlich war nur die dicke, pochende Vene an seiner Stirn zu bemerkten, „Nan de koitsu? Was ist dein beschissenes Problem?"

„Du bist das Problem", kam die leise, schneidende Antwort zurück, „Immer wieder versuchst du mich davon zu überzeugen, dass du alles weißt, dass man alles mit Sonnenschein regeln kann, aber sag mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir glauben sollte? Ich kenne nicht mal deinen verfluchten Namen? Hast du jemals irgend wen gehasst, den du deswegen auch getötet hast? Sag mir, warum behandelst du mich wie einen Bruder? Warum verhätschelst und verweichlichst du mich? Ich will endlich Antworten."

Ungläubig schossen violette Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während ein hysterisches Lachen versuchte sich seinen Weg nach draußen zu bahnen. So viel hatte der Junge noch nie auf einmal von sich gegeben.

„Du willst Antworten, die du noch nicht verkraftest, aber ja, ich habe gehasst, ich habe getötet und ich habe bereut. Ich bin jemand, der dich besser verstehen kann, als du vielleicht glaubst. Ich bin ein Waise, wurde von den Dorfleuten gehasst, verprügelt und gequält. Lebte seit meinem achten Lebensjahr allein, bis ich meinen Patenonkel und zweiten Sensei mit 12 traf, der dann von seinem eigenen ehemaligen Schüler umgebracht wurde. Wir hatten nur ungefähr 3 Jahre gemeinsam verbracht, aber er war für mich wie ein Vater, mein einziger Elternteil, den ich jemals besessen hatte, wurde mir durch falsche Ideale und Motive gewaltsam entrissen. Ich wollte mich rächen. Ich hasste den Typen so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte, aber ich tat es nicht.

Mein bester Freund war für mich wie ein Bruder, der mich und das Dorf verraten hatte. Er war der erste, der mich als Mensch akzeptiert hatte, so wie ich war. Mit all meinen Fehlern und meiner Naivität hatte er mich anerkannt. Als gleichberechtigt. Er tötete alle. Er hat mir alles genommen und doch habe ich ihn nicht gehasst. Ich konnte es nicht, aber als es zum Kampf zwischen uns kam", traurige Augen glitzerten vor unverschütteten Tränen und ein zitternder Seufzer entwich seiner plötzlich trockenen Kehle,

„irgendwie gewann ich und er starb in meinen Armen. Am Ende hatte ich nichts mehr – keine Heimat, keine Freunde, nichts. Ich wanderte von Ort zu Ort, ohne Ziel vor Augen. Ich war verbittert und hasste plötzlich alles und jeden. Ich habe in nur einer Nacht ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht. Habe Unschuldige getötet, weil ich das Leben hasste, bis", der 18-Jährige schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf,

„Und du, du erinnerst mich so stark an ihn, als er noch nicht von Wahnsinn und Dunkelheit zerfressen war, dass ich manchmal nicht anders kann", diesmal war ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu erahnen, als er seinen Blick wieder auf den jungen Uchiha lenkte, „Ich verweichliche dich nicht, sondern stärke dich, denn wie gesagt, du kennst die Wahrheit über Itachi und das Massaker noch nicht. Du würdest es noch nicht verkraften und daran zerbrechen. Ich will das Ganze kein zweites Mal durchleben. Auf keinen Fall, davor stürze ich mich lieber von einer Brücke."

Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte das eben Gesagte, so gut er konnte, zu verdauen. Wow, das war eine ganze Menge Information, die er ehrlich gesagt, nicht erwartet hatte. Obwohl er immer noch nicht seinen Namen kannte, war er endlich zufrieden ein wenig mehr über den mysteriösen Kerl zu wissen.

Mitgenommen erhob er sich langsam, klopfte Staub von seiner Kleidung und seine Beine fanden automatisch den Weg genau vor seinem Sensei. Unsicher suchte er seinen Blick, fand die Wahrheit in seinen strahlend grünen Augen und fühlte sich auf einmal schäbig. Der Mann war durch die Hölle gegangen und er hatte ihn verhöhnt, an ihm gezweifelt. Schuldig beugte er seinen Kopf. Wenn seine Geschichte wahr war, er zweifelte keine Sekunde mehr daran, dann waren sie sich ähnlicher, als er sich dachte.

„Gomen, Sensei."

_Scheiße, die Hölle ist gerade zugefroren. Sasuke hat sich noch nie, nie, niemals vorher entschuldigt und schon gar nicht bei mir._

Unsicher tätschelte der Violetthaarige ihm den Kopf und zerzauste ihm dabei die Haare, was mittlerweile zu einer unbewussten Geste wurde, wann immer der Junge etwas gut gemacht hatte.

„Ist schon gut, gaki. Ich hätte dir das vielleicht schon früher sagen sollen. In jeder Beziehung und in jedem Team muss Vertrauen vorrangig sein. Bei dir hätte ich das erwarten sollen. Willst du noch was wissen", der Junge verneinte mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln, was dem Älteren ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte, „Dann können wir ja endlich los."

* * *

„Kukuku, wen haben wir denn hier?", zwei Nukenins aus dem Iwagakure no sato standen hoch über ihren Köpfen, versteckt in den Kronen der Nadelbäume und amüsierten sich prächtig über das ungleiche Paar, „Uchiha Sasuke und wenn ich mich nicht irre, Senshi no kaze."

Skeptisch blickte der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Sensei hinüber und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass er eigentlich nichts verstand.

„Der Krieger des Windes? Wusste nicht, dass du berühmt bist."

„Ach du weißt doch, man tut was man kann", gab der Ältere kichernd von sich, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit aber sofort wieder zu seinen Gegnern, „Was wollt ihr?"

„Wir haben Anweisungen von Orochimaru. Der Junge kommt mit uns mit."

„Hmm, Sasuke, was meinst du? Dies wäre deine Chance mich loszuwerden", ein unleserlicher Blick wanderte von den Nukenins zu dem Schüler, „Ich überlasse dir die Wahl."

**Du bist verrückt. Eineinhalb Monate sind noch lange nicht genug ihn an dich zu binden.**

_Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Abwarten, Kyuu-chan._

Dies war nicht die Reaktion, die Sasuke erwartet hatte. Verwirrt sah er zwischen den drei Ninjas hin und her. Hier hatte er die Gelegenheit seine erste Wahl zu revidieren. Jetzt stand nur noch die Frage offen, für was er sich entschied. Entweder Orochimaru, der seinen Körper haben wollte, oder seinem aktuellen Mentor, der ein wenig zu weich erschien.

Sein Sensei wirkte richtig entspannt und er wusste, dass er ihn nicht aufhalten würde, falls er gehen wollte. Er verstand nicht, warum er ihm so blind vertrauen konnte. Hatte er den Zwischenfall von vor fünf Stunden schon vergessen, vergeben?

„Es ist egal, was der Bengel will. Wir werden ihn mitnehmen."

Ah, das war Antwort genug. Knurrend ließ Sasuke seinen Rucksack zu Boden fallen, entledigte sich seines Mantels und zauberte einige Schuriken und Kunai hervor. Er traf seine eigenen Entscheidungen und wenn es ihm das Leben kosten sollte.

„Wenn er mich haben will, dann soll er doch persönlich kommen", hörte er sich selbst sagen, „und richtet ihm aus, dass ich von niemandem die Marionette bin."

Sofort warfen sich die zwei Nukenins auf den 13-Jährigen, welcher geschickt den Tritten und Hieben auswich. Es flogen einige Wurfmesser durch die Gegend, blieben in Bäumen und Boden zitternd stecken.

_Idioten_, dachte sich der hämisch grinsende junge Ninja, _die merken nicht mal, wenn sie in eine Falle geraten._

„An eurer Stelle würde ich mich nicht mehr bewegen", rote Augen blitzten gefährlich und siegessicher auf, „aus meinem Sofusha San no Tachi kommt ihr nicht mehr raus."

_Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, gaki, _mit verschränkten Armen und wehendem Mantel beobachtete der Violetthaarige das ganze Geschehen mit gemischten Gefühlen – Stolz, dass sein Schüler so große Fortschritte gemacht hatte, Angst, falls er sich in Sasuke getäuscht haben sollte, und wachsende Angst, da er genau sah, was dem Schwarzhaarige entging.

„Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Flammen stoben aus dem Mund über die Drahtseile und versengten Haut und Haare. Ein Schrei aufgrund von unvorstellbar brennenden Schmerzen war zu hören, dann Totenstille. Als der Rauch sich ein wenig lichtete, entdeckte Sasuke nur einen schwer atmenden Körper in mitten seiner Falle stehen. Verwirrt richtete der junge Ninja seine Augen wieder in die Baumkronen, aber ohne Erfolg. Sein Gegner musste entwischt sein. Nicht mal mit dem Sharingan konnte er die zweite Chakrasignatur aufspüren.

Erde brach auseinander, ein Knacken war zu hören, als plötzlich eine Hand sein Fußgelenk packte und eine stahlharte Faust mit seinem Magen kollidierte. Überrascht wurde der Junge zurückgeschleudert, während sein Gegner schon das nächste Jutsu vorbereitete. Wut gepackt drehte sich der 13-Jährige mitten in der Luft, bildete ein Chidori in einer Hand und stieß sich am Baumstamm, den er eigentlich rammen hätte sollen, ab.

Zuckend landete auch der zweite Gegner am Boden. Schnaufend richtete sich Sasuke auf, kehrte zu seinen Habseligkeiten zurück und zog seinen schweren Mantel wieder über.

„Schwächlinge", kaum gesagt spürte der Junge ein Kunai an seinem Hals, „wie-"

„Keinen Mucks, Kleiner. Dein Sensei ist bereits geflüchtet und hat dich hängen lassen. Da hast du dir einen feinen Komplizen ausgesucht. Du wirst kooperieren und mitkommen", ein kaltes, verrücktes Kichern entwich der fremden, rauen Kehle, „hattest wirklich geglaubt, dass wir darauf reinfallen würden, ne?"

In dem Moment als die Klinge die Haut ein wenig anritzte, explodierte der Körper in einige Holzscheite und ein verwirrter Iwanin versuchte, das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

„Hinter dir, Arschloch", knurrte der gereizte Sensei mit geballten Fäusten. Neben ihm stand Sasuke, der ihn eindringlich beobachtete und die veränderten, amphibienartigen Augen musterte.

„Rasengan", donnerte die kraftvolle Stimme und einen Augenblick später lag der Nukenin blutüberströmt und mit offenen Abdomen auf der Erde, „und du da oben, wenn du nicht ebenfalls sterben willst, würde ich dir raten innerhalb von drei Sekunden abzuhauen. Drei, zwei und eins. Sorry, aber die Zeit ist um"

Killer Intent schwängerte die Luft, furchteinflößende Augen drangen in die Seele des Gegners, welcher zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt war, und ein Shuriken bohrte sich in dessen Stirn, drang durch Knochen in Gehirnmasse ein. Mit ungläubigen Blick und den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen fiel der zweite Iwanin von den Ästen auf den Boden. Zwei Minuten später war der Mann tot. So viel zum Thema, ob sein Sensei Leute ohne Umwege und Bedenken umbringen konnte. Irgendwie passte dieses Bild nicht mit dem Gewohntem zusammen und irritierte den Jungen ohne Ende.

„Gaki, was lernen wir daraus?"

„Hn?", er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Schlachtfeld reißen, aber er hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung und spürte die beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

„Dein nächstes Trainingsziel wird von nun an das sein, Chakra wahrzunehmen – ich weiß, du kannst das schon, aber du kannst es nicht lokalisieren. Manchmal ist dein Sharingan nicht immer so zuverlässig wie du es gerne hättest. Ein kleiner Fehler kann den Kampf für oder gegen dich ausgehen lassen."

Ohne Vorwarnung und blitzschnell verband der Violetthaarige seinem Schüler die Augen mit einem Stück Stoff, das er aus seinem Beutel gefischt hatte, und erklärte ihm sich auf seine Aura zu konzentrieren, während er zwei Gräber für die Nukenins aushob.

„Was tust du da?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

„Jeder hat eine anständige Ruhestätte verdient."

* * *

„Ah, das schöne, ruhige Dörfchen mit dem passenden Namen Yurigakure no sato", freudestrahlend darüber, dass sie endlich nach fast zwei Wochen wieder einmal in einem richtigen Bett schlafen werden, und mit ausgebreiteten Armen machte er seinen Schüler mit dem Dorf bekannt, „Sieh mal, überall Lilien, in allen Farben und Formen. Sie blühen hier mitten im Schnee, keine Ahnung warum oder wie, aber sie tun es und somit dienen sie als Symbol für diese Leute. Egal wie hart die Zeiten sind, man kann immer wieder neu aufstehen und alles überwinden."

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, aber ich kann im Moment gar nichts sehen", die trockene und sarkastische Stimmlage erreichten die Ohren des Älteren, welcher sofort und mit einer ungeahnten Energie die Augenbinde verschwinden ließ.

„So gaki, zuerst essen wir Ramen", ein verträumter Ausdruck, welcher ebenso gut von Naruto kommen konnte, schlich sich in grünbraune, unergründliche Tiefen und ein wenig Speichel bahnte sich seinen Weg aus dem Inneren des Mundes über sein Kinn.

„Du erinnerst mich eher an einen 13-Jährigen, als an einen Erwachsenen", trotzdem begann sein eigener Magen demonstrativ zu knurren auf die Aussicht auf eine richtige Mahlzeit.

„Senshi!", überrascht drehten sich Schüler und Lehrer um, erblickten eine junge Frau mit kinnlangen, braunen Haare und einem Hitai-ate, gekleidet in einem dunkelblauen Kimono, „Schön dich wiederzusehen."

„Konnichiwa, Sayuri-chan, wie geht 's dem alten Mann?"

„Vater geht es ausgezeichnet. Wen hast du mitgebracht?", neugierig bückte und musterte Sayuri den Jungen eindringlich, welcher ungewollt rot wurde, als er fast in den Ausschnitt der gutgebauten Frau fiel, „Er ist süß."

„Bis er dich in die Hand beißt", murmelte der 18-Jährige beleidigt, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und fuhr etwas lauter fort, „Das ist Uchiha Sasuke, dein neuer Schüler im Schwertkampf."

„So? Und warum sollte ich ihn unterrichten? Sag mir, ist er meine Zeit überhaupt wert?"

„Du schuldest es mir. Dein Dorf schuldet es mir, falls ich dich daran erinnern dürfte. Wer hat euch den Arsch gerettet?"

Genervt rollte die Braunhaarige mit den Augen, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, welche dadurch noch betonter wurden, und seufzte. Sie hatte die Geschichte schon tausendmal gehört, aber er hatte recht und somit konnte sie endlich ihre Schuldigkeit zurückzahlen, was bedeutete, dass sie dies nie wieder hören musste.

„Gut, okay, ich mach 's."

„Sasuke, hast du das gehört? Sie wird dich ihre Schwertkunst lehren", da war wieder diese fröhliche, unbeschwerte, Unheil ankündigende Stimme, bei der sogar die stärksten Krieger den Schwanz einziehen würden. Der Angesprochene schluckte schwer. Er hasste es, wenn er und sein Sensei eine andere Definition von Spaß hatten.

„Aber zuerst Ramen!", enthusiastisch sprang der Violetthaarige in die Luft und rannte immer seiner Nase nach, mit Sasuke dicht auf den Fersen.

* * *

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: **grasschneidende Klinge, das legendäre Schwert

**Rai:** Blitz

**Nan de koitsu?:** Was zum Teufel/zur Hölle?

**-gakure no sato:** das Dorf versteckt in/zwischen

**Iwa:** Fels, Stein

**Sofusha San no Tachi:** Manipulierende Dreiklingenwindmühle

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu:** Feuerfreisetzung: Technik der mächtigen Feuerkugel

**Rasengan:** Spiralkugel

**Chidori:** Eintausend Vögel

**Yuri:** Lilie


	3. Vergangenheit und Zukunft

_Disclaimer:_ Charaktere nur ausgeliehen, gehören alle Kishimoto-sama. Wenn mir Naruto gehören würde, würde Sasuke nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen.

**Vergangenheit und Zukunft**

**Schreie. Überall schrillten diese verängstigten, gequälten Stimmen durch die Luft und zerrissen das einst so friedvolle Bild des versteckten Dorfes. Kinder, Frauen, Männer. Jeder. Alle starben, verbrannten, wurden aufgeschlitzt wie Tiere. Feuer züngelte über Häuser, leckte an Fleisch. Der Geruch war unerträglich, verhöhnte ihn für seine eigenen Fehler. Das war die Strafe. Er hatte kläglich versagt.**

**Krieg. Immer und überall. Seit Tagen, Wochen, die sich anfühlten wie Jahre. Seine Schritte, seine Bewegungen, sein Verhalten war geprägt von diesem so sinnlosen Krieg. Seine Freunde, sein Sensei, fast alle ließen ihr Leben. Diejenigen, die sich retten konnten und willig waren, schickte er eigenhändig fort. So weit fort, wie es ihm möglich war. Er war allein. So schrecklich allein, aber er durfte noch nicht aufgeben. Er musste noch ein einziges Versprechen einlösen, das er mit dem Leben bezahlen musste. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass die Zeit näher rückte, dass der entscheidende Moment bald eintreffen würde. Die Zeit war kein Freund, der Wunden heilen sollte, sondern sein Gegner, der die Wunden erst aufriss.**

**Zeichen. Sie alle hatten sie übersehen. Er hatte sie übersehen. Während sein Dorf sich mit den anderen zusammenschloss, waren die Gegner schon um ein, zwei, nein drei Schritte voraus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die miese Schlange wieder von den Toten auferstehen konnte? Keiner. Nicht er, nicht sein Sensei, der schon selbst so viel Leid überstanden hatte und ihm immer mit seinem Rat zur Seite stand. Sie waren alle blind.**

**Kampf. Endlich war er da. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet? Er war so müde. So unendlich müde. Sehnsüchtig erwartete er die kalten Klauen des Todes, aber er kam nicht. Nicht für ihn war der Sensenmann gekommen, er wurde völlig ignoriert, sondern für seinen Gegner, seinem Freund, seinem Bruder. Wahnsinn und Dunkelheit spiegelten sich in diesen roten, fremden Augen wider. Es waren nicht die Augen, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Er war nicht die Person, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Wo war der Sinn für dieses Unterfangen? Warum tat er, was er tat? Wofür? Er äußerte die Gedanken.**

**Lachen. Kaltes, freudloses Lachen. Das Lachen war weder böse, noch gut, weder freundlich, noch hasserfüllt. Es war leer, tot. Er hatte sich verloren und es schmerzte ihn in seinem Herzen ihn so zu sehen. Kein Flehen, kein Betteln kam über seine Lippen. Keine Schwäche wollte er seinem Bruder zeigen, kein Erbarmen wollte er für ihn aufbringen. Feuer bekämpfte man am besten mit Feuer, so sagte man zumindest, aber war er zu so etwas fähig? So sehr er es auch versuchte, so sehr scheiterte er an dem Versuch sein Gegenüber zu hassen.**

**Worte. Satz um Satz wurde gewechselt. Der eine verstand, der andere würde zu spät verstehen. Es war nur das Vorspiel. Beide redeten von Dingen, die der andere verstand, aber nicht einsehen wollte. Sinnloses Gerede, aber doch musste es geschehen. Am Ende war es egal, was erzählt wurde, denn sie wussten, wie es ausgehen würde. Und so begann ein epischer Zweikampf, während alles um sie herum still stand. Alle anderen in ihrer Nähe hörten auf sich gegenseitig umzubringen, denn jeder wusste, dass dies der entscheidende Moment war. Alles hing davon ab, welcher der beiden Freunde als Sieger hervorging.**

**Klirren. Metall auf Metall krachte gegeneinander und Funken stoben. Scharfe Klinge traf auf eine Tödlichere. Ein Fehler und es war vorbei. Haut wurde verletzt, Muskeln wurde getrennt, roter Lebenssaft quoll hervor und versickerte im Erdboden. Durchtränkte die Erde für die nächste Generation. Schweiß perlte von ihrer Stirn, ihr Atem stockte mit jeder fortschreitenden Stunde. Chakra wurde verbraucht, Jutsus wurden eingesetzt mit dem Ziel den jeweils anderen in die nächste Welt zu schicken.**

**Ende. Kein Erfolg, denn einer hatte damit gerechnet mit dem anderen unterzugehen. Die Bürde zu schultern, denn geteiltes Leid war doch halbes Leid, aber es war nicht so. Nicht für ihn, denn der Tod seines Bruders war auch der Tod für seine eigene Seele. Sein eigenes Kunai hatte das Ziel nicht verfehlt. Er hatte das lebenswichtige Organ getroffen. Sein Herz. Er spürte wie sein eigenes brach. Warmes Blut floss aus der Wunde, die Körperwärme verschwand von Augenblick zu Augenblick ein bisschen mehr. Jetzt war er vollkommen allein. Einsamkeit, Trauer, Wut, Hass. Der letzte Atemzug wurde ausgehaucht, der Körper erschlaffte in seinen Armen. Tränen, die er für den Verstorbenen vergoss, bis er nicht mehr weinen konnte. Er schrie seine Verzweiflung gen den Himmel, in die Welt.**

Schweiß gebadet und mit einem erstickten Schrei auf den Lippen wurde der Lilahaarige aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen, von der Person, die er in seinen Träumen immer und immer wieder tötete, nur etwas jünger. Einen kurzen Moment wusste er nicht, wer über ihm kniete. Seine Hand wanderte blitzschnell zu seinem treuen Kunai, packte den Gegner an der Schulter. Mit einer ungewöhnlichen Stärke für jemanden, der gerade erst erwacht war, rammte er den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Boden und lenkte die Klinge an dessen Hals. Schwer atmend dämmerte ihm langsam, wer etwas verängstigt und geschockt unter ihm lag. Verzweifelt versuchte er Worte aus seinem Mund zu zwingen, scheiterte aber jämmerlich und als hätte er sich verbrannt zog er die Hand wieder zurück, rutschte von ihm herunter und schaute den Jungen angespannt an. Wann würden diese verdammten Träume endlich aufhören? Wahrscheinlich nie.

„Es tut mir leid", nuschelte der 18-Jährige, stand auf und schritt zur Tür, „Träume sind manchmal richtig ätzend."

„Hn", Sasuke wusste nur zu gut, was die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit mit Träumen anstellen konnte, „das kenne ich nur allzu gut."

Angenehmes Schweigen legte sich um die beiden wie eine beruhigende Decke, während sie sich gegenseitig musterten. Das sanfte, bleiche Licht der aufgehenden Sonne drang durch das Fenster in ihr gemietetes, kleines Zimmer, während das Treiben einiger emsiger Frühaufsteher an ihr Ohr schwebte. Es war friedlich, auch wenn es ihnen nur für einige kurze Minuten vergönnt war, genossen sie es.

„Pack alles zusammen, wir werden nach dem Mittagessen aufbrechen. Sayuri hat dich in den letzten drei Monaten alles gelernt, was sie für nötig hielt, also können wir mit unserem Training weitermachen", unsicher ging der Ältere wieder zurück zu seinem Schüler und bemerkte unbewusst, dass dieser um einige Zentimeter in die Höhe geschossen war, „Ich muss noch einiges besorgen, also benimm dich, während ich weg bin."

Ohne auf die Proteste zu hören, zerzauste er die Haare des jungen Ninjas, kehrte ihm ein weiteres Mal den Rücken und war verschwunden. Murrend stopfte der Junge seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in seinen Rucksack, rollte die Futons zusammen und schnappte sich sein Kusanagi. Training erschien ihm im Moment am sinnvollsten um die Zeit totzuschlagen – vielleicht flog ihm ja die Antwort auf die wechselnde Haar- und Augenfarbe seines Senseis zu. Warum sollte er ein Henge no Jutsu verwenden?

* * *

„Hey, alter Mann", grinsend betrat der Maskenträger das kleine Geschäft am anderen Ende des Dörfchens, nachdem er noch einmal mit Sayuri über die Fortschritte und Erfolge seines Schülers gesprochen hatte, und übergab dem Besitzer seine Abholbestätigung. Es hatte seine Vorteile ein Held zu sein, zum Beispiel musste er nirgends für etwas bezahlen.

„Guten Tag, Senshi. Wollt ihr heute schon wieder aufbrechen", ein weißhaariger Brillenträger kramte ein Päckchen unter seinem Tresen hervor, „Hier ist deine Bestellung. Hoffentlich freut sich der Junge darüber und weiß zu schätzen, was du alles für ihn tust."

„Danke, aber das bezweifle ich ein wenig. Er ist etwas düster und sein Sozialverhalten lässt zu wünschen übrig."

„Du erntest, was du säst, mein Freund. Vielleicht erscheint es dir nur so und doch sieht es in seinem Inneren anders aus."

„Hm, wenn du meinst", nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick nach draußen schweifen, beobachtete für einen kurzen Moment die zufriedenen, friedlich wirkenden Menschen und verlor sich in seinen wirren Gedanken, „Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass er nicht vom rechten Weg abkommt?"

Ein sorgloses Lachen war die Antwort.

„Gar nicht. Wir können unsere Kinder nicht immer unter Kontrolle halten, aber wir können ihnen unsere Ideale und Motive vorleben und hoffen, dass sie sie später, wenn sie auf eigenen Beinen stehen, nicht vergessen, sondern beherzigen."

„Sag mal, für wie alt hältst du mich eigentlich? Der Bengel ist nicht mein Sohn. Er ist mein Schüler", genervt über diese Unterstellung, welche übrigens nicht zum ersten Mal gefallen war, packte er die Tüte fester und wollte gerade den Laden wieder verlassen, als die kraftvolle Stimme zu ihm herüber flog und ihn innehalten ließ.

„Vielleicht bist du nicht sein Vater, aber du stellst so etwas wie eine Elternrolle oder einen Bruder dar, auch als sein Sensei. Vergiss das nie, Senshi, du bist seine Familie und er die deine."

„Wo hast du all die Weisheiten her? Sag bloß, du hast eine Glückskeks-Fabrik geplündert?"

„Pessimismus und Sarkasmus passt eher zu deinem Schüler, Senshi", lachte der alte Mann und warf ihm ein weiteres Päckchen zu, „Hier, ein Geschenk des Hauses. Dein alter Mantel scheint schon einiges durchgemacht zu haben."

„Danke vielmals, alter Mann. Leb wohl."

Gedanken verloren streifte der Lilahaarige für einige Minuten ziellos durch die Gegend, er hatte immerhin noch ein paar Stunden zu überbrücken. Ein Gedanke schlich sich in sein Gehirn und lenkte ihn zu den hiesigen heißen Quellen. Es war ein kleines öffentliches Bad und die Kälte, die ihn für die nächsten Wochen erwarten würde, ließ die Idee noch mal besser aussehen. Ja, ein Bad würde ihm sicher gut tun.

„Guten Tag, Senshi", irgendwie nervte es ihn von allen erkannt zu werden, auch wenn er früher in einem anderen Leben dafür alles gegeben hätte, „was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Konnichiwa. Ich möchte bloß ein entspannendes Bad ohne Schnickschnack genießen", ein freundliches Lächeln war alles, das die junge Frau brauchte um rot zu werden, „Hier, der Rest ist für dich."

„Aber du musst doch nicht bezahlen", damit hatte er schon gerechnet, packte grinsend das Geld wieder weg und schritt nach hinten.

Nachdem er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte, ließ er sich langsam ins heiße Wasser, welches seine Wirkung um nichts verfehlte, sinken. Erinnerungen blubberten von seinem Unterbewusstsein herauf. Er war einmal hier gewesen mit seinem alten Sensei. Jiraiya. Es war so lange her, als er es sich das letzte Mal selbst erlaubt hatte an diesen zu denken. Meistens war er danach nur depressiv, aber es geschah auch des öfteren, dass er mit einem Lächeln an ihn dachte. Der alte Ero-sennin.

Aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, hörte er ihn in seinen Gedanken. Wie er über die drei Laster eines Ninjas schwafelte und ihnen dann selbst immer zum Opfer fiel. Meistens allen drei auf einmal. Frauen, Alkohol und Geld. Er sah ihn noch genauso deutlich wie an jenem Tag, an dem er ihn in diesem Gasthaus vorfand. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Sakeflasche, in der anderen ein Bündel Geldscheine und um seinen Hals hing eine gutaussehende, gutgebaute Frau mittleren Alters. Er hörte ihn so lebendig vor sich hin kichern, als wäre er genau neben ihm.

Warte mal, da kicherte wirklich jemand. Gelangweilt drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Lachens eines Perversen und ertrank beinahe selbst bei dem Anblick, der sich ihn bot. Schock fuhr in seine Glieder, als er genau die Person sah, die er seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr glaubte jemals wieder zu sehen. Die lange, wilde, weiße Mähne war unverwechselbar. Dort an der Bambuswand saß sein alter Lehrmeister und blickte durch ein Loch zum Damenbereich hinüber.

**Gaki, hau ab.**

Ein Kampf zwischen Vernunft und Gefühlen entstand. Wie lange hatte er seinen Sensei nicht mehr gesehen? Wie viel hatte er ihm damals nicht mehr sagen können? Jetzt hatte er die Chance. Nie hatte er sich bei ihm bedanken können. Nie würde Jiraiya erfahren, was er für ihn empfunden hatte. Nie hatte er ihm erzählt, was er ihm durch seine bloße Anwesenheit gegeben hatte.

**Du darfst nicht!**

Wie ferngesteuert hievte er sich aus dem Wasser und betrachtete nachdenklich den Rücken des Mannes.

**Denk an das Zeitparadoxon.**

Langsamen Schrittes steuerte er auf den älteren Mann zu. So nah. Nur noch ein Schritt und er könnte ihn berühren.

**NARUTO!**

Geschockt hielt die Hand, die er unbewusst schon ausgestreckt hatte, inne. Wie lange hatte er seinen richtigen Namen nicht mehr gehört? Es war schon so unendlich lange her.

**Vergiss niemals das Gesetz. Du darfst dich nicht zu sehr einmischen. Je mehr du dich mit ihm einlässt, desto mehr wird es dich schmerzen, wenn du ihn sterben lassen musst.**

Nach einem letzten, langen Blick auf den alten Sannin machte er schweren Herzens kehrt und ging zurück um sich umzuziehen, als ihn ein Gedanke plötzlich übermannte. Wenn der alte Ero-sennin hier war, dann war sein jüngeres Ich ebenfalls hier. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren könnte, wenn zwei gewisse Jugendliche auf einander trafen. Schnell konzentrierte er sich auf Sasukes Chakra, shunshinte zu ihm und packte ihn an der Schulter, was den Jüngeren fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasste.

„Könntest du das lassen hinter meinen Rücken ohne Vorwarnung-", weiter kam der Schwarzhaarige leider nicht.

Das nächste, das er wusste, war, dass er sich in dem kleinen Zimmer wiederfand, in dem er heute Morgen aufgewacht war. Mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck sah er seinem Sensei dabei zu, wie dieser deren Rucksäcke schnappte, eine Nachricht auf einen Zettel kritzelte und ihn dann irgendwohin shunshinte. Es kümmerte ihn mittlerweile gar nicht mehr, wenn sich sein Körper in kleinen Portionen durch Raum und Zeit teleportierte. Er fragte nicht einmal mehr, warum sie auf einmal verschwinden mussten, es geschah in den vergangen Monaten schon oft genug, dass sie aus heiterem Himmel auf einmal verschwinden mussten. Entweder waren Nukenins hinter ihnen her und sein Sensei hatte keine Lust zu kämpfen, oder eine Frau hatte ihn entdeckte, wie er ihr hinterher stellte. Ein müder Seufzer kam über seine Lippen, was dem Sensei nicht entging.

„Hat es einen Sinn nachzufragen?", lustlos warf er sich seinen Mantel über, schulterte seinen Rucksack, schnallte sein Kusanagi um die Hüfte und stellte sich an die Seite des Lilahaarigen, welcher zu lachen anfing.

„Ich traf jemanden, den ich nicht sehen sollte", der Ältere tat es dem 13-Jährigen nach und marschierte in eine für ihn bestimmte Richtung los, „Komm gaki, wir haben einen langen Marsch vor uns. Training, Training, Training. Augenbinde auf, folge mir und ahne meine Angriffe voraus."

Ein weiteres Seufzen später verband er sich die Augen, konzentrierte sich und schritt los. Es würde ein langer Tag werden und er sollte auch recht behalten.

* * *

„Essen ist fertig", die kräftige Stimme seines Senseis schallte zu dem jungen Ninja, welcher versuchte sein Raichakra in das verfluchte Schwert zu zwingen, herüber.

Sterne funkelten am Firmament, der Mond hing noch tief am Horizont und Wind pfiff klirrend kalt an ihnen vorbei. Wenigstens hatte der Lilahaarige eine Höhle gefunden, in der sie Schutz für die Nacht finden konnten. Erschöpft, aber zufrieden setzte sich Sasuke ans Feuer, nahm die Schüssel ohne ein Wort entgegen und begann zu essen, während er seinen Sensei eingehend musterte. Die Haarfarbe war heller, als vor fünf Monaten, die Augen waren brauner.

„Wann werde ich dich in deiner echten Gestalt sehen?"

Überrascht über die Frage wandte er sich seinem Schüler zu, grinste ihn keck an und summte vor sich hin.

„Warum ist mein wahres Aussehen so wichtig? Du kennst meine Persönlichkeit und die ist echt."

„Hn", war die einfallsreiche, aber doch klare Antwort seinerseits, während er an einer gekochten Tomate nagte. Nur ein Uchiha konnte seine Stimmung mit nur ein und demselben Laut von sich geben und nur sein Sensei war die gesegnete Person diesen Laut auch richtig zu deuten.

„Hier, gaki, alles Gute zum Geburtstag", Freude und Brüderlichkeit spiegelte sich in den Augen des Älteren, während er ihm das Paket überreichte, „Es ist nichts besonderes, aber nützlich."

Essstäbchen und Schüssel beiseite legend betrachtete er skeptisch das in braune Papier gewickelte Geschenk. Er fragte nicht nach, woher er seinen Geburtstag kannte, sondern so etwas wie Freude, dass sich jemand erinnerte, wärmte ihn von innen heraus. Soviel zum Thema Gefühle abtöten. Langsam riss er die Verpackung auf. Darin befanden sich neue Kleidung und eine weitere kleine Schachtel. Es war eine Kette aus Silber mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Fächers, seinem Familienwappens, auf welchem bei näherer Betrachtung Fuchs eingraviert hatte.

„Warum ist da ein Fuchs drauf?"

„Es symbolisiert unsere Verbindung. Der Fuchs ist nämlich mein Zeichen. Egal was passiert, Sasuke, vergiss niemals, dass ich an deiner Seite stehen werde, auch wenn du es für unnötig oder sinnlos hältst. Für mich bist du mehr als nur mein Schüler, sondern meine Familie", ein sanftes, melancholisches Lächeln war auf den Lippen des 18-Jährigen zu erahnen, während sein Blick so ernst wie noch nie war und seinen Schüler herausforderte etwas dagegen zu sagen.

Etwas verwirrt und perplex starrte der Junge den Anhänger, dann seinen Lehrmeister an. Er wusste, dass dieser emotional war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung von seinen konkreten Gefühlen ihm gegenüber. Ein leises Danke stieß er hervor, legte sich die Kette um und begann weiter in seinem Essen herumzustochern.

* * *

Tage wurden zu Wochen, Wochen zu Monate. Die Jahreszeiten lösten sich langsam ab. Schnee begann zu tauen, die Bäume trugen Knospen und saftige Früchte. Der Sommer kehrte ins Land ein, bis die Blätter bunt wurden. Aber sie blieben nie lange genug an einem Ort um es wirklich zu bemerken. Sie absolvierten ein paar Missionen um Geld zu verdienen und waren dann wieder verschwunden. Niemand lernte sie wirklich kennen, daran waren beide nicht wirklich interessiert.

Der junge Uchiha wurde mental und physisch stärker, seine Techniken ausgefeilter und seine Waffen und Jutsus beherrschte er wie kein anderer. Sein Sharingan wurde zuerst unterschätzt, dann gefürchtet. Wo früher nur zwei Tomoe waren, befanden sich nun drei. Er hatte die höchste Stufe gemeistert. Er hatte gekämpft und ging immer als Sieger hervor. Er hatte getötet und nie bereut. Sie waren selbst schuld, alle wollten sie ihn zum Schlangen-Sannin, welcher auf seiner Abschussliste noch über Itachi stand, schleifen, aber bis jetzt immer ohne Erfolg. Der schwarze Blitz war mittlerweile zu seinem zweiten Namen geworden.

Die Bindung zu seinem mysteriösen Sensei wurde von einem Moment zum nächsten ein wenig stärker, was allerdings nicht bewusst geschah. Er war sein Mentor, sein Freund, seine Familie. Ihm war es nicht klar, aber tief in seinem Herzen wusste er die Antwort. Auch wenn er seinen richtigen Namen immer noch nicht kannte, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wie er in Wirklichkeit aussah, dennoch vertraute er seinem Sensei. Die Kette, die er noch nicht einmal abgenommen hatte, war Beweis genug.

Namen waren bloß Schall und Rauch hatte Senshi vor etlichen Wochen einmal gesagt. Das Aussehen würde eines Tages verblühen. Das Wichtigste waren Persönlichkeit, Motive und Ideale, das war der Leitsatz des inzwischen Rothaarigen, dessen Haarlänge aber immer gleich blieb. Niemals aufgeben und stur seinen Weg gehen. Er erinnerte ihn so sehr an einen gewissen Blondschopf, dass er sich manchmal fragte, ob die zwei nicht verwandt waren. Daraufhin hatte der Ältere gelacht und den Kopf geschüttelt.

Die Wahrheiten, die der Ältere ihm versprochen hatte, hatte er noch nicht alle eingelöst, aber eine Wahrheit und zwar diejenige über Naruto und Akatsuki hatte er ihm geliefert. Wut war das Gefühl, das die Oberhand als erstes erlangte. Er verstand nicht, wie sein eigener Bruder diesen Loser ihm vorziehen konnte. Fuchsteufelswild war er vor dem Lagerfeuer und seinem Mentor auf- und abgegangen. Hatte einen Fluch nach dem anderen von seinen Lippen gelassen. Der damals 19-Jährige hatte ihn gelassen. Verständnis und ungewohnte Geduld strahlte er damals aus und hatte ihn erst nach einigen Stunden wieder zu sich geholt und weitererzählt.

Er hatte von Narutos Vergangenheit erzählt, wie er von den Dorfleuten behandelt wurde, wie er alleine überlebt hatte und warum er immer so furchtbar laut war. Ihm wurde erst dann wirklich bewusst, was Naruto in ihm sah, warum er so hartnäckig an ihrer Verbindung hing. Aber der Blondschopf hatte keine Ahnung davon, was er durchlebt hatte. Sein Mentor hatte in dem Moment reumütig gelächelt, ihm die Haare zerzaust und nur gemeint, dass die Zeit alles bringen kann. Mit der Zeit würden die Erfahrungen und mit den Erfahrungen die Weisheit kommen, er verstand diese Worte noch nicht, aber seine Wut hatte sich gelegt.

Stolz und Freude waren die vorherrschenden Gefühle, wann immer der Rothaarige seinen Schüler betrachtete. Die Früchte seiner Arbeit waren bereits zu sehen und das wiederum ließ seine Hoffnungen in die Höhe schießen. Die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft, darauf, dass Sasuke den rechten Weg niemals wieder verfehlen würde. Aber auch wenn er zufrieden mit der Entwicklung seines Schülers war, wurde er von Tag zu Tag angespannter.

Noch genau drei Monate, zwei Wochen und fünf Tage, dann würden sie zu Orochimaru gehen und dort auf sein altes Team treffen müssen. Wenigstens dürfte es nicht schwer werden Sasuke davon zu überzeugen dorthin zu gehen, denn er konnte den wachsenden Hass auf den Schlangen-Sannin in dem Jungen spüren. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln langsam die Geduld zu verlieren, denn in den letzten Wochen wurden die Angriffe auf sie immer verstärkter. Die Ninjas, die er aussendete, wurden immer stärker, skrupelloser und hartnäckiger. Es kam schon des öfteren vor, dass er eingreifen und dann auch noch den unbändigen Zorn des jungen Uchiha besänftigen musste.

Ein Rascheln hinter den Büschen ließ den 20-Jährigen innehalten, während er die Gegend nach fremden oder bösartigem Chakra abcheckte. Wieder ein Angriff? Sein Blick schweifte auf die Seite zwischen den Bäumen umher, aber entdecken konnte er nichts, was eigenartig war, denn normalerweise ließen ihn seine Sinne nicht so schnell im Stich.

Kurzerhand blieb er stehen, seinen Schüler immer im Augenwinkel und bedeutete diesem ebenfalls zu halten. Schnell tauschten sie einen Blick aus, wechselten ein paar Fingerzeichen und Sasuke aktivierte sein Kekkei Genkai. So schnell wie der Wind flog er durch den Wald mit dem Rothaarigen dicht auf den Fersen. Dort mitten in der Lichtung stand eine Person gekleidet in einem schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken darauf gedruckt.

„Akatsuki", presste der Ältere zwischen den Zähnen hervor und lenkte noch mehr Chakra in seine Beine um das Tempo zu erhöhen.

Langsam drehte sich der Mann zu den beiden, sein Gesicht drückte absolute Gefühllosigkeit und Langeweile aus. Uchiha Itachi. Ein Knurren entwich dem Jungen und abrupt blieben Lehrer und Schüler stehen.

„Sasuke", begrüßte er seinen jüngeren Bruder, welcher nur mit den Zähnen zu knirschen begann, mit einem spöttischen Kopfbeugen, rührte sich aber sonst nicht weiter vom Fleck, „Wie ich sehe, hast du ein neues Anhängsel."

„Itachi", wurde er ebenfalls höhnisch von dem Rothaarigen begrüßt, „Wie geht 's mit deiner Sehkraft? Keine blutenden Augen in letzter Zeit?"

„Hn", das lag wahrscheinlich in den Genen, dass jeder Uchiha mit diesem Laut auf alles antwortete.

Es grenzte an ein kleines oder eher größeres Wunder, dass sich Sasuke bis jetzt noch nicht mit einem Kampfschrei auf seinen Bruder geschmissen und sich bei dem Versuch ihn zu töten nicht selbst schon schwer verletzt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er allerdings erkennen, dass die Hand um den Griff seines Kusanagis verkrampft und seine Kiefermuskulatur ebenfalls angespannt waren.

„Bleib ruhig, du kannst ihn noch nicht besiegen."

Ein kleines zynisches Lächeln legte sich um Itachis Lippen, was Sasuke noch verzweifelter machte. Warum? Er trainierte so hart und das schon seit Jahren. Warum war das nicht genug?

„Wann willst du ihm die Wahrheit erzählen?", das wischte das Grinsen mit einem Schlag von seinem Gesicht.

„Wage es ja nicht", es war selten eine Gefühlsregung von dem älteren Uchiha zu erlangen, aber wenn man einen bestimmten Nerv traf, geschahen doch noch Wunder.

„Nein, noch nicht, aber bald. Er hat ein Recht es zu erfahren, aber es wäre besser, wenn es von dir käme als von mir."

Schweigen breitete sich aus, während skeptische Blickte getauscht wurden und jeder angriffsbereit blieb.

„Was könnte mir dieser Verräter denn schon erzählen, das meine Meinung ändern sollte?", kam die leise Stimme seines Schülers.

„Vorsicht Sasuke, der Schein kann sehr leicht trügen, ne?", der Kopf des Rothaarigen wanderte von dem Jungen zum Älteren und fixierte diesen mit harten, stahlblauen Augen, forderte ihn heraus etwas zu sagen.

„Hn", antworteten beide Uchiha, der eine drehte sich um zum Gehen, der andere sah der langsam verschwindenden Person hinterher.

„Sehr geistreich."


	4. Zusammenkunft und Abschied

Disclaimer: Ich will's nicht sagen! T_T Okay, okay, Naruto und Sasuke, sowie der Rest der Ninjawelt gehört mir nicht.

**Zusammenkunft und Abschied**

Nebel hing dick in der Luft, versteckte die Sonne und den Himmel, sowie die Bäume und Büsche. Zwei Personen schritten eiligen Schrittes eine staubige Straße entlang und hüllten sich in angenehmes Schweigen. Das einzige Geräusch war das Knirschen der Sohlen ihrer Sandalen auf dem Kies und das Rauschen eines Flusses in der Nähe. Der Ältere der beiden, dessen roter offener, ärmelloser Mantel leicht in der sanften Prise wehte, pfiff plötzlich leise eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich hin, während sich seine Gedanken ganz wo anders befanden.

Sein Begleiter, gekleidet in seinem schwarzen kurzärmligen Shirt mit seinem Familienwappen auf dem Rücken und einer ebenso schwarzen, knielangen Hose, spielte währenddessen mit seinem Chakra, immer darauf konzentriert eine neue Technik zu entwickeln. Vielleicht würde es ihm bald gelingen beide Elemente erfolgreich zu kombinieren.

„Weißt du, was heut für ein Tag ist?", grinsend strahlte der inzwischen Silberhaarige eine eigenartig gute Laune aus, welche Sasuke verzweifelt versuchte zu ignorieren, aber zu seinem Missfallen kläglich scheiterte und nur mürrisch mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte. Mit diesen Haaren und der Maske sah er seinem ehemaligen Sensei erschreckend ähnlich. Ein Gedanken, bei dem ihn ein Schauer überkam, den er aber erfolgreich unterdrücken konnte. Machte er das mit Absicht? Wie er den Älteren kannte bestand darin kein Zweifel. Senshi versuchte immer seine Erinnerungen an sein altes Leben in Konohagakure no sato ihm bewusst zu machen.

Hoffentlich wollte sein Sensei ihn nicht schon wieder zu irgendeinem irren Mentor schleifen oder hatte irgendeine neue, wahnsinnige Trainingsmethode. Auch wenn er bis jetzt meistens nur knapp dem Tod entkommen war, musste er doch zugeben, das dieses Höllentraining sich doch auszahlte.

Inzwischen hatte er unter sechs verschiedenen Lehrern trainiert. Mal zur Verbesserung seiner Jutsu, Nah- und Fernkampftechniken oder seiner Chakrakontrolle und und und, während Senshi wer weiß wohin ging und blutüberströmt oder halbtot zurückkam.

„Heute, gaki, werden wir Orochimaru killen. Ein für alle mal."

Überrascht blieb der fast 16-Jährige stehen und blickte seinen grinsenden Mentor eingehend an. War das sein Ernst? Adrenalin und Vorfreude begann wie wild durch seine Adern zu pulsieren. Endlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem er diese miese Schlange in die Hölle jagen und sich vollkommen auf die Vernichtung seines Bruders konzentrieren konnte, was er dem Silberhaarigen mit einem 'Hn' zu verstehen gab.

„Sein Versteck ist ungefähr noch drei Stunden entfernt, aber davor werden wir noch rasten, meditieren und ein wenig essen. Du wirst die Kraft brauchen, das versprech ich dir", kurzerhand schmiss Senshi Rucksack und Schriftrolle zu den Wurzeln eines Baumes, ließ sich in den Schneidersitz fallen, woraufhin er sein tägliches Chakra-balancieren begann.

Innerlich zerrissen entledigte sich auch der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Hab und Gut, ließ sich vor dem Älteren nieder und startete selbst mit seiner Meditation. In den zweieinhalb Jahren, die er mit dem mysteriösen Mann verbracht hatte, hatte er eines gelernt und zwar auf die harte Tour, niemals seine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war.

Die Folgen waren ein blaues Auge, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und ein verstauchtes Handgelenk. Abgesehen davon vertraute (ein verächtliches Schnaufen entwich ihm) und kannte er seinen Mentor mittlerweile so weit, dass es einen bestimmten Grund für seine Anweisungen gab, ob sie für ihn nun ersichtlich waren oder nicht.

Der 20-Jährige hingegen kämpfte mit seinen eigenen Dämonen. Was sollte er mit Kabuto anstellen?

**Töte ihn! Nein, warte, lass mich ihn in Stücke reißen, sein Blut trinken, seine Gedärme fressen. **Rote Augen funkelten gefährlich auf, während die neun Schwänze des Fuchses aufgeregt hin und her schwangen.

_Ach, den darf ich töten und Jiraiya darf ich nicht mal begrüßen? _Mit einer blonden, hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete Naruto seinen 'Mitbewohner' skeptisch, während er es sich auf seiner mentalen Wiese gemütlich machte. Es wunderte ihn immer noch ein wenig, wie sehr sich sein Unterbewusstsein in den paar Jahren von einem Kerker zu einem so friedlichen Ort entwickelt hatte.

**Jiraiya muss sterben, ebenso Kabuto. Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass du Jiraiya retten willst.**

_Jaja, ich weiß. Jiraiya muss sterben, damit sich diese Zeitlinie von der meinen nicht allzu sehr unterscheidet, weil sonst irgendetwas Dramatisches passieren oder mein anderes Ich nicht abgehärtet genug sein könnte. Ein Zeitparadoxon, hab schon kapiert. Andere Frage, bist du dir absolut sicher, dass es sicher ist die Schlange und Kabuto so früh auszuschalten? Ich bin etwas verwirrt, wann ich was machen kann, soll, darf._

Ein tiefes, amüsiertes Knurren und gewaltiges Killer Intent waren die Antwort auf seine Frage.

Sobald sich der Kyuubi in seinen morbiden Gedanken verloren hatte, war mit ihm nicht mehr wirklich zu reden. Genervt öffnete der Ältere seine graublauen Augen, betrachtete seinen Schüler, bevor er aufstand und ein kleines Buch aus seinem Beutel fischte. Es war das erste Buch, das Jiraiya geschrieben hatte und sich schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit in seinem Besitz befand. Immer wenn er Antworten suchte oder seinen Weg nicht auf Anhieb erkannte, las er ein paar Absätze. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, als wäre sein Patenonkel immer noch an seiner Seite, während er ihm Mut zusprach.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen formten sich Worte in seinem Kopf und bevor er sich versah, sprudelten diese auch schon aus seinem Mund und rissen Sasuke aus seiner Trance. Er erzählte ihm von Itachi, nicht wissend ob es mehr schadete als hälfe, aber er hatte Sasuke schon so lange dies alles sagen wollen und er war es satt darauf zu warten, wann Itachi sich dazu entschied. Ob es nun die Angst war, seinem alten Team und jüngerem Ich zu begegnen oder einfach nur Dummheit war, die ihn dazu trieb, wusste er nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich spielten beide Faktoren eine wichtigen Rolle bei dieser Frage.

„Ich will es nicht hören", knurrte der junge Uchiha, stand plötzlich auf und starrte auf seinen Lehrmeister hinab.

„Wie lange willst du noch weglaufen, Sasuke", seine Stimme war scharf wie ein Messer, seine Augen intensiver denn je, „Itachi ist dein Bruder, der dich noch heute versucht zu beschützen."

„Beschützen?", ein kaltes, emotionsloses Lachen war die Folge, „Dann hätte er mich ebenfalls abschlachten sollen."

„Nicht dein Bruder, sondern jemand anderes hatte den Tod deines Clans geplant."

Die Augen zu Schlitzen geformt, bohrte sich der Blick des Jüngeren in die Seele seines Gegenüber und wohlwollend wissend, dass dieser bis jetzt immer die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte, war da immer noch ein kleiner Zweifel in ihm. Vielleicht weil er die Wahrheit immer zu wissen schien, vielleicht aber auch weil er diese nicht loslassen wollte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, überhaupt nicht so sehr aufgewühlt zu werden.

„Er war aber derjenige, der die Tat ausübte."

„Natürlich. Er war ein ANBU, loyal seinem Dorf gegenüber. Außerdem war es kein Geheimnis, dass er seine eigenen Leute verachtete. Die Uchiha waren keine Heiligen, im Gegenteil. Sie wollten den Hokage stürzen. Arrogant wie sie waren, hätten sie auf nichts und niemanden gehört und wären über Leichen gegangen. Das Dorf lag diesen Menschen nicht am Herzen, alles, das sie interessierte, war Macht", den wachsenden Killer Intent ignorierend erzählte er gelassen weiter. Von Madara und dessen Machtgier, von Danzo und dessen Wahnsinn,

„Itachi liebt Konoha. Er wollte sein Dorf und dich beschützen. Er wurde vom Missing-Nin zum Nuke-nin, in dem er sich Akatsuki anschloss. So konnte er dich im Auge behalten und den Sandaime an sein Versprechen erinnern. Niemand weiß von all dem. Nur Itachi selbst, du und ich."

Unglaube spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Tiefen, während sein Körper vor kaltem Entsetzen zu zittern begann und seinen Magen mit Blei füllte. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, oder? Senshi musste einfach gelogen haben, denn wenn nicht, dann war alles um sonst. Er hatte umsonst dem, was seinem Bruder am wichtigsten war, den Rücken gekehrt, hatte umsonst alle Banden, die _ihm_ selbst wichtig waren, zerrissen. Was sollte er nun tun? Er konnte nicht mehr zurück, er konnte nicht nach vorn.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich um so viele Jahre älter, als er eigentlich war, spürte das ganze Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern. Erschöpfung kroch in seine Glieder, Müdigkeit in seinen Geist. Was sollte er bloß machen? Was konnte er tun?

Seine Gedanken erratend sprach der Silberhaarige behutsam auf den Jüngeren ein, in der Hoffnung ihm ein wenig seiner Last abzunehmen.

„Du brauchst Zeit, das verstehe ich, deswegen werde ich dich zu nichts drängen. Es ist deine Entscheidung, was dein nächster Schritt sein wird", Sorge und Reue lagen in den graublauen Augen, während ein sanftes, entschuldigendes Lächeln zu erahnen war.

„Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Und woher zum Teufel weißt du das alles?"

Mit den Schultern zuckend stand der Ältere auf, verstaute sein Buch wieder in seinem Rucksack, welchen er sich sofort auf den Rücken schnallte, und Sasuke einen Blick zuwarf, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Wo glaubst du, war ich in meiner Abwesenheit? Informationen sammeln, Leute befragen oder verhören. Mittlerweile bin ich schon so lange auf der Welt, dass ich weiß, wie alles läuft. Eine Lektion, die du noch lernen musst. Informationen halten einen Ninja etwas länger am Leben. Naivität und Unwissenheit ist gefährlich, also umgehe sie.

Ich bin eigentlich immer noch der Meinung, es wäre Itachis Aufgabe gewesen, das alles dir zu erzählen, aber so schnell wird dieser Tag nicht kommen. Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich ihn damals gewarnt, habe angedeutet es dir zu sagen. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Wie lange sollte ich dir dieses Wissen noch vorenthalten? Ich finde, du sollst die Wahrheit, die ich dir versprochen hatte, erfahren und der Zeitpunkt spielt keine wirkliche Rolle. Es hätte dich morgen genauso wie in einem Monat in Aufruhr versetzt."

Mit hartem Blick und felsenfester Entschlossenheit schulterte Sasuke seinen eigenen Beutel, nahm sein Kusanagi und fasste sich einen Gedanken. Zuerst Orochimaru, dann sein Bruder. Er musste den älteren Uchiha aufsuchen, von ihm selbst die Wahrheit hören, bevor er seine nächsten Schritte planen konnte.

* * *

Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte die Erde, zerstörte einen großen Teil des unterirdischen Verstecks, während Vögel aufgeschreckt und aufschreiend in den Himmel empor schossen. Aus dem tiefen Loch sprang der schwarzhaarige Ninja und blickte emotionslos auf einen ihm unbekannten Konoha-Assassinen hinab, während sein Mentor, welcher auf der Oberfläche nach Kabuto suchte, zu ihm shunshinte. Das wollte der Silberhaarige um nichts in der Welt verpassen. Könnte interessant werden.

„Wer bist du?"

„SAI!", die ihm so vertraute, weibliche Stimme drang zu ihnen herüber, bevor auch schon das dazugehörige pinkhaarige Mädchen aus einem noch intakten Tunnel heraus gerannt kam.

_Sakura. _Bilder ihrer toten, starren Augen, ihrer bleichen Haut, beschmutzt mit Blut und Dreck, verhöhnten Senshi, als alles wieder auf ihn hernieder prasselte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase, ihre letzten gequälten Schreie drangen an sein Ohr. Wie sie ihren-

**Konzentriere dich!**

Dem Blick ihres Teamkameraden folgend blieben ihre nächsten Worte für die Welt für immer unbekannt. Dort oben stand derjenige, den sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte ihn jemals wieder zu finden.

„Sasuke", hauchte die 16-Jährige mit weit aufgerissenen smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Sakura", erkannte er ihre Anwesenheit mit ruhiger Stimmlage an.

Eine weitere Person kam herbeigerannt, starrte den Schwarzhaarigen ungläubig an und lenkte dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen.

„Naruto, dann vermute ich, dass Kakashi ebenfalls hier ist und der Typ soll mich also ersetzen."

„Nein, du musst dich mit mir zufrieden geben", erstaunt und skeptisch betrachteten sich Sasuke und Yamato, der Naruto langsamer gefolgt war, gegenseitig, „Und wer ist dein Begleiter?"

„Senshi no kaze", mit erhobenem Schwert deutete Sai auf den Silberhaarigen, welcher leicht mit der Stirn runzelte, „Du warst nicht so vorsichtig, wie du dachtest. Auch wenn du Haar- und Augenfarbe wechselst, deine Hauptmerkmale, wie Gesichtszüge, Ausdrucksweise, Kampfstil, bleiben immer gleich. Meine geheime Mission lautet das Team Uchiha Sasuke und Senshi no kaze zu exekutieren."

„Also, doch!", blitzschnell drehte sich Sakura um, packte wutschnaubend den Jungen am Kragen, „Wir werden es aber nicht zulassen. Bevor du ihn töten kannst, wirst du erst an uns vorbei kommen müssen! Naruto, sag doch auch was!"

„Das reicht", Yamato bedachte das Mädchen mit einem vielsagenden Blick und bedeutete ihr Sai loszulassen, dem sie wenn auch widerwillig Folge leistete.

„Ich werde es nicht tun. Naruto hat mir von dem Band zwischen euch erzählt und ich will wissen, wie so etwas entstehen kann. Deswegen werde ich dich nicht umbringen, sondern dich zwingen mit uns zu kommen. Außerdem schulde ich es ihm. Er war derjenige, der mich daran erinnerte, was Gefühle sind. Ich will seine und Sakuras Freundschaft und Vertrauen gewinnen."

„Hn", hämisch grinsend verschränkte der Angesprochene die Arme vor der Brust und wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, wurde jedoch von seinem Mentor, welcher es irgendwie unbemerkt geschafft hatte Sais Bingo-Buch in die Hände zu bekommen, unterbrochen.

„Ihr ANBU ward auch mal besser informiert. Hier steht, wir wären Orochimarus Handlanger", verwirrt blickten sich Lehrer und Schüler an, „Weißt du was darüber? Hat uns jemand verraten?"

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln und zusammengezogene Augenbrauen waren die Antwort, während sich das Team Kakashi ebenso verwirrt wie verärgert in Schweigen hüllte. Sicher, sie beide hatten einige Leben auf dem Gewissen, hatten sogar gestohlen und ein paar Leute gefangen genommen, aber es waren immer Missionen oder aus Selbstverteidigung gewesen. Sie waren Ninjas ohne Heimat, aber keine Nuke-nins. Gaara hatte aus Spaß getötet und stand in keinem verdammten Bingo-Buch!

„Hier", angewidert schleuderte Sasuke das Buch seinem Besitzer entgegen, „Wir sind keine Nuke-nins."

„Dann kommst du mit uns nach Hause?", eine eigenartige Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Vorfreude schwang in der Stimme des Mädchens.

„Und ich dachte immer, dass Naruto der Naive wäre. Ich habe meine Banden zu euch, zu Konoha abgerissen. Mit meinen eigenen Händen. Blut ist dicker als Wasser und meinem Bruder muss ich noch ein paar Fragen stellen, bevor ich ihn in die Hölle jage. Ihr bedeutet mir nichts", monoton erschien das Gesagte für andere, für Senshi klang es eher verzweifelt und unsicher, während Sasuke sein Bluterbe aktivierte.

„Warum?", verloren in seinen Erinnerung sprang dieses einzige Wort aus dem sonst so überdrehten, Streiche spielenden jungen Ninja, „WARUM? Warum hast du mich am Leben gelassen, wenn dir unsere Verbindung nichts bedeutet?"

Innerhalb eines Herzschlages stand Sasuke vor dem Blondschopf, einen Arm auf dessen Schulter ruhend. Mit großen, blauen Augen stand dieser da, hatte nicht mal gesehen, wie sich sein ehemaliger Teamkollege bewegte.

„Es war eine unbedeutende Laune. Wegen einer Laune ließ ich dich am Leben und wegen einer Laune wirst du nun sterben. Du warst mein Freund. Mein einziger und bester Freund. Du warst meine Schwäche, vielleicht bist du es auch heute noch", flüsterte er ihm in aller Ruhe ins Ohr, „Was ist mit deinem Traum, Naruto? Wie willst du ihn verwirklichen, wenn du tot bist?"

„Wie kann ich Hokage werden, wenn ich nicht mal meinem Freund helfen kann?"

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", langsam zog er sein treues Kusanagi aus der Scheide, ließ es über ihren Köpfen in der Luft kreisen, „Aber du, mein Freund, wirst Hilfe brauchen."

Die Klinge zischte blitzschnell auf den Blonden zu, ließ die Luft singen. Wenige Zentimeter vor dem verletzlichen Fleisch wurde sie jedoch wider Erwarten geblockt.

Leicht lächelnd beobachtete der Silberhaarige seinen Schüler. Er war der Einzige, dem es auffiel, aber hinter dem Angriff steckte nicht so viel Wille, wie Sasuke es gern gehabt hätte. Sein jüngeres Ich wäre normalerweise, hätte der Schwarzhaarige ernst gemacht, längst tot. Er war auf dem rechten Weg. Unbewusst ließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen und ein Riesenstein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Er hatte nicht versagt, sein Wort gehalten.

Ein Kampf brach aus. Sakura lief entschlossen auf Sasuke zu, wollte ihn mit ihrer Chakra verstärkten Faust in die nächste Woche befördern, zeitgleich versuchten Yamato und Sai einen Angriff zu starten, während Naruto nur geschockt dastand. Er war verwirrt, verletzt, enttäuscht.

Das Flügelschlagen von tausend Vögeln zischte in den Ohren aller Anwesenden, als sich die Luft elektrisch aufzuladen begann. Mit dem Sharingan schätzte der junge Uchiha die Entfernungen zu den Gegnern und seinem Sensei, welcher sich zu seiner Zufriedenheit aus dem Kampf heraushielt, ab. Schließlich wollte er den Silberhaarigen nicht auch paralysieren, obwohl er es bezweifelte, dass er es hätte schaffen können. Der Mann hatte einfach zu viel Ausdauer und Chakra zur Verfügung, dass es schon fast wieder lächerlich war.

Sasukes weiterentwickeltes Chidori jagte einige mehrere Volt durch die Luft in die Körper der Konoha-Ninja und ließ diese bewegungsunfähig werden. Sais und Yamatos Schreie ließen dem Schwarzhaarigen völlig kalt, aber sein Hirn filterte die Schmerzenslaute seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegen heraus. Es erfüllte ihn mit blankem Entsetzen, vor allem als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er derjenige war, der der Verursacher war. Zorn löste Entsetzen ab. Waren die zwei ihm immer noch so wichtig, dass es ihm zuwider war ihnen Schaden zuzufügen? Besonders Naruto?

Bösartiges Chakra lenkten seine roten Augen auf den am Boden knienden Naruto, welcher mit sich selbst zu kämpfen schien. Sein Gesicht war zu einer schmerzerfüllten Maske verzerrt, seine Hände in seinem goldenem Haar verkrallt. Leises Murmeln drang aus seinem Mund. Seine Eckzähne wurden länger und schärfer, seine Narben an den Wangen wurden dunkler und in seinen blauen Tiefen waren rote Sprenkel zu erkennen.

Steigende Neugierde erwachte in Sasukes Innerem und trieb ihn dazu in Narutos Unterbewusstsein einzusteigen. Wilde, rohe Emotionen stürmten auf den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Wut, Hass, Angst, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit, Einsamkeit. So sah es also wirklich in dem ewigen Sonnenschein aus.

Seinen Kopf zu Seite drehend entdeckte er seinen ewigen Rivalen vor dem Fuchsdämon zitternd und schreiend stehen. Langsam durch das kalte Wasser watend steuerte er auf die beiden zu, wunderte sich abwesend, warum es hier aussah wie in einem Kerker. Neben dem Blondschopf blieb er stehen, bewegte einen Arm in die Luft mit der Handfläche auf den Kyuubi gerichtet.

„Geh zurück in dein Gefängnis."

„Kukuku, solche Augen kenne ich. Sharingan, das Erbe des Uchiha-Clans."

„Woher?"

„Vor fast 16 Jahren begegnete ich diesen Augen, wurde von ihnen kontrolliert. Man stelle sich vor, ich, der mächtigste aller Dämonen, wurde von einem Sterblichen überrascht", mit blitzenden Augen schnaufte der Neunschwänzige und scharrte verärgert mit seinen Krallen, „Der Kerl war feige. Ich erkannte sein Gesicht nicht. Der Bastard trug eine Maske, aber seine roten Augen-"

„VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH VON HIER!", brach es plötzlich aus dem Blauäugigen heraus, „geh jemand anderen besetzen. Verdammt noch mal, verschwinde einfach! Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Wie amüsant. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du nichts ohne mich bist. Wer heilt dich? Wer schenkt dir Kraft? Denk daran, gaki, ich bin deine Stärke. Ohne mich wärst du ein Schwächling, der zu nichts imstande wäre."

Genug von diesem Gejammer drängte Sasuke das Chakra des Dämonen zurück in seine Kammer und verstärkte das Siegel. Wütende Worte schallte zu den beiden Jugendlichen herüber, welche sich gegenseitig unsicher musterten. Das Bild, das sich dem Schwarzhaarigen bot, konnte er einfach nicht in Einklang mit dem gewohnten Erinnerungen bringen. Dieser junge Mann war gebrochen, ein Schatten seiner Selbst.

„War alles nur Fassade? Eine Maske? Ist das dein wahres Ich?", die ruhige Stimme des etwas Älteren schwebte sanft zu Naruto herüber.

„Was?", verwirrt und überrascht ruhten blaue Augen auf seinem Gegenüber, suchten nach Hinweisen, „Warum bist du nicht überrascht, dass ich einen verdammten Fuchs in mir wohnen lasse?"

„Für mich sah es nicht so aus, als würdest du ihn lassen, sondern als hättest du keine Wahl."

„Keine Wahl? Meine Fresse. Du bist der erste, der das so sieht."

Eine kräftige Hand auf seiner Schulter riss den jungen Uchiha zurück in sein eigenes Bewusstsein, es war niemand anderes als sein Mentor. Knurrend wich er diesem mit einem Schritt auf die Seite aus und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Sauer auf seinen Meister, weil der ihn unterbrochen hatte, und auf sich selbst, weil er den Drang in sich spürte noch mehr mit dem Blondschopf zu reden, steckte er sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide.

„Na na, schau mich nicht so an. Während du dich mit deinem Freund unterhalten hast, musste ich die anderen davon überzeugen, dass du ihm nichts tust", grinste der Silberhaarige und winkte dem Blondschopf freudig zu, „Wolltest mir nicht glauben, ne?"

„Hn."

„Hey du, du da mit der Maske. Wer bist du und woher kennst du Sasuke?", wollte Naruto Zähne knirschend wissen, während ihm das vertraute Getue nicht gefiel. Er war derjenige, der ihn zurückholen und helfen wollte. Nur für dieses Versprechen, für diese Bestimmung trainierte er Tag und Nacht, bis er umkippte.

„Man kennt mich unter dem Namen Senshi no kaze und ich bin derjenige, der Sasuke abfing, bevor er zu Orochimaru gehen konnte, also sein Sensei", amüsiert funkelten die graublauen Augen auf,was sich aber schlagartig änderte, „Und was mich interessiert, woher habt ihr diese unsinnigen Daten? Weder Sasuke noch ich arbeiten für die Schlange. Im Gegenteil, wir wollen ihn von dieser Welt entfernen."

Killer Intent schwängerte die Luft, erschwerte das Atmen, vernebelte den Verstand, während der 20-Jährige auf Sai zu schritt. Gefühlsarme Augen trafen aufeinander. Auch wenn der ANBU versuchte kalt zu wirken, konnte sein Körper nicht mithalten. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Ein weiteres sadistisches Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, versprach endlose Qualen.

„Wer hat dich beauftragt? Wer wollte uns beide loswerden?"

Entweder war es aufgrund seiner Ausbildung oder die Angst, die Sais Lippen geschlossen hielten, aber jeder Mensch hatte seinen eigenen Punkt, an dem er zu brechen begann. Hinter ihm konnte Senshi hören, wie Sasuke Yamato mit seinem Schwert und Raichakra davon abhielt sich einzumischen. Warum Sakura und Naruto nicht angriffen, wusste er nicht, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm nur recht.

Langsam griff er nach der Kehle, drückte ebenso quälend langsam zu. Schwarze Tiefen füllten sich mit steigender Angst, als seine Mordlust immer stärker wurde. Natürlich würde er ihm nie etwas Ernsteres antun, aber das musste er nicht wissen.

„Wer? Ich will den Namen wissen, damit ich mich bei ihm bedanken kann."

„Danzo", hauchte Sai endlich nach wenigen Minuten und wurde als Belohnung auch gleich losgelassen. Die Luft klärte sich mit einem Wimpernschlag, was die meisten Anwesenden erleichterte.

„Irgendwie hätte ich das wissen müssen. Sasuke, wir gehen. Noch einen Rat für euch: Danzo kann man nicht trauen. Behaltet das im Hinterkopf, vor allem du Sai."

„Teme."

Überrascht über den alten 'Spitznamen' drehte sich Sasuke zu dem Blondschopf um. In diesem einen Wort steckte so viel mehr als nur die bloße Beleidigung. Hoffnung, Erinnerungen, Versprechen. Er verstand es, hörte es und antwortete ihm in dem Bewusstsein, dass nur er ihn ebenso verstand.

„Dobe."

* * *

„Was hast du mit Kabuto angestellt?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen, als er einen Arm auf die übrigen Reste der zerfetzten Körperteile warf.

Überall klebte Blut. Auf den Baumstämmen, Büschen, Steinen. Die Erde war durchtränkt von dem roten Lebenssaft, auf den Ästen hingen ein paar Gedärme und Hirnmasse. Irgendwo hatte Sasuke sogar ein intaktes Auge hinter einem Felsen gesehen.

„Frag meinen Schattendoppelgänger, aber ich muss zugeben, er hat die Sache vielleicht etwas übertrieben", missmutig blickte er seinen Klon an, „Hat es wenigstens Spass gemacht?"

„Hn", Sasukes Verhalten färbte also doch ab, „Wir wissen beide, dass seine Regenerationskünste schon fast unmenschlich sind. Na los, gaki, mach uns ein kleines Feuer. Wir wollen doch sicher gehen, dass der Typ nicht mehr von den Toten auferstehen kann."

Seufzend löste der Silberhaarige das Jutsu auf, wappnete sich gegen die letzten Erinnerungen seines Kage Bunshin und bedeutete seinem Schüler seine Feuerkugel loszuschicken. Kyuubi hatte recht. Sicher ist sicher. Einer tot, fehlte noch der andere.

„Ich hasse den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch", sich von dem brennendem Haufen abwendend schritt der in Gedanken verlorene Ninja zurück in den Wald, gefolgt von Sasuke, der ihn fragend musterte, „Mein Dorf wurde unter anderem auch nieder gebrannt. Leute, die noch halb am Leben waren, starben elendig im Feuer. Ihre Schreie verfolgen mich noch immer. Du weißt schon, die Träume."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir suchen uns ein Lager für die Nacht. Um Orochimaru kümmern wir uns morgen. Ich muss nachdenken. Hast du dich entschieden, was du wegen Itachi machen willst?"

„Zuerst die Schlange, dann den Verräter. Was machen wir mit Danzo?"

„Hm, um Danzo kümmern wir uns danach. Das hat noch Zeit und je mehr Attentäter er hinter uns her schickt, desto mehr Training erhalten wir. Natürlich dürfen wir die ANBU nicht töten, sonst hätten wir das ganze Dorf gegen uns. Ich glaube zwar, das Team Kakashi wird mit Tsunade sprechen, aber es wird nichts bringen. Danzo will selbst Hokage werden und interessiert sich somit nur um seine eigenen Ziele. Er steht auf unserer Abschussliste, aber seine Priorität ist relativ niedrig."

„Das klingt, als hättest du noch mehr offene Rechnungen."

„Kann schon sein", müde von den überraschenden Wendungen des Tages ließ sich Senshi an einem Baumstamm runterrutschen und warf ein paar Zweige übereinander.


	5. Zu Zweit und Allein

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts, wie immer.

_A/N:_ Danke lieber Someone für deinen Review. Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel genauso wie die anderen.

**Zu Zweit und Allein**

„Warum müssen es immer unterirdische Verstecke sein", angeekelt runzelte der Schwarzhaarige die Stirn, während er seine onyxfarbenen Augen über die feuchten Wände, den schmutzigen Boden und die fast herunter gebrannten Fackeln wandern ließ.

„Er ist eine Schlange, was erwartest du?", gab sein Mentor amüsiert von sich, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrabend.

Es kostete die beiden nicht mal einen Tag Orochimaru aufzuspüren. Er war unvorsichtig und fühlte sich unglaublich sicher, aber was er nicht wusste, war, dass sein Doktor gestern einem furchtbaren, rachsüchtigen und kaltblütigen Kyuubi in Form eines Schattendoppelgängers zum Opfer fiel. Ein leises Kichern kroch aus Senshis Kehle, was ihm einen ungläubigen Blick und ein leichtes Kopfschütteln von Sasuke einfing. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich der Ältere wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und suchte nach einer bestimmten Chakrasignatur.

„Dort hinten muss er sein", flüsterte der Silberhaarige seinem Schüler zu und bedeutete diesem voran zu gehen. Immerhin war es Sasukes Kampf und nicht der seine, also blieb er im Hintergrund. Er zweifelte keines Falls an den Fähigkeiten seines Schülers, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. Mit einem Kopfnicken machte sich der fast 16-Jährige auf in die Höhle des Löwen, als Vorfreude und Adrenalin in sein System schossen. Endlich, endlich, ENDLICH!

Geräuschlos glitt er in den schwach beleuchteten Raum, fand einen in Bandagen gewickelten Orochimaru in einem großen Bett liegen und sofort sprang ein kaltes, kaum wahrzunehmendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Es schien fast schon zu einfach.

„Ah, wie ich sehe kommt die Motte zum Licht. Mitsamt meinem Eigentum."

„Hn, nicht wirklich. Weder bin ich hier, um dein Schoßhündchen zu werden, noch gebe ich mein Schwert zurück", langsam zog Sasuke sein treues Kusanagi aus der Scheide, das vertraute Kratzen von Metall auf Leder war die Folge und verhalf dem jungen Ninja somit seine innere Mitte zu finden, „Ich bin hier um dein Spielchen zu beenden."

„Sag bloß, mein _Spielchen_ hat dir nicht geholfen besser zu werden. Was empfindest du, wenn du mich siehst? Hass mich, Sasuke, denn das ist, was dich stärker macht. Glaubst du denn ein einziges Wort von dem, was dein sogenannter Sensei dich lehrt?", ein arrogantes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Feindes aus, hoffend das sich der Junge in seinem Netz aus Intrigen und Lügen verfing.

Ein verachtendes Schnaufen war die Antwort, sowie der Anstieg von Chakra. Es war unter seiner Würde auf diese allzu offensichtlichen Sticheleien auch nur mit einem einzigen Laut zu reagieren. Stattdessen schickte er blitzschnell konzentriertes Raichakra in die Klinge, welche länger und länger wurde und sich schlussendlich in die Hände des Gegners bohrten. Warmes Blut quoll aus der Wunde, als Orochimaru versuchte sich zu befreien. Sofort setzte die paralysierende Wirkung ein, überraschte den älteren Ninja, dessen Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten.

Mit seinem Sharingan analysierte der Schwarzhaarige die Situation, sechs verschiedene Strategien auf einmal huschten in seinem Kopf umher. Kurzerhand wählte er den direkten Angriff, sprang mit einem lauten Kampfschrei, der von den Wänden zurück hallte, auf den Schlangen-Sannin zu, während seine Hand dessen Hals zusammendrückte und somit dem lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff den Weg zur Lunge verwehrte.

„Es ist aus, Orochimaru", seine Stimme war ein gefährliches Flüstern, sein Lächeln kalt wie Eis, obgleich in seinen Augen ein starkes, ewiges Feuer brannte.

„Kukuku, der Schein trügt, mein lieber Sasuke. Bald wird dein Körper der meinige sein", das gesagt, zerbarst der Kopf des Älteren und eine riesige weiße Schlange schoss aus dem leblosen Körper heraus,

„Oh, diese Augen. Itachi war eigentlich meine erste Wahl, aber er war zu stark, aber zu meinem Glück bist du auf der Bildfläche erschienen – ein schwacher Junge, machtgierig und nach Rache dürstend. Du schienst das optimale Opfer gewesen zu sein, aber dann kam dieser verdammte Senshi und du warst außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Und jetzt scheint er dich leid zu sein, denn er hat dich hierher geführt oder bist du etwa von allein zu mir gekommen?"

Ohne Vorwarnung schnellte der Kopf der Riesenschlange in die Richtung des jungen Shinobi, der reflexartig einen Ausfallschritt tätigte und sein Schwert durch die Luft sausen ließ. Knapp verfehlte er sein Ziel, blieb aber innerlich weiterhin ruhig. Eine seine ersten Lektionen, die er gelernt hatte, war sein Fokus. Er sprang gegen die Wand, nur um sich von ihr abzustoßen um mehr Geschwindigkeit aufbauen zu können. In seiner Hand wuchs ein Chidori heran, deutete einen Angriff an.

Orochimaru sah die Finte nicht. Viel zu geschwächt und den Jungen unterschätzend spürte er eine ernsthafte Wunde an seinem Leib entstehen, worauf er aber nur mit einem irren Lachen antwortete. Sein Blut, sein Chakra, sein Fleisch waren mit Gift durchtränkt, also wenn er schon untergehen musste, dann wäre er verdammt, wenn er Sasuke nicht mit in die Hölle nehmen würde.

Verwirrt bemerkte der Junge die ersten Anzeichen von Erschöpfung. Warum wusste er allerdings nicht. Er musste den Kampf schnell beenden, bevor sich sein Mentor noch einzumischen begann und das wollte er, so gut es eben ging, vermeiden. Sich nicht von der Stelle rührend betrachtete er seinen Gegner mit wachsendem Misstrauen. Irgendetwas musste in dem kranken Hirn vor sich gehen, das er noch nicht erkannt hatte.

Gerade als er zum letzten Schlag ausholen wollte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht einen Finger mehr rühren konnte. Das war es also. Hätte er gekonnt, hätte er ein arrogantes Lächeln auf seine Lippen gebracht, aber sogar seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren gelähmt. Wenn die Schlange glaubte, dass er so einfach zu besiegen war, dann hatte er sich mächtig ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten.

Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend lenkte er sein Chakra in seine Blutbahnen, machte das Gift ausfindig und neutralisierte einen kleinen Teil davon, um wenigstens ein paar Muskeln wieder bewegen zu können. Senshi hatte wieder einmal recht. Man sollte wirklich wenigstens die Grundlagen der Medjutsu beherrschen.

Langsam und in Schmerzen schlängelte sich Orochimaru vor den jungen Uchiha, kam einige Meter vor ihm zum Stehen, während Blut aus ihm heraus floss und den Boden glitschig machte. Er stand so knapp vor seinem Ziel und doch würde er nie näher an den Schwarzhaarigen heran kommen. Harte, kalte Eisennägel bohrten sich durch seinen sich windenden Körper, zwangen ihn zum Stillstand. Panik stieg in dem Nukenin auf, während Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins blubberten. Der verdammte Bengel benutzte das gleiche Genjutsu wie sein Bruder, aber wie hatte er es gelernt?

„Würdest du das nicht zu gern wissen?", verhöhnte Sasuke ihn, bevor er den Schlangenkopf mit einiger Mühe abschlug und mit einem Schwall warmen Blutes übergossen wurde.

Lange konnte er seinen Sieg allerdings nicht auskosten, denn das Gift forderte letzten Endes seinen Tribut. Erschöpft landete der Ninja zuerst auf seinen Knien und schlussendlich mit dem Gesicht im roten Lebenssaft des Gegners. Schnelle klatschende Schritte drangen an sein Ohr, starke Arme hoben ihn hoch und trugen ihn aus dem Raum, wo er behutsam auf dem Boden gelegt wurde. Es war niemand anderer als sein Sensei.

Senshi eilte zurück in Orochimarus Schlafzimmer, legte die Überreste auf einen Haufen und schüttete einen Kanister mit Öl, den er im Versteck gefunden hatte, darüber. Innerlich hörte er Kyuubi vor Triumph und Rachegelüste aufheulen und knurren, als er eine Fackel auf die Körperteile warf. Er musste sicher gehen, dass nichts von Orochimaru übrig geblieben war. Schon ein Molekül wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Vielleicht war er ja auch nur paranoid, aber sicher war sicher und der Fuchs ließ ihm sonst auch keine Ruhe mehr.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und seinem Schüler lenkte er seine Schritte zurück zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, hob diesen wieder hoch und marschierte Richtung Ausgang. Die Mission war ein voller Erfolg.

„Gaki, heute werden wir richtig feiern gehen. Für mich Ramen mit Misogeschmack, für dich alle möglichen Tomatengerichte und ein richtiges Bett. Klingt doch gut, ne?", mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Jubelschreie des Neunschwänzigen im Hinterkopf und einem murrenden Sasuke in den Armen shunshinte der Silberhaarige ins nächst beste Dorf.

Die Kunde über Orochimarus Tod durch die Hand des Schwarzen Blitzes verbreitete sich im ganzen Land wie ein Lauffeuer und spaltete das Volk in zwei. Der Großteil war erleichtert, ließ Korken knallen und sang Lobeshymnen auf den Helden. Ein kleinerer Teil der Bevölkerung, nämlich die Otonins, war allerdings nicht so begeistert wie der Rest der Welt und schmiedete schon die ersten Mordpläne und Attentate auf den jungen Ninja, welcher allen Versuchen mit einem hämischen Grinsen entgegen trat.

Das Duo zog ein weiteres Mal quer durch die verschiedenen Reiche, immer auf der Suche nach Sasukes älterem Bruder, stattdessen aber trafen sie auf mehr Hindernisse als ihnen lieb gewesen wäre. Sicher es war eine gute Übung in Form zu bleiben, aber der junge Uchiha wurde langsam aber sicher ungeduldig.

„Verdammt, wo zum Teufel steckt dieser Verräter?", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige zum fünften Mal innerhalb von drei Tagen, während er wie ein Tiger im Käfig vor dem Lagerfeuer auf und ab marschierte.

„Gaki, setz dich hin und iss oder ich brech dir die Beine", drohend stand der ältere Ninja auf, ging auf seinen Schüler zu und fixierte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, „Wir werden ihn früher oder später finden."

„Hn", trotz des Wissens, dass er dieses Wortgefecht schon verloren hatte, blieb Sasuke stehen und schleuderte seinem Mentor einen düsteren Blick zu. Was sollte sonst er machen? Er war ein Uchiha, von Stolz und Perfektion besessen, und ein Teenager, in dem die Hormone Tango tanzten. Eine gefährliche Kombination also, „Warum bist du überhaupt blond?"

Darauf musste Senshi breit grinsen. Ja, der Schwarzhaarige war sein Schüler, sein Bruder, aber er liebte es ihn irritieren und ein wenig quälen zu können. Sollte er wirklich auf diesen Spaß verzichten? Die Antwort lautete: natürlich nicht!

„Das", er nahm eine goldene Strähne zwischen die Finger, „ist meine Naturhaarfarbe."

„Und deine Augenfarbe?"

„Je nach Lust und Laune verschieden."

„Also, vertraust du mir immer noch nicht?"

Damit hatte Sasuke einen Nerv getroffen und das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Älteren weggewischt. Obwohl der Junge es nicht sehen konnte, wusste er diese Tatsache sofort.

„Schon wieder dieses Thema? Das haben wir schon vor Jahren abgehakt."

Ein harter Blick traf den Älteren, welchen einige Schuldgefühle überkamen. Murrend vergrub er sein Gewissen in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes und hoffte, dass Kyuubi es vielleicht auffraß.

„Du bist nur frustriert, dass wir Itachi immer noch nicht gefunden haben, also soll ich dein Blitzableiter sein? Nie im Leben, weder in diesem noch im nächsten. Eigentlich solltest du die Frage mittlerweile selbst beantworten können."

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Informationen sammeln. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, hoffentlich hast du dich bis dahin beruhigt", aggressiv packte Senshi seinen Rucksack, warf ihn sich auf den Rücken und shunshinte wer weiß wohin, während Sasuke ihm nur ein wenig überrascht nachsah.

Ein Seufzer entwich Sasukes Kehle, weil er wusste, dass er überreagiert hatte. Natürlich vertraute Senshi ihm, sonst würde er ihn niemals so nah an sich heran oder allein durch die Gegend ziehen lassen. Verdammt, das hatte er nun davon sich von seinem Frust den richtigen Blick für die wichtigen Dinge trüben zu lassen.

Nun war er allein, hatte noch weniger Ahnung davon, wohin er gehen sollte, und seine Laune war an einem Tiefpunkt angekommen. Geschlagen nahm er seinen Platz vor dem Lagerfeuer ein, hielt seine Schüssel mit Nudeln in einer Hand und begann zu essen, während seine Gedanken Purzelbäume schlugen und einen Schlachtplan für die nächsten Tage ausarbeiteten. Er brauchte bloß ein verfluchtes Akatsuki-Mitglied in die Finger zu bekommen, um herauszufinden, wo sich sein älterer Bruder aufhielt. Die Frage war nur, wie sollte er einen finden?

* * *

**Gaki, wie konntest du nur so dumm sein? Kaum bist du mal zwei Tage von dem Jungen getrennt und schon vernachlässigst du deine Deckung.** Rote Augen funkelten amüsiert und arrogant auf, als Kyuubi seinen Kopf auf die übereinander geschlagenen Tatzen legte und seine Schweife faul in der Luft zucken ließ.

**Du gibst mir die Schuld dafür?** schrie der Maskenträger in seinen Kopf hinein, während er versuchte seinem Verfolger zu entkommen.

**Siehst du sonst noch irgendjemanden, außer dir?**

**Du genießt es, hab ich recht?**

**Ja, irgendwie schon. Die letzte Aufregung liegt doch schon eine Weile zurück.**

**Lachst du etwa, du mieser Fuchs?**

Die kleine Unterhaltung wurde abrupt von ein paar fliegenden Kunai unterbrochen, welchen der fast 21-Jährige geschickt auswich und ein erschöpftes Stöhnen unterdrückte. Kyuubi hatte recht, es war seine eigene Schuld, dass er jetzt in diesem Schlamassel festsaß und zwei wütenden Ninjas davonlaufen musste. Aber es war wahrlich Ironie, dass er die beiden Verfolger auch noch kannte. Das Schicksal hatte einen wirklich eigenartigen Humor.

„Bleib stehen!", drang eine zornige und energiegeladene Stimme an seine sensiblen Ohren, während er von Baum zu Baum sprang und einen Plan versuchte zu entwickeln.

Kurzerhand entstanden drei Kagebunshin, welche sich alle in verschiedene Richtungen aufteilten, in der Hoffnung ein wenig zum Verschnaufen zu kommen. Leider waren Strategien nicht gerade seine Stärke, denn er hatte eines vergessen. Einer der Verfolger war sein jüngeres Ich, was hieß, dass dieser ebenfalls dieses Jutsu beherrschte. Ein spöttisches Lachen in seinem Kopf erwachte zu Leben, sowie ein Knurren in seiner eigenen Kehle.

Er war schnell, ja, aber nicht schnell genug. Anscheinend war Verzweiflung mit einer Spur Hoffnung das perfekte Antriebsmittel für die jungen Ninja. Da Flucht nicht möglich war, blieb nur noch der Angriff offen, weswegen er nun auf einen Überraschungsmoment hoffte. Wenn er jetzt stehen blieb, würde das Naruto und Sakura sicher aus der Bahn werfen. Vielleicht konnte er mit den beiden vernünftig reden.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Senshi von einem dicken Ast auf eine große Lichtung, auf welcher er sich umdrehte und auf die zwei Jugendlichen wartete. Mit wehendem Mantel und verschränkten Armen dirigierte er seine Schattendoppelgänger zurück in seine Richtung, welche sich aber zwischen den Büschen und Blättern versteckt hielten. Nur zur Sicherheit.

**Warum shunshinst du nicht irgendwohin? **Der Dämonenfuchs verlor sichtlich das Interesse an der momentanen Situation, wenn kein anständiger Kampf für ihn drin war.

**Hast du am Vormittag geschlafen oder was? Glaubst du, ich blute freiwillig an den verschiedensten Körperteilen? Akatsuki, klingelt da was? Was wäre, wenn wir mitten in einem gegnerischen Lager landen? **Zur Verdeutlichung spuckte der Maskenträger Blut auf den Waldboden, während er versuchte ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrückte, als eine seiner gebrochenen Rippen auf den rechten Lungenflügel drückte.

**Soll ich dir etwas Chakra leihen?**

**Und dann soll vielleicht dein anderes Ich darauf kommen, wer ich bin?**

„Hey, Maskenfuzzi, wo ist Sasuke?", etwas überrumpelt kam der jüngere Blondschopf zum Stehen und warf dem Älteren einen nachdenklichen Blick entgegen, „Waren deine Haare nicht silber?"

Manieren waren in diesem Alter wohl völlig out, schoss es Senshi mit einem kühlen Lächeln auf den Lippen durch den Kopf, was von seinem inneren Dämon nur bestätigt wurde. Mit ein paar Sekunden Verspätung kam auch seine Begleiterin zwischen dem Gestrüpp hervor gestolpert.

„Also Leute, da ich euch alleine hier habe, will ich euch eins sagen. Für Sasuke ist es noch zu früh."

„Wie meinst du das?", flüsterte die Kunoichi verwirrt, als sie eine beruhigende Hand auf Narutos verkrampften Arm legte.

„Was ist wohl Sasukes größtes Ziel im Leben?", ein intensiver Blick wanderte von dem Mädchen zum Jungen und wieder zurück, „Seine Rache natürlich. Er will die Wahrheit über das Massaker herausfinden und seinen Bruder stellen."

„Aber das könnten wir gemeinsam machen! Wir könnten ihm helfen, zusammen!"

Senshis Augen wurden weicher, liebevoller. Es war eine Geste, die er normalerweise nur für Sasuke übrig hatte, aber die Aufforderung kam von Sakura, deren Wünsche er noch nie ablehnen konnte. Sofort füllten Horrorbilder seinen Kopf, als die schreckliche Vergangenheit wieder einmal ihren grausigen Kopf aus der Versenkung erhob. Leere Augen, überall Blut, Schreie. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, was ihm auch ein wenig gelang.

„Ihr versteht nicht. Er fühlt sich als Rächer. Er will keine Hilfe von euch, denn er glaubt, dass ihr ihn hindert. Dazu kommt noch Orochimarus früheren Einfluss auf den Jungen. Es ist eine Prüfung, durch die er allein muss. Ihr könnt ihm nicht helfen. Trainiert, werdet stärker, fordert ihn heraus, wenn ihr wollt, aber nicht jetzt."

„Aber warum ausgerechnet du?", diesmal kam die herausfordernde Frage aus Narutos Mund, „Warum zieht er einen Fremden uns vor? Sag 's mir! Warum bleibt er noch bei dir?"

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn es statt mir Orochimaru gewesen wäre?", Senshis Stimme schnitt durch alle Gedanken, eine scharfe Warnung schwang darin, „ihr habt keine Ahnung, was die Schlange mit ihm gemacht hätte. So wie es jetzt ist, ist es gut. Mehr als gut sogar. Außerdem, wenn er will, kann er gehen. Ich werde zwar alles versuchen, ihn bei mir zu halten, aber wenn er es unbedingt will, kann er machen, was er für richtig hält – was und wann auch immer er will."

Überrascht und verwirrt tauschten die Jüngeren einen Blick. Bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatten sie geglaubt, es glauben wollen, dass Sasuke keine andere Wahl hatte, als bei dem Shinobi zu bleiben. Irgendwie waren sie sich nicht mehr sicher, was sie genau als nächstes tun wollten, außer Sasuke um jeden Preis ins Dorf zurückzubringen. Wenn nötig sogar mit Gewalt, aber diese strahlend grünen Augen, gezeichnet von Schmerz, Entschlossenheit und Wut, verschlugen ihnen den Atem. An dem älteren Ninja konnten sich nicht vorbei, dass konnten sie mehr als deutlich sehen. Sie könnten von Glück sprechen, würden sie auch nur einen Finger auf ihn legen können.

„Große Klappe, nichts dahinter, ne?", ein arrogantes Lächeln konnte man auf Senshis Gesicht erahnen, „Vielleicht werdet ihr ihn früher sehen, als ihr erwartet."

„Wie meinst du das?", Hoffnung erstrahlte Sakuras Gesicht, während Naruto immer noch mit seiner Eifersucht kämpfte, „was habt ihr vor?"

„Das geht euch nichts an. Also, ich bin weg. Hoffentlich lässt ihr euch das alles durch den Kopf gehen. Ja ne!"

Ohne die beiden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sich der ältere Blondschopf um und marschierte in Richtung Norden. Stolz auf sich selbst, da er seine Schmerzen weder gezeigt noch angedeutet hatte, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, ließ seine Doppelgänger etwas hinter ihm gehen, um immer zu wissen, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Er dankte allen Göttern dafür, dass die zwei Jugendlichen zu perplex waren, um ihn zu verfolgen.

* * *

Erschöpft wischte sich Sasuke den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er emotionslos seinen Gegner beobachtete. Auch wenn dieser aussah wie ein Mädchen, war der Kerl keineswegs zimperlich, noch geistig gesund. Und wo zum Teufel war der Partner von diesem Bastard?

„Kukuku, du wirst meiner Kunst nicht entkommen!", schrie der blonde Akatsuki wutentbrannt, auf seinem geflügelten Etwas aus Ton stehend, „zeig mir deine Angst, Uchiha!"

Der Schwarzhaarige musste den Gegner auf jeden Fall von der Luft holen, die Frage war nur, wie? Soviel war allerdings klar, der Typ benutzte das Erdelement für seine Jutsu, also war sein Chidori im Vorteil, aber seine Reichweite war nicht weit genug. Mit dem Sharingan suchte er die Umgebung ab und entdeckte jede einzelne Landmine in seiner Nähe, welche er sogleich mit einer Blitzattacke unbemerkt deaktivierte. Ein minimales Grinsen formte sich wie von selbst auf seinen Lippen, als er einen nächsten Angriff vorbereitete.

Da der Ton, aus dem Deidaras Figuren bestanden, beweglich und formbar war, wollte Sasuke nun unbedingt wissen, wie gut der Vogel noch flog, wenn er gebrannt wurde. Schnell folgten die richtigen Fingerzeichen um eine Salve aus Feuerkugeln zu produzieren, welche ihr Ziel zwar um nichts verfehlten, aber das Ergebnis war alles andere als sonderlich berauschend. Das Feuerjutsu war zu schwach und zu klein, allerdings konnte man das ändern. Schließlich war der erste Versuch immer nur ein Test.

„Kukuku, glaubst du wirklich, so eine kleine, miese Attacke könnte meiner Kunst irgendetwas anhaben, h'mmm? So ein Schwächling soll also Itachis Bruder sein?"

„Wo steckt er?", herausfordernd blickten rote Augen in Grüne, welche immer zorniger wurden.

„Tobi, mach, dass du wegkommst, denn jetzt kommt die Zeit für meine beste Kunst, h'mmm!"

Angeekelt bemerkte Sasuke, dass sich sein Gegner einen Klumpen Ton in den Mund schob und hinunterschluckte. Was auch immer jetzt kommen musste, würde ihm nicht gefallen und er sollte auch recht behalten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Deidara den Brocken wieder hervorwürge und daraus mithilfe seines Chakras einen überdimensionalen Klon bastelte, welcher sich aufzublasen schien und schlussendlich auch noch explodierte.

Eine Wolke aus Farbe, Deidaras Chakra, verteilte sich im gesamten Wald, umhüllte Sasuke und begann sein teuflisches Werk. Vögel wurden zerfetzt, Pflanzen lösten sich auf, sowie Sasukes eigener Körper. Die mikroskopisch kleinen Bomben erfüllten ihren Job perfekt.

Deidaras Lachen erstarb augenblicklich, als ein Drachen aus Feuer auf seine Richtung zusteuerte und eines seiner wundervollen Kunstwerke verschlang. Es gelang ihm nur um ein Haar nicht selbst darin zu verbrennen. Ein Kopfdrehen später entdeckte er einen elektrisch aufgeladenen Sasuke in Mitten einer nicht allzu entfernten Lichtung stehen. Verdammte Uchiha! Er hatte ihn wohl unterschätzt.

„Wie hast du es bemerkt? Woher wusstest du, wie man meiner Kunst entgehen kann?", wütend landete der Blondschopf gegenüber von seinem Gegner.

„Meinem Sharingan entgeht nichts so schnell. All deine Jutsu begannen mit dem Doton-Zeichen und ich sehe dein Chakra in Farbe. Also, wo ist Itachi?"

„Grr, ihr seid euch so gleich. Dieselben emotionslosen Augen, dasselbe coole Getue. Ihr beide versteht meine Kunst nicht und verachtet sie deshalb."

„Warum sollte ich mich dafür interessieren?"

Mit knirschenden Zähnen riss sich der Blonde die Jacke und das Shirt vom Leib, löste eine Naht in der Nähe seines Herzen und griff nach einem weiteren Klumpen Ton.

„Ich werde dir nun meine letzte und schönste Kunst zeigen. Die habe ich extra für deinen Bruder entwickelt, aber man sollte nicht wählerisch sein, h'mmm", ein irres Lachen bahnte sich einen Weg aus Deidaras Kehle, während Sasuke schon ahnen konnte, worauf es hier hinauslief.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stopfte der Blondschopf den Ton in den übergroßen Mund auf seiner Brust und erklärte, dass er sich selbst zur Kunst machen wollte und mit einem Knall in die Geschichte eingehen würde. Überrascht weiteten sich die onyxfarbenen Augen des jungen Ninja, da er erst jetzt wirklich bemerkte, dass sein Chakra am Ende war. Er konnte nicht fort. Er saß fest und würde hier umkommen. Eine Woche war er nun allein unterwegs und schon musste er auf solch erbärmliche Art krepieren? Deswegen hatte man also ein Team an seiner Seite. Leider kam ihm diese Erkenntnis ein wenig zu spät. Wage erinnerte er sich an die Mission im Wellenreich. Er hatte seinen Rivalen vor Haku beschützt und war wegen dem Dobe fast gestorben, aber er hat es aus freien Stücken getan.

Unbewusst griff der fast 16-Jährige nach seiner Kette, die er vor Jahren von seinem Lehrmeister zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, und dachte an die letzten Jahre. Er dachte an Naruto, dem Senshi so sehr ähnelte und dann doch wieder absolut gar nicht, an Sakura, Kakashi und an Konoha. Schlussendlich tauchte noch sein Onii-san in seinen Gedanken auf. Das Massaker. Seine Wahrheit, welche sich mit Senshis Wahrheit nicht deckte. Er wollte wissen, was damals wirklich geschah. Aber so wie es aussah, würden die nächsten Atemzüge seine letzten sein.

Wenn man dem Tod ins Auge blickte, übermannten einen unglaublich viele Erinnerungen und Gefühle. Reue, unerfüllte Wünsche, Trauer, aber auch Wut und Zweifel. Keine Spur von Zufriedenheit oder Glück.

Der letzte Versuch Chakra zu schmieden ging voll daneben, was Sasuke noch mehr verzweifeln ließ. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass dieser Tag jemals kommen würde, aber heute war es soweit. Er, Uchiha Sasuke, gab auf. Er wusste, wann er geschlagen war, nur hätte er sich seinen Untergang etwas würdevoller vorgestellt. Das nächste, was er hörte war ein lauter Knall.


	6. Tod und Leben

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts, wie immer.

_A/N:_ Puh, endlich ist dieses Kapitel fertig. Irgendwie hatte ich Schwierigkeiten damit, es fertig zu bekommen, könnte aber auch an meine drei Übertrittsprüfungen liegen. _YAY_, alle geschafft!  
Danke, danke, meine verehrten **Someone** und **yumao. **Eure Reviews sind wie Balsam für meine Autorenseele ^^  
Und auch noch ein dickes Danke an diejenigen unter euch, die mich auf ihre Favoriten bzw. Alertliste gesetzt haben

**Tod und Leben**

Es hatte ihn ein paar Tage gekostet, aber schlussendlich hatte er sein Opfer endlich aufgespürt. Die Verfolgungsjagd dauerte nun schon seit insgesamt vier Stunden an. Der Bursche war verdammt schnell und seine Ausdauer war außergewöhnlich! Mit knirschenden Zähnen sammelte Senshi sein Chakra, kreierte fünf Kagebunshin und versuchte so den Gegner einzukreisen, was ihm auch einigermaßen gelang.

Bäume flogen an dem blonden Mann vorbei, als er von Ast zu Ast sprang und hämisch grinsend bemerkte, dass der Vorsprung immer geringer wurde. Anscheinend bekamen dem Verfolgten die fliegenden Kunai nicht wirklich besonders gut. Das Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter, denn er hatte bereits einen Plan entwickelt. Ein Plan, der die Höhle da vorne beinhaltete.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut krachte der gegnerische Ninja mit dem Rücken voraus gegen die mit Moos bewachsene Steinwand und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen, während Blut aus verschiedenen Schnitt- und Platzwunden sickerte. Knacksen von Knochen war zu hören, was sicherlich nicht wirklich gesund für den Nuke-nin gewesen sein konnte, trotz allem aber ein sadistisches Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Maskenträgers zauberte. Die Jubelschreie des Kyuubi taten ebenfalls ihren Teil dazu bei. Wie sehr sich doch ein Mensch verändern konnte.

**Der Typ hat es verdient, also bloß kein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hat Akatsuki unterstützt. Mach ihn fertig. **Das Knurren des Fuchses hallte ohrenbetäubend in seiner Gedankenwelt wider und schüttete noch mehr Öl ins Feuer und Adrenalin ins Blut.

„Also, noch mal von Anfang an. Wo ist Itachi?", um seiner Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen, griff Senshi nach dem Kragen des Hemdes und zog den Gegner daran ein wenig näher zu seinem Gesicht heran, „Die Leute behaupteten immer, ich wäre ein Monster. Wollen wir ihre These ein wenig testen?"

„Woher zum Teufel soll ich wissen, von welchem Kerl du da sprichst?"

„Du bist ein Nuke-nin, der diese Organisation unterstützt. Du weißt, welche ich meine. Rote Wolken auf schwarzen Mäntel, klingelt da was?"

„Aber ich habe doch nie direkten Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Mitgliedern."

„Falsche Antwort", ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht folgte, was einen weiteren Knochen zum Knacksen brachte.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit", wimmerte der Schwächere mit schmerzverzerrter Miene, „Ich kenne nur einen Kontaktmann und nicht mal der kennt die Mitglieder."

„Wo trefft ihr euch?"

Zitternd spukte der braunhaarige Mann schließlich die gewünschten Informationen aus, denn anscheinend erschien ihm Senshi noch angsterregender zu sein als die ganze Akatsuki-Organisation zusammen, bevor der blonde Ninja mit einem Mal wieder sein freundliches und fröhliches Selbst wurde. Zwar verhinderte die Maske, dass man sein Lächeln sah, aber trotzdem erreichte es seine Augen, als er davonshunshinte.

* * *

„Scheiße", keuchte der heranwachsende Mann, als er auf ein Knie fiel und versuchte die neu gewonnenen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, „jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was er meinte, als er sagte, dass er schon des Öfteren gestorben wäre." Und es fühlte sich auch noch so verdammt echt an!

Als er bemerkte, was Deidara ungefähr im Schilde führte, und den Anstieg von Chakra mit dem Sharingan gesehen hatte, hatte Sasuke sofort den Großteil seines restlichen Chakra geschmiedet um einen fast perfekten Schattendoppelgänger mit nur acht Fingern und einem Ohr zu machen, um selbst schleunigst abzuhauen. Innerlich dankte er allen Göttern, dass der blonde Akatsuki so sehr von Rache- und Mordgedanken geblendet war, sodass ihm der Austausch sowie die Fehler entgangen waren.

Erschöpft rappelte sich der fast 16-Jährige wieder auf die Beine und schritt in einem langsamen, quälenden Tempo weiter. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, denn seine Kräfte waren nun endgültig versiegt. Stöhnend glitt der Schwarzhaarige einen Baumstamm herab, streckte die Beine aus und tastete seinen Körper nach Verletzungen und verschwundenen Körperteilen ab. Diesmal entwich ihm ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, als er zufrieden feststellte, dass noch alles dort war, wo er es zuletzt gesehen hatte. Es waren nur ein paar Rippen angeknackst, ein Unterarm gebrochen und einige Gelenke verstaucht. Die vielen Aufschürfungen und Platzwunden wollte er gar nicht erst zählen anfangen.

Kurz nach der erfreulichen Entdeckung rutschte ihm auch schon ein langer Strang an Flüchen aus dem Mund. Der verdammte Akatsuki nahm die wichtigen Informationen mit in die Hölle und der zweite Mistkerl war spurlos verschwunden. Nun stand er nach all der Mühe trotzdem mit leeren Händen da. Er war nicht einen winzigen Millimeter an seinen Bruder näher herangekommen.

„Nana, solche Worte aus deinem Munde? Ich dachte immer, ihr Uchiha würdet über diesen ordinären Dingen wie Fluchen stehen", eine amüsierte Stimme flog dem Teenager entgegen.

„Senshi?"

„Überrascht?", das Grinsen des Blondschopfs wich einem fragenden Blick, als er hinter den Büschen hervorkam und seinen Schüler etwas genauer betrachtete, „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus."

Sofort als er seinen Lehrmeister sah, schossen wieder diese letzten Gedanken seines Schattendoppelgängers in den Ecken seines Gehirns herum. Sasuke fühlte sich mit einem Mal erleichtert und entsetzt zugleich. Es war zum Verrückt werden!

„Ich bin zwei Akatsuki-Mitglieder über den Weg gelaufen und wollte Itachis Aufenthaltsort erfahren."

„Und es klappte nicht, hab ich recht?", ein Blick auf die ruhige Form seines Schülers war Antwort genug, „Dafür weiß ich, wo wir ihn finden. Komm, wir sollten von hier verschwinden."

Kraftlos ließ sich Sasuke an der Schulter packen und wer weiß wohin bringen. Es war ihm egal, im Gegensatz, es war ihm sogar ganz recht. In seinem Kopf schlugen die Gedanken Purzelbäume und versanken immer weiter in die schöne Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit. Bald würde er seinem Bruder endlich gegenüberstehen und Antworten verlangen können. Bald würde er sein Kusanagi in das Fleisch des Verräters senken und dessen Leben beenden. Bald.

**Wie, glaubst du, ist er dem verrückten, Bomben werfenden Akatsuki entkommen?**

_Das werden wir noch herausfinden, aber zuerst müssen wir von hier weg, bevor die Konohatruppe auftaucht._

Besorgt blickte der Lehrer auf seinen Schüler, während er ihn auf einen Futon legte und sich noch einmal im Hotelzimmer umsah. Er hatte an den Fenstern und der Tür Fallen installiert. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein, immerhin wurden sie jetzt immer stärker verflogt. Von Feinden und Freunden.

Ein Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen, als er sich mit einer braungebrannten Hand durch die unbändige Mähne strich. Er hatte die beiden gebeten sich zurückzuhalten, anscheinend hatte er vergessen, wie Sakura und er selbst in ihrer Pubertät gewesen waren. Oder besser gesagt, hatte er vergessen, zu was sie alles bereit gewesen waren, um Sasuke wieder zurückzuholen. Kyuubis ungläubiges Schnaufen und Knurren drangen durch sein Bewusstsein.

**Weswegen sind wir wohl in die Vergangenheit gereist, hm? Also, Konzentration, gaki. Plan lieber deine nächsten Schritte. Im Moment können wir Itachi noch nicht angreifen, dazu ist der Kleine noch nicht fit genug.**

_Sasuke erholt sich schon schnell genug. Auch wenn er es noch nicht ganz begriffen hat, hat er doch ein paar von Oro-temes Kräfte aufgesogen. Mir macht Madara allerdings mehr Kopfzerbrechen._

**Zweifel? **Ein verdächtig ähnlich wie ein Lachen klingendes Geräusch kroch aus der Kehle des Ungetüms empor, während dessen neun Schweife ungeduldig durch die Luft peitschten.

Zu Senshis Glück musste er auf diese Frage nicht irgendeine Antwort hervor kramen, denn genau in diesem Augenblick hatte Sasuke beschlossen aufzuwachen. Mit einer Hand nach seinem Kopf greifend richtete der Schwarzhaarige seinen protestierenden Körper in eine sitzende Haltung, während all seine Muskeln vor Empörung aufzuschreien schienen und ein Vorschlaghammer im Sekundentakt gegen seine Schädeldecke hämmerte.

„Na, endlich wach?"

Orientierungslos blickte sich der Jüngere im Raum um, bis sein Blick schließlich auf dem grinsenden Blondschopf, welcher ihm einen Becher mit Wasser vor die Nase hielt, landete.

„Wo-?"

„In einem kleinen Dorf im Land der Felsen. Hier wird uns so schnell keiner finden. Also, wie bist du Deidara entkommen?"

„Kagebunshin", krächzte der schwarzhaarige Teenager, während er überrascht feststellte, dass sein Körper keine Brüche mehr aufwies und fast vollständig wieder regeneriert war. Wie lange war er bloß bewusstlos gewesen?

„Wusste nicht, dass du das kannst. Wer hat es dir beigebracht?"

„Niemand. Ich hab dich über zwei Jahre beobachten können."

„Ach ja, das Genie mit dem Sharingan", lachte Senshi mit tiefer Stimme und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

Während Sasuke sich von seinen Verletzungen erholte, bereitete Senshi ein Versteck nach dem anderen vor, um die Verfolger auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Um Konoha machten sich die beiden keine Sorgen, denn außerhalb vom Land des Feuers hatten die meisten verfügbaren Ninja keine Erlaubnis nach ihnen zu suchen geschweige denn mitzunehmen, aber Akatsuki und die Oto-nins waren nach wie vor, wie Bluthunde hinter dem ungleichen Paar her.

„Warum lassen wir sie uns nicht einfach finden?", fragte Sasuke seinen Mentor eines Tages, als er sein Kusanagi schärfte und seinen Waffenbeutel überprüfte.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah der Windkrieger den fast 16-Jährigen ungläubig an, „Wolltest du nicht Itachi um die Ecke bringen? Du bist nun vollends geheilt, also können wir ihn endlich aufsuchen."

„Hn", ein Hauch von Vorfreude schwang in dem einen Laut mit, was Senshi natürlich nicht entging.

* * *

_Genjutsu sind sooo langweilig._

**Hör auf zu quengeln, gaki. Du bist fast 21 Jahre, also benimm dich dementsprechend.**

_Aber die stehen einfach nur da._

Die große Schriftrolle neben sich legend ließ sich der blonde Shinobi an der Wand des Versteckes im Schneidersitz nieder, als er die zwei Uchihabrüder betrachtete. Für einen kurzen Moment wunderte er sich, was für einen geistigen Kampf sich die beiden lieferten. Aber ob er es so genau wissen wollte, konnte er allerdings nicht wirklich sagen. Nach zwanzig endlos scheinenden Minuten kam endlich Leben in die beiden Ninjas, als die Stimme des Älteren von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte.

„Dir fehlt es immer noch an Hass. Ohne das Mangekyou Sharingan und diesem Gefühl hättest du gar nicht erst auftauchen sollen, Otoutou."

„Hn. Ich brauch das Mangekyou nicht. Mein Sharingan reicht aus, um deine Genjutsu aufzuheben, Aniki. Versuch ruhig deine Illusionen immer und immer wieder gegen mich einzusetzen, aber das wird nicht reichen, um mich aufhalten zu können", spukte Sasuke seinem Bruder förmlich entgegen, als er die Hand nach dem Griff seines Kusanagis streckte, „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr hinter dir her, weil du den Clan ausgerottet hast, sondern wegen dem, was du mir angetan hast."

„Aber es hat dir nicht geschadet, denn wie ich sehe, bist du stark geworden. Und jetzt werde ich mir deine Augen nehmen. Werde mein Licht, Sasuke!"

„Immer die gleiche Leier und immer die gleichen Illusionen. Sag mir, wer ist der dritte noch lebende Uchiha?"

„Uchiha Madara. Frag dein Anhängsel, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

Natürlich musste er Senshi nicht mehr fragen, denn wie das letzte Mal spukte dieser solche Informationen im ungünstigsten Moment aus. Nämlich kurz vor dem Kampf mit Itachi. Er wusste schon Bescheid, dass einer der Gründer Konohas immer noch lebend auf dieser Welt wandelte. Warum er trotzdem fragte? Er wollte bloß Bestätigung, dafür dass der Mann vor ihm auch wirklich die Wahrheit sprach.

So etwas wie Bestürzung machte sich in dem jüngeren Uchiha breit, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Mentor mit allem recht hatte. Senshis Wahrheiten waren Itachis Wahrheiten, was bedeutete, dass er selbst fast acht Jahre mit einer Lüge gelebt hatte. Hatte wegen einer Lüge sein Dorf, seine Kameraden hintergangen.

Wäre der damals violetthaarige Shinobi nicht gewesen, wäre er bei Orochimaru gelandet. Kaum vorstellbar, was dann aus ihm geworden wäre. Wahrscheinlich hätte er seine Seele in Hass, Dunkelheit und Wahnsinn verloren. Kopfschüttelnd verscheuchte er diese nicht zum ersten Mal auftauchenden Gedanken sogleich auch wieder aus seinem Kopf, um sich wieder auf die momentane Situation zu konzentrieren.

Beide bewegten sich im selben Augenblick. Die Zeit der Worte war damit beendet und der Kampf begann. Für untrainierte Augen waren die Ninjas nicht mehr zu erkennen, nur ein Vermischen von Farben wäre zu erahnen und das Rascheln der Kleidung zu hören. Metall krachte auf Metall. Klinge auf Klinge. Es sah wie ein tödlicher Tanz aus, aus dem nur einer als Gewinner hervorgehen konnte. Sie umkreisten einander, testeten den jeweils anderen. Es folgte ein Schlag, der geblockt, dann ein Tritt, der pariert wurde. Shuriken flogen mit der Absicht zu verletzen durch die Luft und Kunai verfehlten das gewünschte Ziel. Sasuke bewegte sich mit der Präzision einer Raubkatze, während Itachi ein wenig geschwächt wirkte.

Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Senshi eine schnelle Bewegung, die nicht von dem Kampf herrührte, wahrnehmen. Interessiert drehte er seinen Kopf leicht in jene Richtung und erkannte niemand anderen als den besten Spion der Akatsuki – Zetsu. Nach kurzer Überlegung lenkte er aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den epischen Zweikampf der Brüder, welche mittlerweile von Waffen zu Jutsus übergegangen waren, und ließ das weiß-schwarze Wesen in Ruhe. Irgendwie war es den beiden inzwischen gelungen, das Dach von dem Versteck wegzureißen und den halben Wald mit schwarzen Flammen zu bedecken.

Itachis Husten nahm mit jeder Minute zu, während Blut langsam aus seinen Augen und Mund sickerte. Im Grunde genommen brauchte er nicht einmal Sasuke, der ihn umzubringen versuchte, er würde sowieso nicht mehr lange durchhalten können.

Mit jedem Moment, der verstrich, hoben die Uchihabrüder das Niveau ein Stückchen mehr an, bis sie an jenem Punkt angekommen waren, an dem sie nicht mehr viel Chakra übrig hatten und alles nur noch von ihrer Willensstärke abhing. Endlich war der entscheidende Augenblick gekommen, in welchem sich herausstellte, wer den Sieg davontragen sollte.

Itachi hatte seinen letzten Trumpf aus dem Ärmel gezaubert – Susanoo. Aber eines hatte er nicht bedacht und zwar, dass dieses Jutsu sein Gewebe von innen heraus zu schnell zerstörte. Sein Gesicht war blasser als normalerweise. Seine Augen hatten tiefschwarze Ringe rundherum. Seine Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert und träge.

Aber wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Er hätte es nie übers Herz bringen können, seinen kleinen Bruder zu töten. Alles, das er wollte, war ihn zu beschützen. Deswegen hatte er die Befehle des dritten Hokage ausgeführt, deswegen war er Akatsuki beigetreten, deswegen hatte er Sasuke mit der Aufgabe ihn umzubringen beauftragt.

Mit einem nicht zu sehenden Lächeln betrachtete er seinen Otoutou ein letztes Mal und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sich dieser prächtig entwickelt hatte. Er war ein stattlicher junger Ninja, der seine Ziele mit einer felsenfesten Überzeugung ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken verfolgte. Das einzige, das die Freude etwas schmälerte, war die Tatsache, dass sich Sasuke nicht um sein Dorf zu kümmern schien. Aber trotzdem konnte er nun, da er wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder auf sich aufpassen konnte, in Ruhe in die Hölle fahren.

_Lebewohl, Otoutou._

Sasuke erging es jedoch nicht viel anders. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sein Sharingan aktivieren, noch die leichtesten Jutsus anwenden, denn sein Chakra steuerte bereits auf null zu, während er in eine Ecke getrieben wurde. Es gab kein Entkommen, aber falls es nicht zu seinen Gunsten enden sollte, würde er nicht allein untergehen. Er würde bis zum Schluss erbittert kämpfen.

Susanoo verflog so schnell wie es gerufen wurde, während der Ältere mit ausgestrecktem Arm langsamen Schrittes auf seinen kleinen Bruder zuging. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Itachi an und wartete darauf, von seinen Augenäpfeln Abschied zu nehmen. 10 Zentimeter, 5 Zentimeter, 2 Zentimeter.

Sasuke konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen und schloss sofort die Lider. Gespannt wartete er auf den unwirklichen Moment, aber was kam, überraschte ihn. Itachi tat, was er früher immer tat. Er stupste seine Stirn mit den Fingern an und für eine winzige Sekunde befand sich Sasuke wieder in seiner Kindheit mit seinem liebevollen, sich um ihn kümmernden Aniki. Erinnerungen flogen blitzschnell in seinem Geiste umher.

„Tut mir leid, Sasuke, aber – es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", Itachis Flüstern erreichten den jungen Mann, was ihn dazu brachte die Augen zu öffnen und in die schwarzen Tiefen seines Gegenübers zu blicken. Ein Stich in seinem Kopf und Herzen waren die Folgen, denn in den tiefsten Ecken seines Verstandes wusste er, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Der dumpfe Aufprall von Itachis leblosen Körper, der auf den Boden prallte, riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und alles, das er tun konnte, war auf den Leichnam zu starren. Itachi war tot. Tot. Tot. Überall war sein Blut. Am Boden, an den Wänden, an seinen eigenen Händen. Sein Lebensziel hatte sich nach so unendlich langer Zeit erfüllt und doch fühlte er nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis. Da war kein Gefühl von Triumph oder Überlegenheit. Wo war all der Hass auf den Mann geblieben?

Überraschende Bitterkeit trübte seinen Erfolg. Er hatte sich diesen Augenblick so oft, so lange vorgestellt und nie hätte er gedacht, dass Itachis Tod ihn auf diese Weise berühren könnte. Aber hatte Senshi ihn nicht gewarnt? Damals, vor Jahren, hatte er ihm versucht zu erklären, dass Rache nicht alles wäre. Als Antwort bekam Senshi nur ein 'Hn' und ein kleines ungläubiges Grinsen entgegen geschleudert.

Und es war auch nicht wirklich sein Erfolg, denn nicht er hatte seinen älteren Bruder getötet, sondern das Mangekyou hatte dies für ihn erledigt. Unbewusst registrierte er diesen Gedanken. Sein Verstand ging in den Leerlauf. Sein Inneres war betäubt. Lag es am Blutverlust oder kam der Boden wirklich näher?

Sofort eilte Senshi zu seinem Schützling, blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und stellte fest, dass Zetsu schon auf und davon war. Ihm blieben nur mehr ein paar Minuten, um zu entscheiden, ob er beide mitnehmen sollte oder nur Sasuke. Um keine kostbare Zeit mehr zu verschwenden, shunshinte er mit einem leisen, erschöpften Seufzer in eine weit entfernte Höhle und legte dort seinen Schüler ab.

„Man hat auch wirklich nur Ärger mit dir, gaki", die geflüsterte Bemerkung blieb natürlich unbeantwortet.

In Gedanken versunken heilte er den Schwarzhaarigen so gut er konnte, bevor er Itachis Leiche betrachtete. Langsam aber sicher kam das Ziel seiner Mission immer näher. Was sollte er nur als nächstes tun, welchen Schritt sollte er als nächstes wählen? Zwei Namen waren noch auf seiner Liste offen: Danzo und Madara. Mit wem sollte er als erstes abrechnen oder sollte er die beiden Sasuke überlassen?

In seiner Zeitlinie war Sasuke Akatsuki beigetreten, aber dies wollte er aus persönlichen Gründen vermeiden. Und wer sollte ihm das auch übel nehmen? Immerhin war er immer noch ein Jinchuriki, auch wenn er sich in diesen Tagen mit seinem inneren Ungeheuer bestens verstand, konnten Kyuubi und er selbst auf diese Erfahrung sehr leicht verzichten. Also, blieb nur noch Konoha offen, aber ob der Schwarzhaarige von dieser Idee begeistert war, war eine andere Frage, die sie später noch durch diskutieren sollten. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile in deren Heimatdorf zurückzukehren. Danzo war schon dort und Madara würde über kurz oder lang ebenfalls dort auftauchen und versuchen, es platt zu machen.

Wie würden wohl die Bewohner auf die beiden reagieren? Das war die Kehrseite der Idee. So ungern er es auch zugab, Sasuke war ein Missing-nin und die Gesetze konnte nicht einmal Tsunade ändern. Immerhin könnten sie Sasuke ins Gefängnis werfen, aber da würde er ins Spiel kommen. Auf keinen Fall würde er ihn zurückbringen, wenn es darauf hinauslaufen sollte. Immerhin hatte er alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihn vor der Dunkelheit zu beschützen und er sah nicht ein, warum er für etwas bestraft werden sollte, das schon Jahre zurücklag.

Ihm würden sie höchstens den Aufenthalt verwehren können, aber das spielte keine große Rolle, denn immerhin hatte er sowieso nur mehr weniger als ein halbes Jahr Zeit. Dann würde er wieder in seine Dimension oder was auch immer (so genau hatte er dieses Jutsu und die Physik nie wirklich verstanden) zurückkehren müssen.

* * *

Nachdem Sasuke aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht war, war er noch stiller und in Gedanken verlorener als normalerweise. Er aß, weil ihn Senshi dazu zwang, er trank, weil er musste, aber weder schmeckte er sein Essen, noch bemerkte er die besorgten Blicke seines Lehrmeisters. Sie hatten Itachi bereits begraben und dessen Schwert und Augen wurden vom Älteren in Verwahrung genommen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht dagegen protestiert, sondern Totsuka, das Gegenstück zu Kusanagi, bereitwillig entgegen genommen.

Nach zwei Wochen des eisernen Schweigens hatte Senshi die Schnauze voll. Sasuke musste endlich wieder zum Reden anfangen, sonst würde er noch den Verstand verlieren. Trotz dass er immer behauptete, er hätte seinen älteren Bruder gehasst, war er doch in Trauer und das fraß er schön langsam in sich hinein bis er vermutlich noch platzte.

„Es reicht, Sasuke", mit einem strengen Blick musterte der Blondschopf den jungen Ninja, „Du kannst dich nicht ewig damit quälen. Hör auf, auf sein Grab zu starren und rede wieder. Du trauerst, das versteh ich, aber damit ist weder dir noch deinem Bruder geholfen. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Du sollst trauern, aber dadurch nicht selbst zugrunde gehen."

Mit stürmischen Augen entgegnete er seinem Mentor, sprach aber kein einziges Wort und doch gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er es versuchen wollte. Genau genommen war es nicht nur Trauer, sondern ebenso Verständnislosigkeit, Enttäuschung und Verwunderung. Es gab noch so viele Warum und Wieso und niemand konnte ihm die Antworten liefern, die er so gerne gehört hätte.

Nicht einmal Senshi würde sie beantworten können, aber als er seinen Sensei lächeln sah, wusste er, dass es nicht so wie beim letzten Mal, beim Massaker, war. Diesmal war er nicht allein. Er hatte jemanden, der ihm zur Seite stehen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung für wie lange, aber die gemeinsame Zeit würde er zu schätzen wissen. Ob er es jemals vor irgendwelchem Publikum zugeben würde? Natürlich nicht. Immerhin war er immer noch ein Uchiha.

Nach dem einseitigen Gespräch packte Senshi das Lager langsam zusammen, löschte das Lagerfeuer und bedeutete seinem Schützling sich Aufbruch bereit zu machen.


	7. Geduld und Vertrauen

_Disclaimer: _Also, langsam hab ich es satt, es immer wieder zu wiederholen. Nichts ist meins, bis auf die Idee für die Story.

_A/N: _Danke Alpenwolf für deinen netten Review ^^  
Und ebenso danke an all diejenigen unter euch, die mir kein Feetback geben und trotzdem meine FF zu lesen. Ich kann mich zwar auf diese Weise nicht verbessern, aber anscheinend gefällt sie euch doch einigermaßen. DANKE!

**Geduld und Vertrauen**

_Oh, ihr Götter, wenn es euch denn wirklich geben sollte, steht mir bei. Und du, Kyuubi, hör auf zu lachen. Ich spüre, wie mein armes Hirn gleich explodieren wird._

Diese verdammte Diskussion begann vor Stunden und würde jetzt, wenn es so weiterging, hier in dieser verfluchten Wüste in einem Massaker enden und niemand würde seinen leblosen, blutleeren, in Stücke gerissenen Körper finden. Das klang doch nach einem verlockenden Plan.

Mit zornigen, dunklen Augen und einem sturen Stirnrunzeln gab Sasuke seinen unübersehbaren Missmut zu erkennen. Und wenn es dies nicht getan hätte, dann mit Sicherheit seine blassen, verschränkten Arme und seine etwas breitbeinige Haltung. Der plötzlich aufkommende Wind begann seine etwa 15 cm langen schwarzen Haare zu zerzausen und ließ seine ebenfalls schwarze Kleidung rascheln. Warum war der Junge bloß von dieser Farbe so sehr besessen? Sicher, er trug ebenfalls ein schwarzes, kurzärmliges Shirt, aber wenigstens war sein Mantel blutrot.

Innerlich war Senshi froh darüber, dass der junge Shinobi wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurück gefunden hatte. Immerhin waren es mittlerweile vier Wochen her, seitdem die beiden Uchihabrüder miteinander gekämpft hatten, auf der anderen Seite allerdings hatte er dieses pubertierende Getue nicht wirklich vermisst. Ein Knurren verriet seine wachsende Ungeduld.

„Gaki, wir können ihn nicht allein besiegen. Wir müssen nach Konoha und ich meine mit wir, dich und mich. Wenn du Angst vor dem Gefängnis hast, dann hättest du dir damals alles zweimal durch den Kopf gehen lassen sollen, bevor du das Dorf verlassen hast. Und diesen Knutschfleck an deinem Nacken wirst du nicht wieder als Ausrede verwenden."

„Hn", Sasuke war nicht dumm und wusste, wann er ein verbales Gefecht gegen den Älteren verloren hatte, „Ich habe vor nichts und niemanden Angst."

Ein hämisches halbes Lächeln zierte Senshis Lippen. Natürlich nicht. Ach, wie sehr er doch Sarkasmus liebte.

„Also, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Übermorgen sollten wir in Konoha angekommen sein", er konnte es nicht vermeiden. Eine Spur von Vorfreude, Sorge und Aufregung schwang in seiner Stimme mit und wie sollte es auch anders sein? Der Schwarzhaarige überhörte den Ton natürlich nicht und sein ausgeprägter analytischer Verstand verarbeitete solche Ausrutscher immer mit haarscharfer Präzision.

Diesmal war es Sasuke, der ein hämisches Grinsen nicht aufhalten konnte, während er beide Katanas um die Hüfte band, seinen Waffenbeutel um den Oberschenkel schnallte und seinem Mentor die dicke Schriftrolle übergab.

„Warum bist du wirklich so versessen auf das Dorf?"

„Ähm, wegen Ichirakus Ramen natürlich. Hab diese schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr genießen können."

Perplex starrte der Schwarzhaarige den blonden Ninja an, denn im Grunde genommen hatte er nicht mit einer solchen Information gerechnet. Hatte er es ihm absichtlich gesagt? Dies war eine persönliche Information und die bekam Sasuke nicht jeden Tag aufgetischt, warum er auch solche Dinge aufsaugte wie ein Schwamm.

„Also, warst du schon mal dort? Wann?"

„Ja, ich war dort. Keine Ahnung, wann", kam die knappe Antwort, als Senshi sich auch schon umdrehte, davon marschierte und Sasuke ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterherlief.

„Blau ist deine richtige Augenfarbe?"

„Hm?"

„Dein Chakrafluss ist zurzeit einmal nicht verschoben, sondern ganz natürlich."

Verwundert drehte sich der Ältere zu seinem Schüler um und war etwas erstaunt, Sasuke mit aktiviertem Bluterbe zu erblicken.

„Du analysierst mich mit deinem Sharingan?", sein Unglaube drückte sich durch eine hochgezogene Augenbraue aus, „Immer noch so versessen auf mein wahres Aussehen?"

„Ich kenne nur eine Person mit solch seltenen Merkmalen", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige gedankenverloren, während der Ältere die nahende Gefahr zu bändigen versuchte.

Einen Wimpernschlag später stand der Senshi vor dem jungen Shinobi, den er kennengelernt hatte. Violette Haare und graugrüne Augen.

„Besser?", grinste Senshi ihm zuwinkend an.

„Hn", innerlich ging Sasuke, da er nun sein Lebensziel (Itachi töten) hinter sich gebracht und somit Zeit für andere Dinge hatte, alle Fakten, die er bis jetzt über seinen Lehrer gesammelt hatte, durch.

Es faszinierte ihn, wie viele Parallelen er zu Naruto aufwies. Waren die beiden wirklich nicht miteinander verwandt? Und wenn doch, was sagte ihm das, über den Charakter seines Mentors? Oder war es vielleicht möglich? Nein, wie sollte dies denn auch funktionieren? So schnell wie der absurde Gedanke ihm zugeflogen war, wurde er auch schon wieder zur Seite geschoben. Unmögliche Theorie. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er seinem Lehrer hinterher.

* * *

Sasuke konnte ein Stirnrunzeln und Staunen nicht unterdrücken. Das, was vor ihnen lag, konnte unmöglich sein Heimatdorf sein. Die meisten Gebäude waren eingestürzt, Feuer züngelte an einigen Stellen und die meisten Bewohner waren entweder in einem Kampf verstrickt oder lagen verletzt oder tot auf den Straßen. Ein lautes Luftholen ließ seinen Blick von den Trümmern zu Senshi wandern.

Verwunderung wurde von Erkenntnis abgelöst. Genau, sein Dorf wurde auf dieselbe Weise zerstört. Musste für ihn wie eine Reise in die dunkle Vergangenheit wirken.

_Warum hast du mich nicht vorgewarnt? _Ungehalten begann Naruto mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen zu knurren

**Was? Bin ich etwa dein Terminkalender? Ich hatte ebenso wenig Ahnung wie du? **

_Was sollen wir machen? Wir sind mitten in den Kampf gegen Pain geraten. Wir können nicht eingreifen._

**Du kannst schon, nur nicht in den Hauptkampf. Pain ist Tabu, hast du verstanden? Zuschauen ist erlaubt, eingreifen dagegen nicht.**

_Hn._

„Das ist die Gelegenheit um Vertrauen zu schaffen", überrascht stellte der 21-Jährige fest, dass er mittlerweile allein auf dem Hügel stand und nur mehr den sich immer weiter entfernenden Rücken seines Schützlinges sah. Wo waren die Zeiten, als der Junge ihm noch wenigstens anstandshalber zugehört hatte?

Schnell jagte er dem Teenager nach, denn er wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen, was passieren könnte, wenn der Junge alleine dort unten ankam. Mitten im Lauf wechselte er in den Sennin-modus, um die Lage besser einschätzen zu können. Er musste sicher gehen, dass sie sich um jeden Preis vom zentralen Kampf fernhielten. Zumindest so lange bis der jüngere Blondschopf von seinem Training bei den Kröten zurückgekehrt war.

„Sasuke, was hast du vor?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus? Itachi hat für dieses Dorf alles getan, um es zu schützen. Abgesehen davon, ohne das Dorf kein Danzo. Deine Worte."

„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber du hast vielleicht vergessen, wie die Leute auf dich reagieren könnten."

Den Älteren ignorierend lenkte der schwarze Blitz mehr Chakra in seine Beine, hob die Geschwindigkeit an und raste in seinen ersten Gegner, den er mit nur einem Hieb tötete. Arrogant grinsend drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und steuerte mit gezogener Klinge auf das heraufbeschwörte Monster zu, immer mit Senshi an seiner Seite. Die beiden kombinierten ihre Attacken und Jutsus, während einige Konoha-Ninja zu wispern anfingen und mit ihrer Unterstützung zögerten.

Sie wussten nicht wirklich, was sie davon halten sollten. Der Uchihabengel war hier, keine fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt. Hatte er vielleicht etwas mit dem Angriff zu tun? Warum sollte er gegen seine eigenen Verbündeten kämpfen? Und was zum Teufel suchte der violetthaarige Freak in diesem Dorf, zum jetzigen Augenblick? War er auch ein Gegner?

Ein Seufzen entwich Senshis Lippen. Da er sich im amphibienartigen Zustand befand, nahm er nicht nur Chakra anders wahr, sondern auch seine Sinne waren aufs Feinste geschärft. Die Ohren inkludiert. Das Einzige, das ihn einigermaßen zufrieden stimmte, war, dass weder Sakura noch Sai sich in dieser Umgebung befanden. Das hätte eventuell zu Komplikationen geführt.

Ein an seinem Kopf vorbeifliegendes Kunai riss in zurück in die Gegenwart und somit zurück in den momentanen Kampf. Um die Dorfleute konnte er sich danach noch kümmern. So weit er sich erinnern konnte, würde er sich aber wahrscheinlich mit Danzo als Hokage herumschlagen müssen, was ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle entweichen ließ, während er dem starkem Drang widerstand sich mit der Handfläche über die Stirn zu reiben.

Diesmal wurde seine Konzentration nicht von einem vorbeifliegenden Etwas in den Bann gezogen, sondern von einem Shuriken, das sich tief in seinen Oberschenkel, durch Sehnen und Muskeln bis zum Knochen bohrte. Woher zum Teufel kam das beschissene Ding eigentlich?

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte er vor sich hin, zog das scharfe Stück Metall aus der Wunde, welche einen Schwall Blut zu Tage brachte und auf einige Steine spritzen ließ.

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", zischte ihm der Schwarzhaarige ungeduldig entgegen, „Der Typ dort hat den Wurfstern ohne zu berühren wieder zurückgeschleudert."

„Welcher Typ?"

Verwundert blickte Sasuke wieder nach vorn und entdeckte, dass der Kerl ohne einen Mucks verschwunden war, aber wohin? Fragend wanderten seine onyxfarbenen Augen zum 21-Jährigen, welcher sofort seine Suche begann. Raunen ging durch die Menge der Konoha-Ninja, als sie einen orangehaarigen jungen Mann in der Luft schweben sahen.

„Pain", knurrte Senshi mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, hielt sich aber ansonsten ganz ruhig.

Noch bevor der Uchihajunge auch nur einen Ton herausbrachte, feuerte das Akatsukimitglied eine Kugel aus destruktiver Energie auf das Dorf, zerstörte damit erfolgreich Häuser und Bäume und begrub die Bewohner unter den todbringenden Trümmern. Eine riesige Wolke aus Staub und kleinen Kieseln verhinderte die Sicht auf einen Meter weit in die Ferne. Es flog in die Lungenflügel, erschwerte das Atmen.

Einige hatten Glück und hatten höchstens ein paar gebrochene Knochen und innere Quetschungen sowie Blutungen. Andere allerdings mussten mit ihrem Leben bezahlen. Ninjas wurden von klein auf so erzogen, dass sie immer damit rechnen mussten ihr Leben für die Mission zu opfern, während die Zivilisten in dem Glauben aufgezogen wurden, dass sie von den Ninjas beschützt werden würden. Welch Ironie, dass sie heute Seite an Seite starben.

„Sasuke?", hustend und genervt erhob sich der Violetthaarige aus den staubigen Überreste eines Wohnblocks und ließ seinen Blick ungeduldig über die Gegend huschen, „SASUKE?"

Mit aufgrund von Adrenalin zitternden Händen machte er die Zeichen für sein Lieblingsjutsu und rief dreißig Kagebunshin, alle im normalen Chakramodus, und schickte sie alle, mit der Aufgabe den Iryonins zu helfen, davon. Sie drehten Steine um, fanden Leichen und Verletzte und begannen die Überlebenden zu bergen und zu heilen, zumindest so weit es ihnen möglich war.

Langsamen Schrittes steuerte das Original der Violetthaarigen auf den Punkt, wo mit 100%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit Sasuke begraben war, zu und blickte ungläubig auf die Stelle. Auch wenn er Sasukes Chakra noch empfing, was bedeutete, dass er noch am Leben war, beruhigte ihn dieses Wissen keineswegs. Immerhin konnte er innere Blutungen, gebrochene Gliedmaßen oder eine Schädelfraktur abbekommen haben. Was sollte er mit einem halbtoten Uchiha anfangen? Wenn seine Verletzungen wirklich so schwer ausfallen sollten, konnte er ihm nicht mehr helfen.

**Würde er wirklich so schnell abkratzen, dann hätte er dein Höllentraining nach dem ersten Monat schon nicht überlebt.**

Etwas beruhigt tat der junge Mann einen weiteren Schritt auf den Haufen Felsbrocken zu, wurde allerdings positiv überrascht, als sich dieser bewegte und einen mit Staub bedeckten Sasuke vor ihm auftauchen ließ. Sofort begann der Ältere wie verrückt zu grinsen.

„Hn, hattest du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde wegen so einer Attacke einfach sterben?", arrogant strich sich der Schwarzhaarige über die Kleidung, wirkte etwas empört darüber, dass sie nicht mehr schwarz sondern grau war, und bewegte sich gelassen auf seinen Sensei zu.

„Manchmal, gaki, verwunderst du mich doch noch."

„Sasuke? Bist du es wirklich?"

Verwundert drehten sich Lehrer und Schüler um und erblickten die erstaunte und verwirrte Gestalt von Sakura. Während der eine nur stumm seinen Blick auf die Kunoichi richtete, wechselte der andere so schnell er konnte wieder in seinen normalen Chakramodus. Immerhin gab es nur eine Hand voll Eremiten auf dieser Welt und er wollte nicht wirklich um jeden Preis Aufmerksamkeit erregen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn jede Sekunde der junge Naruto auftauchen würde. Er hätte sich vielleicht zweimal überlegen sollen, wie er hier auftreten hätte sollen. Er hoffte und betete zu allen Göttern, von denen er jemals in seinem Leben gehört hatte, dass Shikamaru möglichst weit weg von ihm blieb.

Ein Blick auf die Pinkhaarige genügte, um sagen zu können, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihre Hände zuckten, ballten sich zu Fäusten. In ihren smaragdgrünen Augen tobte ein Sturm aus unsicheren Gefühlen. Sie tat einen winzigen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, blieb jedoch stehen. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, im Kontrast zu ihren dunkelroten Wunden, aus welchem ein wenig Blut sickerte, während sich auch schon ein grässlicher grünblauer Fleck auf ihrem Wangenknochen abzuzeichnen begann.

„Naruto ist zurückgekehrt!", hallte ein freudiges Schreien zu der kleinen Gruppe herüber und vertrieb jeden weiteren Gedanken an ein glückliches jedoch peinliches Zusammentreffen.

Kaum drangen diese Worte an das Ohr der Iryonin, trat ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, während ein geflüstertes „Na, endlich" von ihr zu hören war und Sasuke seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die zwei riesigen Chakramengen strömten, drehte. Das war wirklich der Dobe? Wie hatte er es geschafft, so schnell um so viel stärker zu werden? Ohne ein Wort an Senshi rannte der Schwarzhaarige so schnell er konnte auf den Hauptkampf zu, was der Ältere erst ein paar Sekunden später überhaupt registrierte, da er damit beschäftigt war, Sakura davon zu überzeugen, sich lieber um die Verwunderten kümmern sollte.

Fluchend lief Senshi seinem Schüler hinterher, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dieser nicht einzumischen begann. Seine Wünsche wurden anscheinend erhört, da er Sasuke am Rand des tiefen Kraters nur dastehen und den Kampf beobachten sah. Neben ihm blieb er stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tat es dem Schwarzhaarigen gleich.

Er hatte ja absolut keine Ahnung, wie selbstsicher er damals auf die anderen wirkte. Sicher, da war eine eisige, dunkle Aura um den jungen Blondschopf, aber sein Kopf blieb klar. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, in welchem er auf dem Boden mit diesen schwarzen Stäben festgenagelt wurde. Wortwörtlich. Von dieser Perspektive sah es sogar noch schmerzhafter aus, als es sich damals anfühlte. Kein Wunder, dass sich Hinata einzumischen begann.

Während Senshi eher ein melancholisches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug, verengte Sasuke seine Augen zu Schlitze. Der blonde Dobe hatte nicht nur an Kraft sondern auch an emotionaler Reife zugelegt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der ewige Sonnenschein einen so hasserfüllten und beschuldigenden Blick tragen konnte? Und sein Killer Intent war sogar noch um einiges schärfer als vor ein paar Monaten. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder seine Unterhaltung mit Naruto in dessen Unterbewusstsein ein. Damals war er ebenfalls frei von dieser unbekümmerten Maske. War das wirklich alles? Nur eine Maske? Damals hatte er keine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick zwischen seinem Lehrer und seinem ehemaligen Rivalen hin und her gleiten. Der ähnliche Mantel, die riesige Schriftrolle, sogar der Sennin-modus und die Liebe zu Ramen. Irgendwas ging hier vor und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er es nicht bald herausfinden sollte. Hinatas Aufschrei ließ den Schwarzhaarigen sofort sein Sharingan aktivieren und ungläubig auf das sich freikämpfende, bösartige Chakra starren. Das war also das Kyuubi. Immer wieder aufs Neue beeindruckend und beängstigend zugleich.

**Halte Sasuke zurück.**

_Warum?_

**Weil er schon angriffslustig neben dir steht.**

„Nach Narutos Angriff wärst du wirklich tot", schnell packte der Violetthaarige seinen rotäugigen Schützling an der Schulter und hielt ihn damit erfolgreich zurück, „Schau mich nicht so an, es ist nun mal die Wahrheit. Wenn ein Jinchuriki die Kontrolle so stark verliert, wie er, dann ist das menschliche Bewusstsein unzugänglich.. Da das Kyuubi das stärkste der Ungeheuer ist und sich bereits sechs Schwänze entwickelt haben, wirst sogar du mit deiner Schnelligkeit Pech haben. Hab einfach ein wenig Vertrauen, gaki."

„Sollen wir dann einfach abwarten?", unsicher ging der 16-Jährige zurück in einen normalen Stand, steckte sein Kusanagi weg und blickte den davonlaufenden Gestalten von Naruto und Pain nach.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Du willst das Vertrauen des Dorfes zurück, also musst du dich anstrengen."

„Hn."

Beide gingen sie zurück um sich nützlich zu machen, was sich allerdings als schwieriger erwies, als sie sich dachten. Die meisten wollten sich nicht mit dem weggelaufenen Genin auseinander setzen, was der junge Ninja mit einem Schulterzucken hinnahm und trotzdem weiter seiner Aufgabe nachging. Seine Gedanken befanden sich zur Zeit bei seinem Sensei, Naruto und Kyuubi. Wie hatte es der Blondschopf so lange vor ihm geheim halten können? Andererseits, hatte er ihm überhaupt jemals die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihm so etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen? Nein, nicht wirklich. Rache und stärker zu werden war damals seine oberste Priorität.

Nachdenklich sah er zu Senshi hinüber und wieder schossen ihm diese irrwitzigen Ideen und Theorien durch den Kopf. Vorhin, als Naruto und das Kyuubi um die Oberhand kämpften, war da dieser eine Moment, in welchem er deren Chakrasignatur nicht mehr von der von Senshi auseinander halten konnte. Selbst wenn er wollte, konnte er diese Tatsache einfach nicht als Zufall abtun. War es möglich, dass Senshi ebenfalls ein Jinchuriki war?

Nervös glitten die Augen des Violetthaarigen immer wieder zu Sasuke hinüber. Ihm gefielen diese forschenden und blitzenden Blicke immer weniger. Warum musste der 16-Jährige auch nur diesen verdammten Verstand besitzen? 3 lange Jahre hatte er es geschafft, seine wahre Identität ohne große Probleme geheim halten zu können, aber nein, kaum hatte der Bengel auch nur ein paar Stunden Zeit, in welchen er sich nicht mehr um sein Rächerimage kümmern brauchte, schärfte er sein Bewusstsein für sein Umfeld. Ein Fluch nach dem anderen entwich leise seinen Lippen, während er einem Verletzten nach dem anderen ins Krankenlager verhalf.

Während der nächsten Stunden veränderte sich das Verhalten der Leute in Bezug auf den jungen Uchiha. Sie wurden um einen Tick freundlicher und weniger voreingenommen, da sie langsam aber sicher verstanden, dass er nichts Abscheuliches im Sinn hatte. Geschichten über den Schwarzhaarigen, erzählt von Senshi, trugen ebenfalls ihren Teil dazu bei und ein winziger Funken Hoffnung keimte in dem 21-Jährigen auf. Besonders reagierten sie darauf, als sie erfuhren, dass der Schwarze Blitz niemand anderer war, als Uchiha Sasuke.

Manchmal wunderte es den Violetthaarige schon, warum die Menschen so versessen darauf waren, ihren Helden solch eigenartige Kosenamen zu verpassen. Immer wenn er Fremden begegnet war, die ihm misstrauisch gegenüber waren, dann brauchte er bloß Senshi no Kaze sagen und sofort hatte er gratis Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf. Ja, es war sehr praktisch für ihn, aber dennoch merkwürdig.

Plötzlich kam ein stürmischer Wind auf, peitschte über die Felder, Trümmer und durch die Bäume. Blätter raschelten, Zweige begannen zu quietschen. Aber so schnell wie er gekommen war, ließ er auch schon wieder nach. Lächelnd sah sich Senshi seine Umgebung genauer an und wurde nicht wirklich davon überrascht, dass die Verstorbenen sich plötzlich wieder rührten. Tränen der Freude liefen über die Wangen der Dorfbewohner und erleichtertes Gelächter flog übers gesamte Schlachtfeld.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis alle, die stehen und gehen konnten, sich an einem Punkt versammelten, um den neuen Held zu feiern. Senshi und Sasuke waren allerdingsa nicht dabei. Die beiden blieben zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes versteckt und beobachteten das Schauspiel. Sie sahen, wie sich Sakura durch die Menge kämpfte, vor dem jungen Shinobi stehen blieb, ihm die Faust in den Magen rammte und ihn anschließend in die Arme nahm.

„Willst du ihm nicht gratulieren?"

Schweigen.

„Er wird es bald erfahren, dass du hier bist."

Immer noch Schweigen.

„Es hat keinen Sinn dich überreden zu wollen, ne?", langsam blies Senshi die Luft durch die Nase, drehte den Kopf in Sasukes Richtung und musterte ihn eingehend.

Der junge Uchiha wirkte unsicher. Es war seltsam ihn so zu sehen. Normalerweise war er stolz, stur und immer entschieden, aber hier neben dem Violetthaarigen stand ein normaler 16-jähriger Junge, der nach drei langen Jahren wieder in seinem Heimatdorf, von welchem er davongelaufen war, stand. Seine gesamte Familie, exklusive Madara, war ausgelöscht worden und zwar vom eigenen, älteren Bruder. Heute konnte der Schwarzhaarige von ihm nicht mehr behaupten, dass er diesen Schmerz nicht verstand.

„Gib dir ja keine Blöße, gaki", flüsterte der Ältere seinem Schützling ins Ohr, „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie uns als Freund oder Feind betrachten. Die Anbu könnten schon unterwegs sein, um uns beide zu eliminieren."

„Hn, als hätten die momentan nichts besseres zu tun", auch wenn diese Aussage lässig und fast monoton klang, wirkte sich die Anspannung in dem jungen Ninja durch die fest zusammengeballten Fäuste und den angespannten Kiefermuskel aus.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, aber den Ne geht Konoha am Arsch vorbei. Sie folgen Danzo bis ans Ende der Welt, wenn er es verlangen sollte, und du weißt doch, wie gern er unsere Köpfe, vor allem deinen, auf dem Silbertablett serviert haben möchte", abrupt kehrte der Windkrieger Sasuke den Rücken zu und marschierte in Richtung Wald davon, „Ich such uns derweil einen passenden Schlafplatz und denk an meine Worte, gaki."

Den Blick eisern auf die jubelnde Menge gerichtet wanderten in Sasukes Kopf die Gedanken umher. Bevor sie nach Konoha kamen, hatten die beiden einen Plan entwickelt. Zuerst Vertrauen schaffen und Danzo in Sicherheit wiegen, damit sie ihn zum Schluss vernichten konnten. Dank Pain hatte sich das mit dem Vertrauen erschaffen um ein paar Wochen verkürzt, aber wo zum Teufel steckte dieser Bastard? In all dem Chaos würde es eine Weile dauern ihn aufzuspüren und an die Ne hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Wie sollte er an ihnen vorbei kommen, ohne einen einzigen zu töten? Er konnte unmöglich alle in einer Genjutsu gefangen halten. So kurz nach seiner Ankunft würde das viel zu verdächtig wirken.

In einem einzigen Moment waren alle Gedanken an Rache und Mordplänen vergessen, als er die zusammenbrechende Form des blonden Trottels bemerkte, was ihn jedoch viel weniger aus der Ruhe brachte, als die Tatsache, dass Naruto, bevor er sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte, genau in seine Richtung geblickt hatte. Jetzt war er wohl früher entdeckt worden, als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Schnell machte er ein paar Schritte weiter in die sicheren Schatten, falls er noch ein paar neugierigen Augen ausgesetzt werden sollte.

Es war ihm unangenehm hier zu sein. Nicht ein Mal in den letzten drei Jahren hatte er es bereut weggegangen zu sein. Denn hier in diesem Dorf hätte er nie so stark werden können. Hn, wäre er wirklich geblieben, wären weder Sakura noch Naruto so weit gekommen. Nein, er empfand keine Reue, aber er wusste nicht, wie er jetzt auf einem Schlag wieder sesshaft werden sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob ihn die Hokage jemals wieder aus den Augen lassen würde oder vielleicht warfen sie ihn gleich ins Gefängnis? Er musste unbedingt noch mit Senshi über diese Möglichkeiten sprechen.

Warum genau war er noch mal hier? Ah, ja, richtig. Danzo töten, Madara umbringen und den Namen Uchiha reinwaschen und zwar in dieser Reihenfolge. Leichter gesagt, als getan.


	8. Offenbarungen und Überraschungen

_A/N:_ YAY! Endlich hab ich's geschafft. Dieses Kapitel hat mich etwas fertig gemacht. Ich schwöre, ich bin so oft vor meinem Lapi gesessen und hab das OpenOffice geöffnet gehabt, aber meistens hab ich einfach nicht mal ein Wort geschafft. Deprimierend, ich sag's euch. Und noch dazu meine baldige Lehrabschlussprüfung _kopfschüttel_ ABER egal. Das Chappy ist fertig. _Freu_  
DANKE, ihr lieben, lieben Leser und Reviewer und an all diejenigen, die mich auf die Fav- und Alert-Liste gesetzt haben.  
_Disclaimer:_ Ich verweigere die Aussage, hihi

**Offenbarungen und Überraschungen**

„Du gehst Naruto jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Woche aus dem Weg. Warum?"

„Hn", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, nachdem er seine Meinung zu den letzten Bauarbeiten geäußert hatte. Es war erstaunlich, aber die meisten hatten sich jetzt schon daran gewöhnt, dass er wieder auf den Straßen Konohas herumspazierte. Vielleicht würde es ihm doch noch erlaubt werden, sich frei bewegen zu dürfen, nachdem wieder Normalität in Konoha zurückgekehrt war. Immerhin starb die Hoffnung wohl bekanntlich zuletzt.

Der ältere Brillenträger mit grauem Vollbart gab ein tiefes Lachen von sich, bevor er seinen Hammer beiseite legte und sich auf die sorgfältig gestapelten Holzbalken Sasuke gegenüber nieder ließ. Langsam ließ der Grauhaarige seinen scharfen Blick über die letzten Trümmer, die noch nicht weggeräumt waren, gleiten. Kaum vorstellbar, dass ein einzelner Ninja ein ganzes verstecktes Ninjadorf einfach so dem Erdboden gleich machen konnte. Die Geschichte, dass alle Verstorbenen wieder erweckt worden waren, entlockte dem Älteren ein winziges Lächeln. Nicht jeder hatte solch ein Glück.

„Ich hab mich noch gar nicht richtig bei dir dafür bedankt, dass ihr damals unser Dorf gerettet habt."

Statt dem älteren Mann eine Antwort zu geben, warf er ihm eine Flasche Wasser zu und betrachtete weiterhin die Baupläne. Immerhin sollte hier wieder das Uchiha-Gelände entstehen und er wollte ein paar Änderungen vornehmen. Der Trainingsbereich gehörte definitiv vergrößert, ebenso die Waffenkammer, während das Haupthaus ruhig verkleinert werden konnte. Er war der einzige seiner Familie. Er allein, und irgendwie schlossen seine Gedanken seinen eigentlich blonden Mentor mit ein, brauchten keine fünfzehn Schlafzimmer, elf Badezimmer und fünf Küchen. Wer brauchte denn eigentlich schon ein ganzes Haus? Er hatte die letzten Jahre immer unter freiem Himmel gelebt, geschlafen und trainiert, aber er glaubte weniger, dass die Leute ihn ernst nehmen würden, wenn auf dem riesigen Grundstück nur ein provisorischer Unterschlupf oder ein Zelt stünde.

„Also", bedächtig darauf, seine nächsten Worte richtig zu wählen, nahm Tazuna einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche und betrachtete den jungen Ninja, „Naruto erzählte mir, ihr hättet ein paar Differenzen. Er schien nicht sehr begeistert darüber zu sein."

Für ein paar Herzschläge lauschte Sasuke mit geschlossenen Augen dem plötzlich aufkommenden Wind, der durch die umstehenden Baumkronen pfiff. In der Ferne konnte er Stimmengewirr von Erwachsenen, Lachen von Kindern und das Zwitschern von Vögeln hören. Es wirkte fast idyllisch. Keine Brüder, die versuchten einem zu helfen, indem sie ihn hintergingen, keine toten Familienmitglieder, die in den Träumen herumspukten, und keine Irren, die den nächsten großen Ninjaweltkrieg auslösen wollten. Fast schon wünschte sich der 16-Jährige, dass die Zeit stillstehen würde, dass er kein verdammter Rächer wäre, dass er einfach nur ohne Sorge leben konnte. Aber wie gesagt, nur fast. Es war ein Teil von ihm. Es war seine Bestimmung, sein Wesen.

Doch als er seine schwarzen Augen umher wandern und seine Gedanken um Tazunas Bemerkung kreisen ließ, holte ihn die Gegenwart so schnell wieder ein, dass ihm ein leises Seufzen entwich. Überall waren Krater in der einst so makellosen Hauptstraße, ehemalige historische Gebäude waren nur noch erbärmliche Steinhaufen. Sogar die Hokage lag in einem Koma und man bangte um die Wahl des nächsten Feuerschatten. Zumindest ließ dieser Gedanke Senshi schon fast die Wände hinaufklettern und er war sich sicher, in dessen zurzeit wieder einmal rotem Haar einige graue Strähnen entdeckt zu haben.

„Differenzen? Wusste nicht, dass der Dobe so ein langes Wort überhaupt kennt."

„Du willst nicht drüber reden, oder?"

Der untergehende orange Feuerball, von welchem man nur mehr die Hälfte am Horizont entdecken konnte, zog die Schatten der Bäume und halbzerstörten Steinmauern in die Länge. Die Kinder verließen langsam die Straßen, flüchteten in die schützenden halbfertigen Unterschlüpfe, während sich die Nacht darauf vorbereitete übers Land zu ziehen.

„Lass uns für heute Schluss machen", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, begann Sasuke dem älteren Mann den Rücken zu kehren und sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Er war keine fünf Schritte gekommen, als er auch schon das Gewicht einer Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Natürlich wusste er, wem diese auch gehörte.

„Na na, gaki. Du solltest dich zuerst noch bedanken, ne?"

Ein weiteres genervtes Seufzen entwich dem Schwarzhaarigen, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Schnell verbeugte er sich vor dem Baumeister, sprach seinen Dank aus und richtete sich wieder auf, um seinen langjährigen Mentor ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Zwar hatte der Rotschopf ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, aber die Sorgenfalten waren deutlich zu erkennen. Ebenso waren seine dunkelblauen Augen nicht wie sonst strahlend vor Freude, Stolz oder Sturheit, sondern ein Nebel des Kummers und der Unsicherheit waren zu erkennen. Warum das so war, wusste der 16-Jährige nicht, aber er würde es schon noch erfahren, da war er sich sicher.

„Lass uns zu Ichiraku gehen. Willst du auch mitkommen?"

Dankend lehnte Tazuna ab und meinte, dass er noch Inari suchen wollte. Ein weiteres tiefes Lachen später stapfte der Grauhaarige auch schon die staubige Hauptstraße, gesäumt von halbfertigen Wohnhäusern und Geschäften, entlang.

Langsam, aber alle Sinne geschärft, schlenderte das unterschiedliche Duo in Richtung des Ramengeschäftes, welches auf Drängen des gesamten Dorfes, als Erstes nach dem Krankenhaus wieder aufgebaut worden war. Essen musste schließlich jeder und wenn man dazu noch überdurchschnittlich gut essen konnte, warum dann nicht? Noch dazu war es ein Anfang, die Konjunktur aufrecht zu erhalten.

Schmunzelnd betrachtete der Ältere den Laden. Früher gab es hier nur einen Tresen und zwei Tische. Heute allerdings war es etwas größer. Der leichte Geruch von Holz hing noch in der Luft, Ichiraku bellte immer wieder einen Befehl an seine Kellner und Köche und das Schaben von Porzellan auf Holz drang an die Ohren der hungrigen Gäste. Senshi zählte insgesamt zwölf Tische mit je vier Stühlen und einen Tresen, der genau an die gleiche Stelle gebaut worden war, an welchem früher sein Vorgänger gestanden hatte.

„Also, warum gehst du dem Überraschungsninja Nummer 1 aus dem Weg?", nachdem beide ihre Bestellung bekommen hatten, ließen sie sich an einem der Tische bei den Fenstern nieder und Senshi begann mit der seit Tagen aufgeschobenen Befragung.

Nachdenklich und mit düsterem Blick schob Sasuke die Nudeln mit seinen Stäbchen hin und her. Ramen, warum immer wieder Ramen? Was war an diesen Dingern nur so verdammt schmackhaft? Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

„Du kommst nicht um diese Frage herum, gaki."

Zwar bekundete der Teenager seinen Unmut mit einem Knurren, versuchte trotzdem eine Antwort zu formulieren. Immerhin war es Senshi, der ihn fragte, dem er seit drei Jahren vertraute und auf ihn baute. Also war es auch kein Wunder, warum er ihm eine wenn auch mürrische Antwort gab.

„Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit", kurzerhand schob sich der Schwarzhaarige samt Stuhl nach hinten, stand auf und marschierte in Richtung Trainingsplatz davon.

Nachdenklich und etwas besorgt blickte der Rotschopf seinem Schüler hinterher, bis ein leises 'Puff' seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches zog.

„Yo", kam die typische Begrüßung des silberhaarigen Maskenträger, alias Kakashi Hatake, der seine Nase wieder einmal in seinen Erotikroman vergraben hatte. Wie oft konnte er dieses Schundblatt noch lesen, auch wenn Jiraiya es geschrieben hatte?

„Yo zurück", grinsend nahm der 21-Jährige seine Stäbchen wieder auf und leerte seine Schüssel im Nu.

„Wir sollten uns unterhalten."

„Über Sasuke nehme ich mal an."

Wortlos packte der Jounin sein Buch beiseite, richtete sein sichtbares, onyxfarbenes Auge auf sein Gegenüber und dachte kurz nach.

„Oder willst du lieber über mich reden?"

„Beides wäre nicht schlecht. Wer genau bist du? Du bist wie ein Geist. Ich konnte nicht viel über dich herausfinden, geschweige denn über dein Heimatdorf."

Ein Geist? Ja, wahrscheinlich stimmte das sogar. Wie gern würde Senshi einfach alles auspacken, sich alles von der Seele reden, aber er konnte, er durfte nicht. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück und bemerkte nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten 4 Jahren, wie müde er eigentlich war, was Kakashi natürlich nicht entging.

„Mein Dorf, genauso wie mein Name, existiert nicht mehr. Untergegangen im Feuer, im Krieg, im Wahnsinn. Such es dir aus. Nur eine Handvoll Überlebende. Zu wenige um das Dorf wieder aufbauen zu können, also haben wir uns getrennt. Ich ging in die Welt, um Erfahrung zu sammeln und im Laufe der Zeit wurde ich zu Senshi no Kaze. Von dem hast du doch hoffentlich schon gehört", ein schwaches Lächeln konnte man unter der Maske des Blauäugigen erahnen, „Mein altes Leben ist irrelevant, tot, wie auch immer du es ausdrücken willst. Heute bin ich einer von Sasukes Sensei."

Den Schmerz und die Wut in Senshis Augen konnte der Silberhaarige, da er selbst ein Kriegskind war, nachvollziehen, ebenso die Müdigkeit, die sich in dem jungen Mann ausgebreitet hatte, ließ in Kakashi alte Wunden wieder aufleben. Kurz tauchten Obitos, Minatos und Rins Gesichter in seinem Kopf auf, bevor er sich wieder davon befreite und ein weiteres Mal seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Senshi lenkte.

„Sasuke ist ein guter Mensch. Vor drei Jahren nach dem Kampf im Tal des Todes habe ich ihn aufgegabelt. Wenn ich jetzt zurückdenke und ihn mit heute vergleiche, dann muss ich gestehen, dass er eine 180 Grad-Wendung gemacht hat. Sicher er will immer noch Rache, aber er kann jetzt abschätzen, wer wirklich sein Feind und sein Freund ist. Sogar seine sozialen Kompetenzen sind schon fast zu gebrauchen", grinste der Rothaarige, so dass man ohne seine schwarze Maske seine Zähne hätte sehen können, „Er stellt keine Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit dar, dafür lege ich die Hand ins Feuer."

„Wie hast du Sasuke dazu überreden können, hier nach Konoha zurückzukehren?"

„Danzo ist hier", kam die lässige Antwort mit einem gelangweilt wirkenden Schlenker seines leicht gebräunten Arms.

„Danzo?", verwirrt über diese Information legte der Ältere seine Stirn in Falten und versuchte daraus irgendeine Verbindung zu Sasuke herzustellen.

„Danzo war der Drahtzieher hinter dem Uchiha-Massaker", verschwörerisch beugte sich Senshi zu seinem Gegenüber, bedeutete diesem mit einem Winken seiner Hand, es ihm gleich zu tun, während seine Stimme nur mehr in einem Flüstern existierte, „Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, er wollte die Sharingan für sich haben."

„Also, will Sasuke ihn töten?", hauchte Kakashi zurück, als er sich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorne beugte.

„Sicher, und ich werde ihm helfen. Um diesen Bastard ist es nicht schade. Danzo will Hokage werden und er wird nicht der Anführer, wie ihr ihn alle wollt. Er will Naruto, aufgrund von Kyuubi no Kitsune als Waffe benutzen. Er wird eher ein Diktator sein, der mit harter Hand herrschen wird. Freier Wille wird ein Fremdwort werden. Du weißt, was ich meine. Und jetzt würde ich dich gerne etwas fragen. Wo ist Danzo? Ich konnte ihn in der letzten Woche nirgendwo finden."

Es war wirklich frustrierend, denn normalerweise hätte dies im Sennin-Modus ein Kinderspiel darstellen sollen, aber irgendwie hatte es der kleine Feigling geschafft auf seinem Radar nicht zu erscheinen. Die Frage war nur: wie? Dieses eine Wort ließ Senshi verrückt werden.

Seufzend lehnte sich Kakashi wieder in die Lehne seines Stuhles zurück, fuhr sich angespannt mit der Hand durch die Haare und starrte Senshi dabei abschätzend an. Danzo war ihm nie wirklich geheuer gewesen und die Ne schon gar nicht, aber er hatte nie einen stichhaltigen Beweis für dessen bevorstehenden Verrat finden können. Hier saß er nun mit einem fremden Ninja, der ihm, einem ausgefuchsten, ehemaligen ANBU, die Intrigen von Konohas Obersten erklärte. Er hatte zwar schon vorher gewusst, dass Danzo ein kleines Stück wertloser Mist war, aber dieses Detail war ihm nicht bekannt gewesen. Wer, außer den Mitgliedern der Ne, hätte es auch wissen können?

„Als Yamatos Gruppe euch damals vor ein paar Monaten begegnet war, kamen die vier etwas stürmisch zurück. Naruto und Sakura gingen schnurstracks zu Tsunade, um Bericht abzustatten. Sai dagegen schien weniger zurückgezogen und offener, aber irgendwas war noch anders an dem Jungen. Er hatte immer ohne nachzufragen Aufträge erledigt, egal um welche es sich handelte, aber auf einmal hinterfragte er alles, das er tun sollte. Er ist einer von Danzos Leuten, aber er kann uns nichts genaueres erzählen. Ein Siegel auf seiner Zunge verhindert es, also können wir immer noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was Danzo vorhat, aber keiner hat seine Skepsis vor Danzo abgelegt. Im Gegenteil durch Narutos und Sakuras Bericht wurde diese sogar noch verstärkt."

Der silberhaarige Jounin legte kurz eine Pause ein, um einen Schluck seines Wassers zu nehmen und seine Gedanken ordnen zu können, während Senshi ihm weiterhin aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Tsunade-sama wollte ihn zur Rede stellen, aber nicht mal als Hokage hat man die Dorfältesten wirklich im Griff. Ein paar von ihnen unterstützen Danzo und seine Ne", etwas hilflos zuckte der Silberhaarige mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie die Oberen und die anderen im Dorf auf die bevorstehende Ermordung Danzos reagieren könnten."

„Das lass mal bloß meine Sorge sein", mit einem schelmischen Leuchten in den Augen orderte Senshi eine weitere Schüssel Ramen.

* * *

Ohne auch nur ein Geräusch erzeugend und wegen seiner schwarzen Kleidung mit dem Umfeld verschmelzend lief der junge Uchiha gedankenverloren durch die Straßen Kohonas. Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen und es war ihm auch ziemlich egal, denn er hatte Pläne zu schmieden und verwirrenden Fragen auszuweichen. Verdammt, er hätte sich mehr gegen Senshis Vorschlag wehren sollen. Er war noch nicht so weit.

So viele Fehler, die er aufgrund von falschen Wahrheiten und dunklem Begehren begangen hatte. Man konnte noch so sehr versuchen, es in Ordnung zu bringen, aber in Wirklichkeit wären es unnötige Mühen. Was gesagt war, war gesagt und was getan war, war geschehen. Wie sollte man jemanden entschädigen, den man zu verletzen, zu _töten_ versucht hatte? Er hatte sein Heimatdorf verraten, seine Freunde betrogen.

Wie konnte ihm jemand verzeihen, wenn er sich selbst nicht mal vergeben konnte? Die Antwort war einfach, aber er musste, nein, er würde die Konsequenzen erdulden. Das war etwas, vor dem ihn nicht einmal Senshi retten konnte. Nein, er war definitiv noch nicht so weit, seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden zu begegnen.

Leise seufzend blieb der 16-Jährige abrupt stehen und blickte gen Sternenhimmel. Der Mond hing hoch am Firmament und tauchte die Welt in sein sanftes, kaltes Licht, während eine leichte Brise aufkam und die Blätter der Bäume zum Rascheln brachte. Ein Knacken von Ästen ließ seine Alarmglocken aufheulen, als sich auch schon sein Bluterbe aktivierte. Hatte er wirklich so weit seine Deckung vernachlässigt, dass er nicht einmal mehr merkte, wenn er verfolgt wurde? Wenn das Senshi jemals herausfinden sollte, dann würde keine Ruhe mehr vor dessen Witzen finden können.

Rote Augen untersuchten die nähere Umgebung und stellten fest, dass er sich auf dem alten Trainingsplatz, welcher wie durch ein Wunder so gut wie unversehrt blieb, befand. Er stand umringt von hohen, alten Bäumen, die schon die Gründung Konohas miterlebt hatten, auf einer weiten Wiese mit dem schmalen Fluss in seinem Rücken.

Erinnerungen an den damaligen Test von Kakashi durchfluteten kurz sein Bewusstsein und ließen seine Mundwinkel minimal nach oben wandern. Und dort stand sogar noch der etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Pfosten, an dem Naruto von Kakashi festgebunden wurde. Das war der Anfang von Team 7. Der Anfang von seiner Beziehung zu Naruto und Sakura.

Mit einem Knurren rief er sich wieder zur Besinnung. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten wegen irgendwelchen Ablenkungen draufzugehen. Zumindest noch nicht. Nicht bevor er den Namen Uchiha reingewaschen hatte, erst dann konnte er sich den Luxus erlauben sich Schwächen hinzugeben, aber jetzt musste er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Verfolger richten.

Ohne weiters Zögern zog er, so leise es ihm möglich war, sein Kusanagi und konzentrierte sich auf das letzte Knacken, das ihm die ungefähre Lage des anderen Ninjas verriet. Alle Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft drehte er sich langsam um die eigene Achse, in der Hoffnung das gegnerische Chakra ausfindig zu machen, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Die gesamte Luft schien zu vibrieren, während sich eine dichte Wolke vor den Mond schob und somit das letzte bisschen Licht zum Erlöschen brachte. Etwas verwundert blickte der 16-Jährige auf den Boden. Obwohl der Wind wehte, blieben die Grashalme unbewegt.

„Eine Genjutsu?", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige und ein kleines, arrogantes Lächeln begann sich auf seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, „Gegen mich? Lächerlich!"

* * *

Mit einem lauten Lachen landete Senshis Glas auf der hölzernen Tischplatte, während er nach mehr Sake verlangte. Nie hätte er geglaubt mit Kakashi einen zu trinken, aber hier saßen sie und tauschten im etwas berauschten Zustand kleinere und größere Geschichten aus. Hauptsächlich bestanden Senshis Geschichten aus peinlichen Momenten von Sasukes Training.

„Und dann hat der Bengel versucht mich mit der Faust zu attackieren", ein Kichern entwich der Kehle des Rotschopfs, „aber er war so blind vor Zorn, dass er die Wurzel übersah und vornüber mit dem Gesicht voraus im Dreck landete."

Die beiden Ninjas teilten ein weiteres Lachen, prosteten sich gegenseitig zu und leerten ihre Gläser mit einem Mal. Natürlich gingen beiden Masken so schnell auf und ab, dass niemand wirklich sah, wie der Sake im Rachen der Männer landete. Es war eine sehr unterhaltsames Bild, das die beiden boten, zumindest war das, was Ichiraku seinen Kellnern mit einem Schmunzeln mitteilte.

Gedankenverloren blickte der silberhaarige Jounin in sein Glas, welches er zwischen seinen Handflächen hin und her rollen ließ. Mittlerweile wusste er, wie der Windkrieger Sasuke aufgenommen und trainiert hatte, und er hatte sogar mit eigenen Augen sehen können, wie sich der junge Ninja zum Positiven geändert hatte. Diese dunkle, zerstörerische Aura war fast vollständig verschwunden, aber eben nur fast. Seine Zweifel würde er höchstwahrscheinlich erst dann ablegen können, wenn er mit Sasuke selbst gesprochen hatte.

„Hey, Kakashi, was hältst du davon Hokage zu werden?", fragte Senshi, dessen Stimmung durch den Alkohol gestiegen war, locker und deutete dem Kellner ihm noch eine Flasche zu bringen, „Du mit deiner Erfahrung wärst sicher eine ausgezeichnete Wahl."

Verwundert wanderte eine Augenbraue so weit nach oben, dass man sie gerade noch sehen konnte, während sich Kakashis Kopf blitzschnell zu dem Windkrieger drehte.

„Naja, da ja Tsunade momentan im Koma liegt und man nicht weiß, wann sie wieder erwachen wird, braucht Konoha doch einen Anführer, wenn auch nur auf Zeit. Und du wärst ideal. Nur solltest du lernen, wie man die Uhr richtig abliest", ein breites Grinsen, welches Senshis Augen vor Freude zum Strahlen brachte, war unter seiner schwarzen Maske zu erahnen.

Kakashis Lachen durchdrang das gesamte Geschäft, während er kopfschüttelnd einen weiteren Schluck Sake zu sich nahm, „Zu viel Papierkram."

* * *

„Aw, Uchiha Sasuke, Verräter Konohas, endlich lernen wir uns kennen. Ich hab schon so viel von dir gehört und gesehen, aber heute können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten. Dein - na wie soll ich ihn denn nennen? - _Sensei_ hat es ziemlich gut verstanden, dich vor mir zu verstecken. Wie lange habe ich auf solch eine Gelegenheit gewartet? Wir beide, du und ich, allein."

Also, der Typ war doch verrückt, wenn er das unter einer Unterhaltung verstehen sollte, dann wollte Sasuke nicht bei einer Diskussion beiwohnen. Kunai, Senbon und Wurfsterne kamen aus allen Richtungen. Manche waren vergiftet, andere waren nur scharf. Der Kampf, wenn man dies so nennen wollte oder konnte, dauerte nun schon vierzig Minuten und diesen vierzig, verdammt langen Minuten hatte dieser Verrückte nur Schwachsinn verzapft. Von wegen Frieden, Illusionen und Krieg.

Den einzigen Sinn, den diese momentane Situation hervor führte, war der, dass Sasuke derjenige war, der sein Chakra und seine Energie verlor. Leider musste der junge Uchiha zugeben, dass dieser Plan zwar feig, aber auch genial war.

Schwer atmend und stark blutend blickte sich Sasuke in den umliegenden Baumkronen um. Selbst seine Geduld und innere Ruhe hatte mal ein Ende. Diese verdammte Stimme kam aus allen Richtungen, raubte ihm den letzten Nerv und er wusste, dass er sie kannte. Er war sich sicher, dass er diese Stimme schon mal gehört hatte. Nur woher?

Der junge Uchiha begann ungeduldig mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, während er versuchte die Blutung an seinem linken Arm zu stoppen und die nächsten Angriffe zu erahnen. Verdammte Scheiße! Er war in der Defensive, da er niemanden sah, den er angreifen konnte. Nicht mal sein Sharingan konnte ihm helfen. War er immer noch in der Genjutsu? Nein, die hatte er sofort durchbrechen können. Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl konnte sein Chakra unterdrücken! Die einzige Chance dieses kleine, widerliche Spiel zu beenden bestand darin von den Bäumen wegzukommen. Ha, als wäre dies so einfach in Konoha, das Dorf versteckt hinter den Blättern.

„Naja, wenn man nicht vor den Bäumen entkommen kann, muss man sie einfach fällen", ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich auf Sasukes Gesicht aus, während er sein Raichakra in seinem Schwert sammelte, eine breitere Beinstellung einnahm und den Arm leicht nach hinten ausstreckte.

Das wohlbekannte und vertraute Knistern von elektrischer Aufladung schwängerte die Luft um den jungen Mann herum und baute sein etwas angeknackstes Selbstvertrauen wieder ein wenig auf. Blitzschnell ließ Sasuke seine Klinge waagrecht durch die Luft sausen und entließ einen sichelförmigen Blitz, der mühelos durch das Holz glitt und die einzelnen Bäume zum Fallen brachte. Und dort! Dort war ein Schatten.

„Hab ich dich", einer Katze gleich stürzte Sasuke seinem Gegner entgegen und ließ sein Sharingan gefährlich aufblitzen. Noch während der 16-Jährige auf seinen Angreifer zuraste, bemerkte er, dass dieser nicht einmal für eine Sekunde in Betracht zog, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Ein weiterer Windstoß blies die letzten Wolkenfetzen vor dem Mond fort, was den kühlen Lichtschein wieder auf die Erde fallen ließ und Sasuke zu einem überraschten Halt brachte. Denn jetzt war ihm der Anblick auf seinen Gegner nicht länger verwehrt und was er sah, hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet.

„Du bist doch?"


End file.
